Strangers
by Love2Write DealWithIt
Summary: Bella is distraught and depressed after Edward leaves her in the woods. Charlie gets a new job in Mystic Falls and jumps at the chance to get Bella out of Forks. Of course in Mystic Falls nothing you see is normal and now Bella's in even more danger than she was in forks. Short chaps that pack a punch..
1. Chapter 1

**So here a fic that I just wrote cause I was bored. I actually like it and I really hope that you guys do to. It takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella, and in the Vamp Diaries it takes place right after Damon opens the tomb. But as a warning I'm just going to tell you that it might go way off of the Vamp Diaries plot line.**

**I wont bug you too much. Just read:) **

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**"I guess by now I should know enough about loss to realize that you never really stop missing someone-you just learn to live around the huge gaping hole of their absence." **

**~Alyson Noel **

**Why did he leave?**

Maybe there was something wrong with me.

Yeah, that had to be it. There was definitely something wrong with me.

Why else would he leave me? We had something perfect going. He loved me and I had loved him. Sure there was the whole Human Vampire thing, but I would have gone through the change for him. I had been ready to spend my entire life with Edward. We would have had eternity.

But there was something wrong with me.

So he left.

He left me on the damp forest floor crying in agony. I had lost—everything with those two words. Words that I don't think I would ever be able to forget.

We're leaving. We're leaving. We're leaving. Maybe If I say it enough times it won't be true. Maybe if I drive over to their house they'll all be there this time. Not an empty room, but a house full of a family that I loved and the boy I loved even more.

The truth, even if I deny it admittedly, is that life sucks. It's a whole lot of problems, lies, and people that say they love you but really don't. Life is a curvy road waiting for you to be the driver that takes the turn to fast and ends up in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. And because life sucks, and the fact that I'm the unluckiest girl in the world, the Cullen's will not be at their abandoned house, Edward will not be waiting for me at our meadow, and most importantly he will never say I love you again.

Like I said; life sucks.

* * *

**So there you go. The first chapter of Strangers. **

**This story is going to have pretty short chapters, but this one is probably shorter than most. I already have a lot of them written and I will tell you that one is around two pages long. I guess it just depends on the day:) Anyways, I promise that Bella wont be too sob story, cry your heart out, love struck girl that she sometimes is. I like strong female characters and I promise she will become one in time. **

**Damon...well Damon will come in at a later chapter. We'll talk about him then. **

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter and I would absolutely love it if you reviewed. It would just make my day. Tell me what you think, and I'm always looking for ideas. **

**AGAIN:This story**** takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella, and in the Vamp Diaries it takes place right after Damon opens the tomb. It will not completely follow the story line of either Twilight of the Vamp Diaries. **

******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

******Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Damon in this chapter either-Just in case you were wondering. Don't worry he'll be there soon.**

**Meet you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It wont happen automatically. You will have to rise up and say, 'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this get the best of me. I'm moving on with my life." **

**-Joel Osteen **

**I secretly don't want to go**

We're moving to Mystic Falls Virginia. That's what my father told me today as I walked in to our house. He got a job offer as the new chief of police and decided to take it.

"A change of scenery would be nice Bells." He said as he began to pack the dishes he never used from the kitchen. "You've been down lately and I—"I hadn't listened to the rest. He was just going to tell me what everyone else already did.

Get over it.

You deserve better.

I'll punch that no good, motherfucking, bloodsucker in the face.

It was all the same to me anyways. They wanted me to get over Edward, and I didn't know if I could. It was too fresh, and it hurt _so _much.

Now we're at the airport waiting for our plane to board. All I have is a small bag with my I-pod and a book. Everything else had already been sent to our new house in Mystic Falls and should be awaiting our arrival.

At least that what the mover lady had told us.

My father looks at me.

"Aren't you excited Bells?" he sounds happy and I don't want to take that away from him. So I plaster on a smile and nod my head vigorously.

I hope it looks like I'm excited, but I'm sure I just look like a nut case.

"Boarding Flight 149. Boarding Flight 149." The speaker trills through the room. Charlie and I get up from our seats and head toward the lady that's taking the tickets.

"Have a nice flight." She says in the same fake, smiling voice to everyone that passes. I want to tell her to stop smiling so big. It's kind of freaking me out.

"Welcome to our new life." My dad says to me as we walk onto the plane. Of course I don't tell him that I don't welcome this at all.

Instead—because I'm the perfect daughter—I sit down in my seat. Smile. And say:

"Can't wait."

* * *

**So Charlie and Bella are heading off to Mystic Falls! What do you think is going to happen. Tell me in a nice, lovely long review:)**

**I don't know when I'll update next, but I promise it will be soon. Until then:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Damon again...sorry:(  
**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.  
**

**-Maya Angelou**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Our house is bigger than the one in Forks. I have my own bathroom this time, and the kitchen is ten times bigger. It's also decorated much better. No ugly hunting and fishing decoration hang through the walls. No pictures that bring up to painful of memories, for both Charlie and I.

It's just an empty white house. Minimal furniture, some weird ass paintings, and a really dusty attic with two trunks that are too heavy for me to move.

I like it.

It's easy to unpack all my things. I'm not really a material type of person. I have a lot of books. Which is good, because there's a bookcase on the far right wall of my blue room, and it's filling up quickly.

Night had fallen by the time all the rest of the things are unpacked. Charlie orders a pizza from a local grill, and we curl up in front of our new TV on our new couch and watch a movie.

"We can repaint if you want," Charlie says halfway through the movie. He looks nervous. Picking at his plaid shirt then picking at his empty plate. "Anything you want Bells. I just want this place to feel like home."

I smile.

And this time it's real.

"It's a nice place dad," I say to him softly, "It'll take some time, but I'm sure it will be home soon." And I really hope it's true. I hope that Mystic Falls will be the place that helps me mend. A place where I'll be able to pull back all the broken pieces that I have become.

But for right now.

At this moment.

I'm quite content to pretend.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for all the new story followers and favorites, I got more than I was expecting and that really made me happy. Though I would love to hear your guy's reviews of it...they help me make the story better, and that's all I want to do.**

**I really hope you guys liked the chapter, it's more of a transitional chapter. There tedious to write but are important to the story. The good news is that Damon comes in the next chapter...well kind of. You'll see what I mean when I post it:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I might even give you a small snip-it from a chapter to come...maybe. I guess you'll have to review to see;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**CHAPTER SONG: HOME Philip Phillips**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMON'S HERE...kind of**

**Meet you at the bottom**

* * *

**If being crazy means living a life as if it matters, then I don't care if we are completely insane**

**-unknown **

**Sometimes I do crazy things...**

It's 2am and I can't sleep. Not something unusual. Ever since he left me I've been having trouble sleeping, and when I do finally drift off I have nightmares where I wake up screaming.

Because going back to sleep is not an option, I get out of my bed and quickly change into a pair of jeans shorts and a black shirt.

I need to go for a drive. Clear my head and think. Maybe then I will be able to fall asleep.

I sneak down the stairs, being extra quiet as I pass the master bedroom where Charlie sleeps. He's a deep sleeper, so I'm not that worried. Still I take my time shutting the front door quietly so he doesn't wake.

I make my way over to the new car Charlie bought. We couldn't bring my truck. He said it would never make the trip all the way to Virginia. So he bought me a new one.

I guess Mystic Falls' police chief gets better pay than Forks' police chief.

I don't relax until I turn right onto another road. I slowly make my way through the back roads of my new town. It's almost as small as Forks. The only difference is that instead of rain Mystic Falls seems to have a fog problem. It's everywhere. And it's making me drive even slower than I usually do.

I'm turning around a bend when I'm forced to slam on my breaks. I don't know how I saw it, but through the fog I could see something lying on the road. It took me two minutes of blatant staring to realize that it was a person starring up at the sky.

Slowly I got out of the car and headed over towards them. It's a stupid idea and I know that Edward would be scolding me for this, but I can't help myself; I want to get closer. Besides I feel completely safe. If I didn't I would have been out of here quicker than you could say Mississippi.

At least—that's what I told myself.

I'm close enough now to see the rise and fall of the person's chest. I'm also close enough to see that it's a man starring up at the sky. A man with shaggy black hair and a face that was almost as beautiful as Edwards. I can't see his eyes though. There closed.

What I do next is crazy.

Absolutely batshit crazy.

I don't know what compels me to do it, but I slowly lie down next to the stranger with the closed eyes and messy black hair. I don't look at him though. I just stare at the night sky through the fog and count all the stars I can see.

* * *

**Yeah I know I killed off her truck, but it had to go! **

**Seriously though, what did you guys think of this little chapter. The next two or three are just Bella and Damon, and just a little warning my Damon is a little...nicer? But don't worry only around Bella. You'll see what I mean when you read the next chappie. **

**If you guys have any questions ideas...don't hesitate to PM me. Or you could always review. Because ya know...I love reviews. **

**I've got 23 of these things written and ready to go guys. And I do promise that they get longer. It's just the ones at the begging were shorter because I needed to get them over with. Not as if they weren't important, I just like the later ones better. **

**I cant think of a chapter song for you guys. You can make one up for it:)**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tis the next chapter..full of Damon and Bella. Hope you enjoy**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Most plain girls are virtuous because of the scarcity of opportunity to be otherwise.  
-Maya Angelou**

**It's just one of those days...**

"What are you doing?" A musical voice says from beside me. I know it's the man. I can feel his gaze burning holes into the side of my face. Yet I don't look.

"I'm lying down on the road." I say "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You're a smartass." The man huffs. He doesn't talk again though, and the holes that were burning are now gone. He's probably back to looking up at the sky. We don't talk for a long time.

"Why are you lying in the middle of the road?" I finally speak, "Isn't it dangerous?"

"You're doing it too. Plus you're lying next to a complete stranger. I could be a monster. I could kill you."

"No," I say softly, "I don't think you're a monster."

"How do you know?" I look at him then.

He's beautiful. It's the first thing I notice. His eyes are crystal clear blue and outlined with thick black lashes. His face is angular and his skin is flawless. If I didn't know any better I would say he was a vampire. That's how pretty this guy was. But of course I knew better.

No red eyes, no yellow ones, and no way were those contacts.

He's still starring at me.

I like it.

"Why are you lying in the road?" I ask again.

"I've had a shitty day."

"So you're trying to get yourself killed." The man snorts. In disgust or amusement I don't know.

"I wish it was that easy." He murmurs. He rolls his head so he's looking at the sky again. I keep my eyes trained on him.

"If it makes you feel any better I've had a shitty month." I say after a long pause.

"I really don't think your problems hold a candle to mine sweetheart."

"You'd be surprised. I've got a pretty fucked up life."

"Amen to that." He laughs. It sounds like a thousand crying violins. Tortured and stunning all at the same time.

There's another long pause.

"Who are you?" he says in a whisper. He's looking at me again. Forehead scrunched and eyebrow knit together in confusion. "I've never seen you before."

I don't know how to answer him. Because honestly, I have no idea who I am. I know I'm Bella Swan. I know I have brown hair and brown eyes. But that's it. Ever since Edward left, I really don't know what or who I am anymore.

"I'm just a girl." I say softly, because it's the truth. I'm just Bella Swan…the girl.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter...first contact sort of thing. Like I said before, Damon will be a tad nice to Bella, but don't worry he's still very much Damon. I believe the next two chapters have him in it too, so you can look forward to that. **

**I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, sent me a message, and followed the story or added as a favorite. Thank you guys so much. Though...I would always love more reviews:)  
**

**Next chapter: more Della or Bellmon...or whatever other shipper name you can come up with. Actually...send me a message of your favorite. That would be nice:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters shorter...sorry...but I still promise it's good:)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**There's nothing wrong or evil about having a bad day. There's everything wrong with making others have to have it... with you.  
**

**-Neil Cavuto**

**I'm being a hypocrite, but I still want to help...**

"Do you have a name?" he asks.

"Yep," I say popping the p, "I'm just choosing not to tell you."

"So you lie down next to a complete stranger in the middle of the road, but you won't tell them your name."

"Yep." I pop the p again.

"You really are a smartass."

There's another long pause.

"Do you want to talk about it?" This time I'm the one to break the silence.

"Talk about what?"

"Why you had such a shitty day."

"Why do you care?" His eyes are narrowed at me now. They look ruthless and mean. Why am I not afraid?

"I don't" If I could shrug my shoulders I would. But since I'm lying on the ground it really doesn't work out, "I just find that it helps to talk about it sometimes."

He doesn't answer me, just turns his head to look away and take a deep breath. It's at least a five minute break before he finally says something.

"Girl problems."

"Hmm?"

"Why I had such a shitty day…its girl problems." His voice is soft and sad. It makes me want to roll over and wrap him in a tight hug.

Of course—I don't.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Chirping crickets and croaking frogs is our background noise.

"What about you?" he asks, "Why did you have such a shitty month?"

"Boy problems." I respond. He laughs.

"You know what I think." He says.

"What?"

"Love sucks."

"I'd have to agree."

* * *

**Bella and Damon bonding...it's so perfect. There both a little bit broken and scared, maybe they can help fix each other;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really don't have much to say, besides of course REVIEW cause I love them. They're even better than Damon giving you a hug...maybe...**

**Oh and still PM me with any shipper names for Bella and Damon:) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write Deal With It**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it:)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Our language has wisely sensed the two sides of being alone. It has created the word loneliness to express the pain of being alone. And it has created the word solitude to express the glory of being alone.  
-Paul Tillich**

**It scares me-how this emptiness feels.**

"I need to go Stranger." I say. We've been talking for awhile now and I'm begging to get tired.

"Ok Just-a-Girl." He says with a sigh. We still don't know each other's names. He calls me Just-a-Girl or smartass. I call him Stranger or road-kill. It's not conventional, but it works for us.

"I enjoyed this," I muse, "It was nice." Stranger doesn't answer me. He just chuckles softly and keeps starring at the sky. Not wanting to disturb him I get up and head over to my new car without another word.

Sitting in the soft seat of the car I let my mind wonder shortly back to Edward. He would have never approved of me doing this. He thought I was a fragile flower just waiting to be plucked from the ground and ripped apart. And I guess—in his world—I was. Just a weak little human that could break at any moment.

But I could have been more than that. I would have let him change me without a question asked. I would be a vampire right now and we could be living our—

No.

I can't think like that.

I just can't.

I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, and I quickly turn my thoughts away from Edward and to the strange man.

He's still probably in the road.

In my way.

I should probably yell at him to move.

I get out of the car so I can shout at him, but when I look to where he had been, the road sits empty. Fog rolls onto the pavement and the moon shines brightly above.

The strange man is gone, and once again—I'm alone.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_

**Damon's thoughts #1**

I can't stop thinking about the girl. The smartass, doesn't know she's beautiful girl that lied next to me in the middle of the road.

She had to be crazy; right? Who in their right mind would do something like that?

I was a vampire for Christ sake. Her natural instincts should have had her screaming and running in the other direction. Elena hates me, Stefan—my own brother—hates me. Don't even get me started about the Witch Bonnie. She couldn't even stand to be near me. They all thought I was a monster. So why did this girl look me straight in the eyes and told me that I wasn't?

Tonight, I had had every attention on making someone suffer. I wanted one of those pathetic humans to feel the pain that was ripping through my chest at this very moment. I wanted to suck them dry and leave their bodies so that everyone they knew could feel the pain of loss.

But when I looked into those big, doe like eyes—I just couldn't do it.

Maybe it was because of the pain that I had seen in her expression. She and looked like she's been to hell and back three times over.

I had realized that she looked exactly like me.

Heartbroken and destroyed.

"Where have you been?" The disapproving voice of my brother knocked me back into reality, where everything was not ok and Just-a-Girl wasn't there to tell me any different.

"Out."

"Out hunting." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Haven't you already done enough damage this week Damon." I had the sudden urge to tell my brother that I hadn't actually killed anyone tonight. Maybe then he wouldn't be glaring at me with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

Of course, I squelched that idea almost as quickly as it came.

"She was ok," I say grinning into my drink, "Of course sorority girls are getting a little drab. What do you think Steffy? Should I spice it up?"

Stefan looks at me in disgust.

"You're an ass Damon." He chastises before marching off towards his room.

"I know." I whisper into the glass of whisky when I'm sure he can't hear. "I know."

* * *

**Sooooo what do you guys think of Damon's POV. I would really love some feedback on it.****  
**

**Next chapter Bella meets Elena...wonder how that will go? hint hint...**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I can't wait to here more of them. Oh and from now on I will call Bella and Damon Della, cause I just think that's the cutest one:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the review and support from the last chapter. It really made my day:)**

**Here's your daily update.**

**Meet you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I've never let my school interfere with my education.  
-Mark Twain**

**I'd rather not be here...**

I start my senior year today—again.

Do I want to? No.

Do I have to? Yes.

That's why, at this very moment, I'm reluctantly standing in the school's office while the too-happy-for-a-Monday-morning secretary gets me my schedule. She's telling me all about Mystic Falls and how everyone here is just so nice.

You'll love it, she told me, everyone does.

I don't believe her for a second.

All high schools are the same. Small school or not. There are the jocks, the geeks, and the nobodies. Of course there are branches off of these main three. Band geeks, football stars, druggies…hell you know what I mean. There's only way to survive high school and that's to find a group of friends and stick with them.

Because if you don't then your all alone. And nobody wants to be alone.

The door of the small office opens behind me, waking me up from my stupor. I think that the secretary had been talking to me for awhile now, I'm just not exactly sure what she told me.

"Elena," the sectary says warmly. "Just the person I need." I turn around to see this Elena character. The secretary seems to like her and I hope that means that I may have stumbled upon a fast friend.

Elena is beautiful. She had long dark, brown hair that hangs straight all the way to her mid-back. She's dressed impeccably well for just another day at school, with what looks like designer jeans and heeled boots. Her brown eyes—like mine—seem warm and welcoming.

I'm jealous.

And I hate how that feels.

"Hello Mrs. Tucker," she says in a musical voice, "Whose this?"

"This is our new student Isabella Swan she's a senior this year. I was wondering if you can show her around" Mrs. Tucker says happily.

"It's just Bella," I say to no one in particular. Elena smiles widely.

"I'd love to show you around Bella," Elena says. "You'll just love it here I know it. Mystic Falls is…"

I tune her out.

Of course I make the respectful ohhs and awhs as she shows me around the small school. I even give a little bit of an effort to talk to her. But to be honest, if she asked me to repeat anything she said, I would be at a lost.

Mundane things like lockers, classrooms, and teachers just weren't worth the time anymore. Now that I know that there's something more than just high school and imprudent humans, why the hell would I want to be here?

But No. I'm stuck in this drab, boring building with a too happy of a girl that wont shut up, and hundreds of other kids that I just don't want to talk to.

High school sucks.

* * *

**Wellll...leave me some feedback on what you guys thought of Elena and Bella's first encounter. Next chapter Bella meets the rest of the gang, and there defiantly some interesting reactions you might not see coming...**

**Anyways here's some things you should know: I don't know if this coincides with Vampire Diaries but in this story Elena will be a Junior, along with the rest of the gang. I wanted to Bella to stand out from them, and in later chapters you will see why. I wish I could tell you more but I really can't, sooooo I'm just going to shut up now. **

**Damon's thoughts: I think you guys really liked it so they will continue. I don't know when they will be, but I promise they will be place in important chapters. I think the next one is somewhere in the teens, so you'll have to wait. But don't worry the chapters start to get longer now...well at least they seem longer. **

**That's about all I have to say. I hope you guys are enjoying and I really love all your reviews! So keep that up:) Oh and I would also say I SHIP DELLA!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Damon again:'(**

**But we meet Stefan and everyone else:)**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**The moment there is suspicion about a person's motives, everything he does becomes tainted.**

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

**There a strange group of friends...**

Its lunch time and Elena is still chattering away. Somewhere in our conversation she had invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Somehow I said yes.

Now I'm at a table of five plus me.

There's Caroline, a spunky blond that talks even more than Elena. Tyler who's cute, tan and has anger issues (He reminds me of Jake). Matt; he's best described as a sandy blond haired boy with sad eyes and a watery smile. Of course there's Elena, and then let's not forget Stefan.

There's something off about Stefan Salvatore.

He's Elena's boyfriend and all around good guy. That's what they told me. He's crazy beautiful too. With messy bronze hair, piercing hazel eyes, and a jaw line that could cut glass. In an almost eerie way he reminded me of my Stranger. He also reminds me of Edward, and that's probably why I have no desire to be anywhere near Stefan.

"Usually Bonnie is here to." Caroline says, "But her grandma just died so she's away. It's too bad to. She's going to miss a lot of fun."

"Caroline," Elena hisses, "That's rude." Elena's eyes are glistening with sorrow and worry. I guess it makes since. Your friends grandma just died, you should be sad. But not that sad and defiantly not that worried.

Stefan is running his hands through his hair. He looks tense too.

I'm guessing there's more to the story of Bonnie's grandma's death.

"Well that's too bad." I say breaking the tension that crackles in the air.

"Yeah it is," Caroline says, "But now we have you so…." She lets her words trail off. I really don't know what that means.

"You should come to the Grill with us tonight." Elena pipes in. "It's our usual hangout and almost everyone goes there. We could introduce you to people."

I find it hard to believe.

That people hang out on a Monday night. But I don't want to be that girl, the one that ruins all the fun. So I nod my head in agreement.

"Sounds like fun." I'm trying to sound happy, but I don't know how well it worked out.

Caroline squeals in excitement telling me all the things we're going to do together. Matt smiles at me and Tyler nods his head in approval. Elena's beaming and Stefan—Stefan is looking at me with suspicious eyes.

Stefan Salvatore is looking at my wrist. Right where a moon shaped scar marks my skin.

* * *

**OH MY GOD STEFAN...one thing I would like to say about this chapter: tension.**

**I know It's a filler chapter but it shows a little bit more of Elena, Stefan, and Bella's relationship. I promise the next chapter is soooooo much better. And the reason why starts wit a D and ends in a amon:)**

**Loving all the reviews I'm getting, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks to all the new follower and favorites, and a bigger thanks to all the ones that have been with this for awhile. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh and I'm glad Della is catching on!:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the later update, I was busy today. Schools getting hectic so these might be more sparadic, but they should be every day or every other day:)**

**Just a touch of Della in this chapter!**

**See you at the bottom.:)**

* * *

**"What girl doesn't love the tortured bad boy? I think when it comes to bad boys, girls/women have this desire to step forward and try to rescue that sort of individual. It is very appealing to the nurturer inside us I think."**

**-Lacey Weatherford**

**Amber liquid makes everything easier...**

Charlie wasn't home so I decided to head over to the Grill early.

I had nothing better to do—besides reading—and Bella Swan wanted to turn over a new leaf. I wanted to be different then the cationic, shy girl I was back in Forks. I wanted to be more outspoken, break a few rules, live a little.

And why not start now?

Mystic Falls Grill was easy to find. Elena had been right; almost everyone seemed to be there. Walking in, I could see a basic setup for any bar/grill. Pool tables in the back, tables full of patrons in the middle, and a bar to the right.

It was full of life and it looked…fun?

I wouldn't really know. For the last month I've practically been a zombie. I don't really think I know what fun means anymore.

I take a long look around the room. Left to right. No one really notices me. Then again I'm not really noticeable. Just another girl in jeans and a t-shirt out for a Monday night with friends. I had been expecting starring and gawking. It's what usually accompanied the new girl status, but I guess Mystic Falls was different.

I was ok with that.

Turning my head all the way to the right, something catches my eye. Or should I say someone.

They're wearing an all black getup, but somehow he doesn't seem like a depressed, emo that writes poetry in their mother's basement. The man look like a bad boy you would see in a movie who rides a motorcycle and has a cigarette hanging from their mouth. Leather jacket, black pants, and tough looking boots that seemed to have gone through a lot.

He seems familiar.

That black hair looks familiar.

I take a step towards him, watching as he twirls the amber filled glass in a slow, steady circle. There's a bottle sitting on the counter in front of him. I guess he's a leave the bottle kind of guy. Or maybe he's just having a leave the bottle kind of day.

He must have felt me starring at him, because soon the man turns around. It's then I figure out why he looks so familiar. Just one look at those piercing blue eyes and I would know him anywhere.

It's my Stranger.

I don't hesitate to walk all the way over to him now. He's someone I know, even If I don't know him well at all. This time my Stranger isn't the stranger.

I am.

And sometimes it's nice to be known.

"Hello Stanger." I say sliding onto the stool next to him. I nod towards the half empty whisky bottle, "Have another bad day?"

Stranger laughs. It's loud, musical, and sad.

"You know what Just-a-Girl. I am."

* * *

**Next chapter: DELLA! DELLA! DELLA! DELLA!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. Keep up the reviews you guys I love them! They make my day. Also feel free to ask any questions, I'd be glad to answer...some. No give aways though. I'm not going to tell you the story plot:)**

**Question to be answered: Sheriff Forbes is not Sheriff Forbes anymore, it will be explained in a later chapter. All you need to know is that due to "animal attacks" things happened and she had to be let go. She is still in the story though. Not much, but she's still there. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's full of Della**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Often people display a curious respect for a man drunk, rather like the respect of simple races for the insane... There is something awe-inspiring in one who has lost all inhibitions.**

**-F. Scott Fitzgerald**

**It's a secret; I really don't know what I'm doing...**

"Wanna' talk about it?"

"No _Bella Swan_," he puts extra stress on my name, "I don't."

"How did you figure out my name?" I'm curious, but I probably already know the answer. News like me travels fast in a small town.

"I've heard all about you Just-a-Girl," I'm slightly impressed that he's not slurring his words together. He must be a heavy weight, "My brother came home ranting about Elena's new best friend, _Bella_ Swan."

"Brother?"

"Of course I prefer your full name better," he says ignoring my question, "Isabella…so beautiful." He gaffs, "But I guess that means _Bella _works fine too."

"Brother?" I ask again. I don't need to get off topic, especially if that topic is me.

"Stefan," he rolls his eyes. No love lost there. "Or as I like to call him Saint Stefan. Best damn thing that ever lived." Another gaff, "I bet you just think he's great to. Don't ya Just-a-Girl."

"Actually, I don't like him that much."

My Stranger just stares at me in disbelief.

"Really?"

I nod.

"But don't tell him," I say quickly, "No offense or anything, but your brother kind of freaks me out. There's just something…off…"

I don't know why I'm being this honest with him. I'm never this honest with anyone. I don't even know his first name.

"Your way to observant for your own good," he says taking a long drink of his whisky, "It's going to get you killed."

I laugh. He stares with a wide open mouth, gawking.

"Would it surprise you to hear that I've actually been told that before?"

"I don't get you."

"It's ok, I don't get me either." He doesn't reply. He just sits there and continues starring at me. Brown eyes vs. blue.

"Wanna' talk about it?" I ask again. I point to the whisky bottle again.

My stranger opens his mouth to reply. I'm probably guessing it was either the word no or another sarcastic blow off.

I would never know.

Because behind us there's a cold, hard voice that sounds angry. Really, really angry. It says:

"Damon, what the fuck are you doing here?"

-_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_-

**Damon's thoughts #2**

Damon's thoughts

I'm surrounded by girls.

Pretty, skinny, sexy girls, that show off their body's hoping that I'll pay attention to them. And I do…sort of.

They're all brunets too. I hadn't consciously done it on purpose. I had just gone out in search of some female companionship to take my mind off the bitch Katherine—and of course the new brunette that's been on my mind lately.

Hence all the brunettes.

"Damon," A girl wines as she pushed her breast into my face. Usually I would have been all over that. My mouth feasting on her delectable, smooth skin. But not today. I'm not drunk enough to forget Katherine just yet. "Will you please…"

Her voice was cut off by the slamming of the front door. All the girls squeal in fear as they run around trying to find their discarded clothes.

I don't.

I just stay shirtless on my favorite red chair and take a long draw of scotch.

"Damon we need to talk," Stefan's voice says. He ignores the girls. I guess he's just use to them now.

"We always need to talk."

"This is important. There's a new girl and Elena already planning to become her new best friend."

"This concerns me how?" I scratch the rough fabric of the couch. I really didn't want to hear about my brother's insecurity issues today.

"I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone." I muse. Then a thought flashes to my mind, "What does this girl look like anyway?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes." Stefan sighs, "It doesn't matter, you need to know that she has a…"

"It does matter Stefan." I cut him off. "What's her name?" I'm betting that this new girl is the girl that lied down with me in the road. And more than anything I want to know her name. I want to call her more than just Smartass or Just-a-Girl.

Stefan groans in annoyance.

"It's Isabella Swan," Beautiful, "but she likes to be called Bella." Perfect.

That was almost an hour ago.

After wiping the sorority girl's memories and sending them on their way,(I won't mention the boring conversation with my brother) I decided to go to the Grill to get extremely drunk. I was half way through my second bottle when I had felt someone starring at me intensely.

I turned around—and I saw her.

Beautiful as ever, Isabella Swan was making her way over to where I sat. And for the first time all day—

Everything was looking up.

At least it was.

Then she had to come and ruin it all.

* * *

**So I threw in the Damon POV because it's Friday and I love you guys...you welcome.**

**Who's the mystery chica? Reviews with your guesses. It might not be a suprise or it might be the biggest shock in this story so far. Who knows...well I don, but that's beside the point. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it really let you into the mind of Damon more. Keep up with the awesome reviews and that's all I really have to say...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's ya go...sorry for the late update I was busy all day again.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**When we long for life without difficulties, remind us that oaks grow strong in contrary winds and diamonds are made under pressure.**

**-Peter Marshall **

**Maybe there's something off about her too...**

The cold voice is Elena's. I'm not expecting that at all.

At the school she had seemed like such a happy go-lucky girl. But now she just seems mad. Really mad. And all that anger and hate seems to be aimed at one Mr. Damon Salvatore.

Ha-ha that's right Stanger; I know your name now.

"Hello Elena," he rolls his eyes, "Care to join the party."

She ignores him.

"Hi Bella," she's all smiles and rainbows now. I wonder if I should be scared at how quickly her emotions just changed. "You're early."

I raise one eyebrow at Damon. It asks: is this your girl problem?

He shakes his hand back in forth. It replies: sort of.

"Yeah," I'm back to talking to Elena now. She's still smiling at me. Beaming actually. "Charlie wasn't home so I thought I leave early. Nothing to do you know."

"Charlie?" Elena asks.

"My dad."

"And you call him Charlie?" I don't know whether she's being curious or accusing. I was never really good with people. So instead of answering her, I just nod.

Damon is smirking at the exchange.

"Well Stefan and I are here. Tyler, Matt, and Caroline should be here soon too." she points to the back of the Grill at a table close to where people are playing pool. Stefan's already sitting there and he's glaring daggers at his brother. "You can come and sit with us now."

I smile at her. I hope she can't tell it's fake.

"I'll be right over there Elena. I just need to finish my conversation with St—Damon."

"Really?" she looks concerned.

"Yep"

"Well ok then," it's awkward now. I can just tell. "I'll see you soon."

I smile at her as she walks over to Stefan. Thankfully her appearance takes away his focus on Damon and I.

Its a couple seconds before we talk.

"You want me to go sit with you?" Damon asks.

I nod my head.

"Don't want to sit alone with creepy Stefan?"

I nod my head again. Damon laughs.

"I really don't get you Just-a-Girl," he's still laughing as he says it, "I really don't."

* * *

**So now we see a different side of Elena...how did you like her. Comments and reviews are welcomed!**

**Note: If you haven't guessed yet Elena, Stefan, and Bella aren't going to be bestie best friends. It's just not how I'm going to write this story. We'll have to see what happens to them and their relationship later on.**

**Keep up the reviews guys I really love them. Don't be afraid to ask questions and all that jazz. Thanks for all the support you all are amazing!:)**

**P.S-I really love the quote in this chapter, I want you all to take it to heart:) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did someone order Della with a side of sassy Bella? Well if you did here you go!**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**"And it is still true, no matter how old you are, when you go out into the world it is best to hold hands and stick together."**

**-Robert Fulghum **

**Why do they hate him so much?**

It's really awkward now.

Really, really awkward.

Elena, Stefan, Damon and I sit at the table in the back, alone and unwatched. Stefan is looking between Damon and me with a disgusted look, Elena has the fake smile glued to her face, and Damon is smirking like crazy. Me, well I'm looking down at the red table blushing until my face is completely red.

"There are only six seats." Elena says after a very long pause.

"And there are four of us." Damon parries.

"Not for long."

"Oh that's right Blondie and your two boy toys are coming too." It's really hard for me not to laugh, but somehow I'm able to restrain the smile and keep my face neutral.

"Yes they are." Stefan defends his girlfriend, "Then you'll have to leave." I look at Damon to see a flash of hurt cross his face before it's quickly masked with a blank stare.

Stefan and I were definitely not going to get along.

"Can't we just push the chairs together and bring another one over here?" I pipe in.

"Where will we get the other chair?"

"We can barrow one from another table Stefan, it's not like the place is packed." My voice is cold. So very cold. And I think it shocks all three of them to hear me like that. Hell it shocks me. When did I grow a pair and start putting my opinion out there. I was usually a go with the flow type of person.

The table is quiet as Stefan and I had are very own stare-off. He's the first to break contact, his eyes flickering down to my wrist. All he'll see is the cloth of my shirt.

That's right buddy, I'm not making that mistake again.

"So Bella," Elena says trying to break the tension, "You and Damon seem to know each other well…" she doesn't finish her sentence. We all know she wants to ask the how, when, and why.

"I don't know him that well at all actually," I'm just rolling with this confident Bella today. I like her. A lot. "We just met yesterday, and I didn't even know his name until tonight."

"And he hasn't driven you away yet." I heard Stefan mumble under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear it. Yet I did.

"No Saint Stefan," Damon's voice is snarky and rude, "I haven't."

This conversation isn't going well at all. It was a mistake to invite Damon over here. It was a mistake to even come here tonight. I had been a stupid, stupid girl to ever think that I would fit in with these people.

I stood up to leave. I have had enough.

"Bella what are you…"

"Did we miss something," A deep voice said from behind. We all turned our heads slowly to see Tyler, Matt, and Caroline staring at us in shock. "Because it looks like World War Three just started without us."

* * *

**So now I really don't like Elena and Stefan! What about you guys? Opinions and reviews are loved and cherished!**

**Note: You guy seem to like the whole Stelena and Bella aren't besties so *hint hint* it just might stay that way. I would also like to say that everyone seems to like Creepy-Stefan (well we don't actually like him...you get the point.) **

**DON'T WORRY: the scar and more will be discussed****...later;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites:) I love you guys:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: DELLA CHAPTER AHEAD. Be prepared for emotions that you may not be able to contain.**

**Meet you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**If your lucky enough to be different, don't ever change**

**-Taylor Swift **

**He's someone special, I just know it...**

"You missed nothing Ty," Elena said in a smooth voice. I was starting not to like her either. "Bella was about to get up and get an extra chair. Damon's joining us tonight." She's sickly sweet and full of broken glass.

"Actually I think Bella was about to leave," Damon said, "Weren't you Bella?"

"I…ummm…I was." Timid Bella was back and coming in strong. I coughed slightly, "And Damon just offered me a ride back home."

"I did?" Damon said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yes you did." I gave him a look that clearly said: get me the hell out of here now. He seemed to get the message because he was out of his seat in a blink of an eye.

"What about Dinner?" Caroline asked, "Weren't you going to eat here?"

"I ate before I came." It was the first thing that popped into my head, and it was going to have to work, "I'm not hungry. Just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"We have to go now," Damon said pushing me in the back towards the exit. "See you at home Stefan. And don't bring Elena back again. I don't need to hear you two having sex!" Of course he waited till we were half way across the room before he said the last part.

I laughed all the way until we made it outside.

The cool air sobered me up almost instantly as we walked into the night's breeze, but there was still a smile on my face as I remembered Stefan and Elena's reaction.

"You are a horrible brother Stranger." I said with a chuckle.

"I am a great brother." He stated with confidence, "I'm preaching abstinence and trying to keep my brother from STD's or becoming a teen father."

"Well that's always good." I roll my eyes. No way he didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice.

"Smartass." He huffs. It makes me laugh again.

I can't remember the last time I've smiled this much. Must be pre traumatic break-up. The thought makes the smile instantly disappear.

Damon notices.

"What's wrong Just-a-Girl?" he asks

"Nothing," My voice is soft; almost a whisper, "Just thinking about school tomorrow. It's going to be horrible."

I was getting really good at this lying thing.

"Why?"

"Because I think I just walked out on any chance of friends I was going to have. Sure I know they're juniors, so I won't have to deal with them in any classes. But what about lunch or break time?"

"Easy," Damon shrugs his shoulders, "Make new friends."

"I'm not good at making friends."

"I don't believe you," he says narrowing his eyes, "You got me to like you and that's pretty hard thing to do."

"You're different." I defend

"How?"

I look at him for a long time trying to think of an answer. Nothing comes to mind.

"I don't know Stanger, but you are."

And I had been right when I said it then. Damon was different, I just didn't know why yet.

* * *

**DJKGFGSHUG asdfnghjaef adgfah...I just have all these feels...What about you guys?**

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: I read your review and was like "How did she know?" LOLS**

**Note: A lot of you want longer chapters, they vary. I'm sorry not all of them are going to be long, it's just how I'm writing this story. Promise though, there is a lot of chapters.**

**Stelena hate is strong. Della love is stronger;)**

**On an unrelated note: Now I'm going to wait and watch The Voice! I love Adam and Blake! There my favorite!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	15. Chapter 15

**And I present to you...even more Della**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship.  
-Oscar Wilde **

**I'm tingling and I don't know why...**

"You know I walked here too." Damon says after a long break.

"I kind of figured. Don't worry I actually drove."

"So you lied." He gasps in fake horror. Then he leans in towards me to whisper in my ear, "Isabella Swan you dirty, dirty liar." My heart picks up as his breath fans across the side of my face. We aren't walking anymore; just standing still. And we're so close. So very, very close.

It takes everything I have to push him—not so playfully—away and pretend like nothing happened. Pretend not to notice how hard and warm his muscles are when I push him. Pretend not to notice my body's reaction to the discovery.

Pretend not to notice that I'm not thinking of Edward. Not one single thought.

"I bet you lie all the time." I say

"Are you judging me?" He puts his hand on his heart as he gasps, acting distressed at my insult.

"You're drunk." I point out.

"That was the second bottle." He admits

"You didn't seem so drunk when we were with Stefan and Elena."

"That's because my brother is a fun killer. One look at his brooding face and Bam! All the joy and happiness of a buzz gets wiped away."

I laugh. It's loud and obnoxious and it feels oh so good.

"I'll give you a lift to your house." We're by my car now. Damon's leaning against the passenger side door and I stand in front of him looking worried.

"Why would you do that?" he asks, "Do you plan on doing something…dirty when we get there. After all Just-a-Girl you are a dirty, dirty liar." I blush like crazy. I'm sure my face is a beat red tomato in the sun. Damon is grinning.

I've never reacted this way to a guy before.

Sure my heart has raced; but never as fast as this.

My breaths have grown heavier; but never this deep.

I've gotten goosebumps; but never for this long.

I have felt attracted to a man before. Edward was proof of that. But Damon seemed to be driving me and my body into overdrive. I didn't quite know if I liked it or not.

"No," I say. My face is still burning, "I…I just wanted to be nice. You know, help a friend out." The grin falls off his face only to be replaced by a guarded, worried look.

"Friend?" his voice is soft. He seems shocked at my use of the word.

"Yeah," I say, "We're friends…well sort of. You're more like an acquaintance that could easily become a friend."

Damon stares at me for a very long time. His face is blank and I can't get a single read out of it. My heart is beating like crazy when finally, a slow smile blossoms on his face.

"I've never really had a friend," he says softly. "But I do like the sound of having one. Of course that is if you think you can keep up."

I look at him. A smile of my own slinking it's way into a grin.

"Bring it."

* * *

**Sometimes Damon makes me want to cry...then other times...well let's not talk about other times..What about you guys? Review are loved**

**Sorry about the delay...studying for exam tomorrow, thought I'd take a break and give you guys the next chapter.**

**Hope you're liking the relationship thus far, more Della to come. Only cause I love you guys:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh, perfect song for Della Darkside Kelly Clarkson **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	16. Chapter 16

**One more Della chapter**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**There are no secrets to success. It is the result of preparation, hard work, and learning from failure.  
-Colin Powell**

**What isn't he telling me...**

"It's kind of depressing in here." I'm currently looking at the inside of the Salvatore Boarding House, and right now I'm not impressed. It's dark and slightly musty, not to mention there was way too much red and velvet in here. It reminded me of an antique store. Creepy yet elegant.

"I don't think anyone's ever told me that." Damon muses. He's sitting on a gothic looking, red armchair. It looks well used and loved. "Most people are impressed."

"I'm not most people."

"I defiantly know that."

There's a pause in our conversation. I continue to look around the living room, and Damon continues to look at me. The look he was giving me made tingles run through my spine. It made me stand up straighter. It made me aware of every single one of his movements and every single one of his breaths.

He was making me nervous. In a good way.

I really needed to leave.

"I should go," My voice is hoarse, "Charlie will be wondering where I am."

I start to walk towards the door, but Damon is faster. He's up and in front me so quickly I forget to breathe.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly, "You don't have too."

"No," I'm adamant now, "I should really get going." I push my way past him. But I'm not two steps before he grabs my arm, forcing me to look at him.

I look into his eyes watching as they dilate into pitch black holes.

"Stay." His voice is firm, almost commanding.

"Damon, I need to go."

He's looking at me in complete shock. He's probably never been turned down like that before. He's too beautiful to be turned down like that. I'm crazy to turn him down like that.

"Ok." His voice is guarded. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess you will Stranger." This time when I walk away Damon lets me go without a problem. It kind of makes me sad.

I'm almost out the door when I hear him call to me:

"Bella have you ever heard of vervain before?"

"No, what's vervain?"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Oh my goodness golly me, Damon can't compel Bella...wonder why? Reviews are loved;)**

**Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, to make up for it there will be another one of these little chapters coming in later tonight. So I wont bore you with a long AN and just do it next chappie:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's your second of the night**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Any man can be a Father but it takes someone special to be a dad.**

**-Anne Geddes **

**Maybe I can be normal...**

"So you were out with friends." It's the first thing I hear when I walk through the doors of my new house. Charlie sits on the couch, beer in hand, watching the black screen of the TV.

He was waiting for me.

"Yeah, we went to this place called the Grill." I hang up my purse and keys and slowly walk towards my dad.

"Hmm." Is all he says before taking another swig of his beer.

I don't know what to say to him. I was never good at talking to Charlie. We had a—complicated relationship. Loving, but complicated.

"That's good," he finally says, "I'm glad you're making new friends." I don't tell him that my "new friends" aren't actually my friends.

"Yeah they're great." I say with a fake smile. I point towards the ceiling, "I'm going to go to bed now…" my words trail off. Charlie gives me a nod as his usual I love you for the day.

I rush up the stairs and quickly get ready for bed. I'm exhausted and I'm just now realizing it. It's like after you go for a nice long run. For the first ten minutes after you feel amped and ready to do more, but after that you crash and all you want to do is fall flat on your face.

That's exactly what I do when I fall onto my blue comforter. Well not on my face—I fall on my back and I think.

I think about what's going to happen tomorrow at school. How Elena and Stefan will react to me choosing Damon over them? Will I actually make any new friends? There's a thousand different scenarios playing in my mind and it's starting to give me a headache.

So I shut it off.

I stop thinking about anything and everything that has to do with tomorrow and I just concentrate on right now.

My light breathing, the fan that creates the white noise I need to fall asleep, and the sound of a crow that caws seem incredibly close to my house.

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

**Damon's thoughts #3**

I can't compel her. I tried-and I can't.

Maybe that's what _compelled_ me to follow her back to her house. I wanted to see if she if she had lied. Maybe she did know what vervain is, maybe she's lying to me to get closer, maybe she's here too...

My thoughts stop cold.

There impossible anyways. No way has Isabella Swan a vampire hunter. I doubt she even thinks that vampires are real. She probably just lives in her perfect human bubble, living a completely normal life.

Well at least until I came in.

I watch her as she tucks herself under the covers of her big, blue comforter. Watch her as she tosses and turns. I have the sudden denier to go to her. Change back into my human form and wrap her in my arms until she falls asleep peacefully.

Those are the thoughts that get me to fly away.

Don't need to be thinking about that. Those thoughts are the ones that lead you down a path that could crush you in a second. I would know, I've been there too many times before.

Stefan's waiting for me when I walk into the house. He's standing with his arms crossed-Brooding of course-and there's a glass of my whiskey by his side.

Saint Stefan wasn't acting very saint like this evening.

"We have a problem."

"I told you Bella isn't a problem." I roll my eyes at him. I was getting tired of his irrational hate for her.

"It's not about _Bella_," he says Bella's name with a hiss. Like it pains him to say it.

"Well then what is it?"

"It's about the tomb."

"As much as I love this conversation Stefan, I would love for you to get to the point now." My voice drips sarcasm. It's Stefan turn to roll his eyes.

"The tomb vampires...they're out," His voice is firm, his eyes scared, "And they aren't happy Damon. Not at all."

* * *

**And thy plot thickens. DUN DUN DUN! Soooo what do you guys thinks. Do you like Charlie and Bella's relationship, what about Stefan and Damon's? Reviews are loved and cherished.**

**I want to thank all the new readers and thank all of you for the lovely reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far, and I hope I'm giving these amazing characters justice. **

**Note: I think in the next one Bella might find out who her true allies are. And I'm sorry but we take a little break from Della, but I promise it won't be gone for that long:)**

**I thinks that it, I really have to finish my econ paper now, I've been putting it off. Writing this story instead.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry about the delay...no Della:(**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.  
-Albert Camus**

**She almost makes me laugh...**

School worked out exactly how I thought it would.

Badly.

It had started as a game of cat and mouse between Elena and I. She tried to talk to me; I tried to get away from her. Mostly because anytime she came near me, Stefan was close behind.

And Stefan and I didn't get along at all.

It began with the looks. Brooding, stay away type of looks that soon became mean, I'll kill you looks. Then came the questions. He would question anything and everything I did. If I went to the bathroom, why? If I sneezed, do you have allergies? If I dazed off and accidently stared at Elena for more than ten seconds, why are you staring at her?

By the end of the day I was ready to snap. Ignore the fact that Stefan looked like he could beat the shit out of me—which he probably could—and just chew him out for being such an asswhole.

I'm pretty sure Elena already did.

By the puppy dog looks he was giving her, and the, I'm sorry but I have to do this looks she was giving back. Yep, Elena definitely did something.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" The chirping voice of Caroline said from my side.

"What?"

"Elena and Stefan."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena used to be so much fun," Caroline sighed, "Her and Matt used to be the power couple of the school. Not that I'm complaining they broke up. I mean Matt and I are together and it's just so…"

"Caroline." I chastise her for getting off track. The more I talk to her the more I realize that she does that a lot.

"Anyways," she drags the syllables out, making the word extra long, "Elena's parents dies, she goes off the radar, comes back and she's just so…dull."

"Well losing someone you love does that to you." I would know. I lost him. And I'm still broken.

"Yeah I know, but she hooks up with Stefan, who by the way is new too, and now I barely see her. He's like an over protective pit-bull."

I chuckle lightly.

Caroline was definitely amusing.

"I have to go Caroline." I nod towards my car in empathizes. "Stuff to do, people to see, places to go." She nods he head vigorously in agreement.

"I totally know what you mean. I have so much work to do on the dance that's coming up. Not to mention Founder's day and…"

Caroline goes off again, walking by my side as she tells me every little detail about her life. And I think:

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day.

Maybe I do have one friend after all.

* * *

**So how do you like Caroline and Bella. Creepy-Stefan is an ass I know! What do you guys think?**

**I really hope you guys like the chapter, it's more of a filler but I still think it's important in the set up of Bella and Caroline's relationship. There will be Della in the next chapter, and Charlie...wonder how that will work out.**

**Loving all your beautiful reviews! And thanks so much for all the follows and favorites.:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hmmmm...wonder what will happen...**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I've been around a long time, and life still has a whole lot of surprises for me.  
-Loretta Lynn **

**Why am I happy he's here?**

He's at my house.

He's in my house.

He's talking to my dad, and they're acting like they're old friends.

It wasn't what I was expecting to see when I got home from school today. Not at all.

I was expecting to come home to an empty house—like I always did—make myself a nice cup of tea before starting dinner for me and Charlie. Then I would relax on the couch with a good book. It was what I always did. It was what I always thought I would do. But I guess—now that we're in Mystic Falls—things are getting changed up.

Because when I got home from school and walked into my not so empty house, I saw many things that were changed.

First: my dad was home. Usually—at least in Forks—I would be almost done making dinner before he walked through our front door.

Secondly: it smelled like something was cooking in the kitchen. Charlie never cooked. Ever. So why would he start now?

And finally: Damon. He was sitting comfortably on our sofa. Beer in hand and lazy smile on his face as my father and him watched the TV. Charlie looked completely at ease. He never looked like that. He wasn't that relaxed after Thanksgiving dinner and a huge piece of pie.

But now. Now he looked completely fine.

The reason. Damon.

I don't know what to do. So I just stand there gawking until my father notices me.

"Bella," He says in a cheerful voice, "You're home." Thanks for pointing out the obvious dad.

"I guess I am." I'm still rooted to my spot. My eyes are locked on Damon. My dad seems to notice, because he's on his feet and making introductions.

I don't mention that we don't need introductions. Neither does Damon.

"Bella this is Damon Salvatore, he's on the counsel with me. He's…he's ummmm helping me with some things." If that wasn't avoiding the subject then I don't know what is. Still, I'm a good daughter. I don't question my dad and I just nod me head.

I'll figure it out later. Preferably when Damon is gone.

"And Damon," Charlie continues, "This is my beautiful, daughter Bella."

"Hello Bella," he pronounces my name in a way that sends my heart racing. I don't know whether to be scared or to run into his arms, "It's so very nice to meet you." His voice is silk and chocolate, and I want more.

A smile spreads onto my face and a small laugh escaped me. Damon and Charlie both raise an eyebrow at me.

"It's nice to meet you to….Damon."

* * *

**Della's back!...what do you guys think about this?**

**Note: Before you ask...at this point Charlie just figured out that Vampires exist. So he'll be a little more protective...No he doesn't know Damon's a vampire (why do you think he got invited in?) Also I would like to say that Alraic will be coming into all of this very soon, and Bella will be thrown into the mix.**

**There's a big surprise for you guys coming up in a few chapters. So hang in there! Right now enjoy the few chapters of Della;)**

**Yeah...I think that's it. Any questions send me a PM:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	20. Chapter 20

**And we shall continue with are little Dinner party, I wonder what will happen?**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world.  
-Leo Buscaglia**

**He's up to something...I just know it.**

"Do I smell chicken?" I say plopping down onto the sofa, right next to Damon. "I think I smell chicken." Damon shakes his head side to side, obviously amused by me.

"Damon's cooking," Charlie says with a smile, "His families from Italy. He says he can make a mean chicken parmesan. I thought it would be nice for you to have the day off Bells."

"You cook?" Damon sounds surprised. I think I'm insulted.

"Yes I cook."

"She just doesn't cook," Charlie bellows in pride, "She creates dishes of bliss that make you just want to die." I feel my cheeks heat at my father's compliment. Damon just looks interested.

"I guess you'll have to cook for me sometime then." I want to scream yes. Because if that happens, I get to spend more time with Damon. And I like that idea.

"I guess I will."

"Yes, yes," Charlie puts in, "You know you're welcome here anytime Damon." Damon's smile is different this time. It almost looks like he's…arrogantly happy? I don't know if that's a feeling. But if it is, that's exactly how Damon looked right now.

Arrogantly happy.

"I'll remember that Charlie."

There's a pause in the conversation. Charlie is still smiling, and I'm staring at Damon trying to convey the message: we need to talk alone.

He doesn't listen.

"Sooo…" I say breaking the silence, "What were you guys talking about?" No time like the presence to ask those annoying, pesky little questions you have. At least, that's what I say.

"Stuff." My dad answers.

Why do I feel like I'm the adult and Charlie is the angsty teenager.

"What stuff?"

"Counsel Stuff. Adult Stuff."

I narrow my eyes at my father. Giving him the: this-conversation-isn't-over look. Damon seems all to amused by Charlie and I's antics.

I give him the: I'm-mad-at-you-too look.

"Don't you have chicken to cook," my voice is flat, "would hate for our dinner to burn."

"Bella that's—"

"That's all right Chief Swan," Damon says cutting my dad's off, "She's right. You enjoy the game. Bella can help me in the kitchen."

He's giving me the opportunity for us to talk alone.

Maybe he didn't ignore me after all.

"I'd love to." I say.

I give my dad the I love you nod before following Damon into the kitchen. By the time I enter into the kitchen Damon is already standing over a pot of bubbling sauce, throwing some unknown spice into the mix.

"The key is to stir counterclockwise." Damon says without looking at me, "It gives the sauce the right amount of…"

"Damon I don't care about the sauce."

"Then what do you care about Just-a-Girl?" he asks a question, but the tone of his voice says he knows the answer already. I hate when people do that.

I tell him anyways.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

He smiles down into the sauce.

* * *

**Damon's been invited in...and he's welcome at any time! What could happen. Review with your thoughts. There treasured and loved!:)**

**Next chapter: Next chapter is completely in Damon's POV. I didn't have time to edit it today, and I wanted to get this out for you guys. So you get a nice long Damon perspective for your next chappie. So you have that to look forward too.**

**Note: Things are going to start to fall into place. And big things are bubbling on the horizon! I'm excited for you guys to read it!**

**Keep up the reviews, I love them.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I bet you've guys have been waiting for this chapter...it's pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear.  
-Nelson Mandela**

**I really really hate her...**

It's been a long day.

And that's saying something. Because being alive for over a hundred years, I've had a lot of long days.

But at the moment—looking into Bella's warm, brown eyes—I'm feeling better. But then I remember the visit I had earlier today, and now I'm not feeling good at all.

Stefan had been right when he told me that the tomb vampires were angry. In a way, I get it. Being locked in a tomb, slowly dying—I would be pretty pissed off to. Of course I would be in a kill-everyone-you-see kind of pissed off. Not let's-take-over-the-town pissed off.

But Pearl is.

Her and Anna even paid me a little visit this morning to tell me just how pissed off they were.

It went something like this:

I was just getting a drink—like always—a nice blend of scotch and blood, when I was so rudely interrupted.

One minute I'm starring at my drink, thinking about today's council meeting, the next thing I know I'm being forced against a wall with a little black haired devil in my face.

"Anna," I draw out her name slowly. Best to make her think that I wasn't surprised, "How lovely of you to invade my property, _and_ my personal space."

"My mother wants to talk to you." She cocks her head to the right in an almost bird like twitch. I wonder if I do that too.

"Well then," I push her off of me and walk back over to my drink. "She can come and talk to me. No need to send a gopher." I take a long drink. For some reason I think I'm going to need it.

"I'm not a gopher." Anna snarled.

"You sure do look like one." Another drink. Bottoms up.

"Damon," A cold voice says. Without looking I know it's Pearl. I would know that voice anywhere. The bitch had been a friend of the even bigger bitch, Katherine. "No need to be rude to my daughter."

I give her my best fake smile.

"Long time no see Pearl." She doesn't answer me. Just hums softly as she walks slowly around my living room, dragging her pale hand gently over every curve of the couch.

She looks exactly the same. More modern, but still the same. Same black hair, same absent eyes, same, same, same.

But then again, she's a vampire. We're a constant in this forever changing world.

"I need your help." Pearl says after a long pause. She's still isn't looking at me. Just moving around the room slowly.

"For what."

"To take back what is ours." Anna snarls.

"Anna, be nice," Pearl chastises her daughter. Anna nods, becoming a statue of obedience once again.

"Take back what?" I'm curious now, I really am.

"Mystic Falls," Pearl looks at me now. Her expressionless eyes penetrating my baby blues. "We ruled it once. We would like to do it again."

"And by we, you mean the vampires?"

"Who else."

I laugh. I really can't help it.

"And why would I help you?" I slouch into my chair, looking completely relaxed. On the inside I'm a complete mess. "I actually kind of like this town the way it is."

Anna hisses. Pearl glares.

"Because if you don't we'll poke and prod at your weak points until they break." There's a pause as she let's that sink in, "literally."

"Go ahead. Personally I would like if you started with Elena first, she's starting to get on my nerves. Of course, I won't mind if you want to throw Stefan into the mix. So be my guest, poke and prod to your heart's desire."

"A day ago I would have gone after those two exact people," Pearl's smile is devious. I would know. I have had the same smile on my face too, "But then Anna here told me of someone else."

I hold my breath.

No way does she know about Bella.

No way.

"What's her name again Annabelle?" Pearl asks sweetly.

"Isabella I believe mother. Isabella Swan."

My unbeating heart drops. My stomach curls. And for the first time in years I want to throw u

It's a miracle that I somehow keep a neutral face.

That doesn't mean that Pearl doesn't notice the affect that name has on me though. She's has too many years on me. Too many years of reading people not to notice the slight twitch in my jaw, or the rapid blinking of my eyes.

"I think we've hit a nerve Anna." Pearl muses. Anna nods

I want to kill her. I want to stake her and watch her turn to a grey mummy. Then I'd turn around and kill her pathetic little daughter too.

But I can't.

I'm frozen to my spot, waiting to hear what she has to say next.

"Well, we'll leave you to think about it Damon." Her voice is sweet again. It makes it that much worse. "We'll be back. And please, make sure you think about poor Isabella Swan. We wouldn't want to poke and prod, would we?"

"You don't want to do that Pearl," My voice is threatening. Laced with hate. "You don't want to mess with me."

"Actually Damon. I think I do."

Then she walks away—Anna on her heels—and she doesn't look back.

* * *

**OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO YOU GUYS! Oh that's right…cause I can;) reviews on your thoughts are loved.**

**Note: Yes this means that Pearl will be back, and she won' be the good guy. Not at all. (Same with Anna…maybe…)**

**We pick back up with the kitchen scene tomorrow. Just needed to put this one in there first. I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thy kitchen is near, and so is Della...:)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

** "In battling evil, excess is good; for he who is moderate in announcing the truth is presenting half-truth. He conceals the other half out of fear of the people's wrath."**

**-Kahlil Gibran**

**What did they say, what did they say...**

"Your dad invited me."

"So he says." I huff. Damon stops stirring and turns around. His ice blue eyes fasten to mine, never letting go. He raises one eyebrow slowly.

"What is that supposed to me? It's not like people can control others, right?"

I can't help the soft chuckle that escapes me. Shaking my head slowly I tell him:

"You'd surprised." It's the closest thing that I have ever done to admitting the truth. That there aren't just humans walking around this earth. There are things that are stronger, faster, and all around just better than humans. Things that could make you do anything.

And I had loved one of them.

Damon stares at me for a very long time. There's no smile on his face, no smirk. Just a blank expression that guards me wearily.

It makes me wonder if he knows.

But that's just ridiculous. Just because we're in Mystic Falls doesn't mean there's anything mystic about it.

"What were you and my dad talking about?" I change the subject. I don't like the path it was going down.

"A lot of things." Damon muses. He's stirring again. Counterclockwise.

"Damon," I say in an exhausted voice, "You can't tell me one thing you guys talked about?"

"We talked about football," I glare at him. "Anddd….we talked about why you guys moved here."

I'm all alert now.

"He did."

Damon nods.

"What did he say?"

"Well I know the story already from Mystic Falls point of view. The accident, blah blah blah, chief job opens up, blah blah blah, your dad takes it, blah…"

"Blah blah," I finish for him. Damon smiles. I don't. "I want to know what my dad said to you." What I actually want to know is if he mentioned Edward.

"Not much that I already didn't know," Damon's checking on the chicken now. Opening the oven to see how close to done it is. "You guys needed a new life. Something outside of the town of Forks. So when this job opening came up, your dad thought it would be a good change of scenery."

"And that's all?" I ask in suspension.

"Hmm." Is all I get in reply. "Now can you start boiling the noodles for me? The chicken is almost done and I need to get this sauce perfect."

I nod my agreement. After all, I did say I would help.

We work quietly in the kitchen together for a long time. No one talks. No one needs too. It's a comfortable type of silence that wraps around you in a cocoon. Urging you not to break the spell.

I'm stirring the noodles in the boiling water when Damon is brave enough to break it.

"There is one more thing that Charlie mentioned. And I'm…curious."

"What?" I ask.

"Who's Edward?"

* * *

**And the big question is out there...welllllll at least one of them...Review please. I love them as much as I love cheesecake(and that's a lot)**

**Note: I know you guys may have some questions from the chapter. It hints at a couple thing, including a accident. Yes said accident involves Caroline's mom. Just so you know...**

**I LOVE DELLA! I just have to get that out of the way. And what's up with the way Damon's getting all suspicious on Bella, maybe he wants to protect her...I don't know. Well I do...but You don't;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, it was crazy. I promise though one of the three days on the weekend there will be more than one update a day..maybe...**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**"Crying is all right in its own way while it lasts. But you have to stop sooner or later, and then you still have to decide what to do." **

**-C.S Lewis**

**My chest aches and I can't breathe...**

I don't know how long it is that I stand there, just starring into a pot of boiling water and swirling white strings. All I know is it was enough time for Damon to turn off the heat on the stove, and save my noodles of the fate of being overcooked.

The silence in the room wasn't comfortable anymore.

It was tense.

So very, very tense.

"Bella I…"

"You know when we first met." I say cutting him off. I don't want to hear the pity in his voice, so I just talk. Before I lose the nerve.

"We met three days ago sweetheart. And the way we met…it's kind of hard to forget."

"Three days," I say so softly I'd be impressed if he heard, "It seems longer than that."

There's a pause.

I think he's too scared to talk.

"Anyways," I save him, "Do you remember what I said. I told you I had a bad month. I told you I was having boy problems."

He nods.

"Edward," I choke out the name. No matter how many times I say his name in my head, I can never say it out loud without bursting into tears. "he…he's the reason for it."

That's all I say in the matter.

That's all I think I can say. The rest hurts too much.

Besides, who wants to admit that the boy that you loved left you in the middle of the woods broken beyond repair? Who wants to tell someone that they're not good enough? That the girl that's standing in front of them is just another plain, useless girl, tossed to the side like a toy no child wants to play with anymore.

Because that's how I felt.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Fractured.

I know I'm crying now. I can feel the warmth of the tears running down my face. But I'm still frozen. Still starring at the stove like the steel appliance might hold all the answers to getting my life back.

It doesn't.

I feel warm arms wrap around from behind me. Somewhere in my messed up mind I know it's Damon, but at the moment I don't care. All I care about is that there's someone warm and comforting wrapped around me. And they're here. They haven't left me.

So I turn around and sob.

I blubber, I snivel, I whimper, and I howl into Damon's chest.

Until it's all out—and I can't cry anymore.

"He's an asswhole." Damon whispers into my hair when the tears calm down, "Complete dick."

There's a long pause.

All Damon does is hold me. All I do is about Edward. Think about the Cullens. Think about my life and how it need to change.

Starting now.

"You know what Damon. I think you're right."

"Bella, Bella, Bella."I can feel the smirk forming on his face, "The one thing you need to know about me is that I'm always right."

* * *

***Snivel Snivel* Their...their...their just so perfect! **

**Please review you guys, the last chapter didn't get so many. I don't know why, I thought that cliffy was pretty damn good. Hopefully the amazing amount of Della in this chapter will inspire you to review:)**

**I don't think there' really anything important that's happening in this chapter. Besides the fact that Bella's and Damon's relationship is growing. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	24. Chapter 24

**So it's really not my fault that I didn't update yesterday. It was my friends. We went to Kalamazoo and they made me stay out way too late for my own good. End plan, I didn't get home until really late (you could say early) and so I didn't get to update. So blame then. **

**Anyways…Della is on it's way.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**We build too many walls and not enough bridges.  
-Issac Newton **

**I don't want him to go...**

Dinner went by quickly.

Too quickly.

Damon had made an amazing meal (I was kind of jealous) and the conversation between the three of us seemed to flow effortlessly. (Besides the first five minutes where my dad found me crying in Damon's arms. Let's just say—awkward.) Damon didn't mention Edward again, and for that I was very thankful.

But it was getting dark out and Damon had to go.

"Have to go make sure that my brother isn't getting into too much trouble." Damon told Charlie and I. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean Damon," Charlie pulls me into a side hug. He never does that, "Of course I got lucky with Bella here. She's an old soul at heart. Sometimes I feel like she's the one raising me."

"You got that right." I mumble.

Charlie laughs again. But Damon just smiles.

"How about I walk you out Damon." I say, "Charlie can finish up the dishes. It's his turn anyways." It's just an excuse to spend more time with him. And I don't care how transparent that little fact is.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Damon smiles. He holds out his arm for me to take. Just like they did back in the 1800's. When there were still gentlemen and chivalry. I take his arm without a second thought. Letting our arms link together in an embrace.

I like it.

I really really like it.

It's quiet between us until we get to Damon's car. It's an old classic that looks brand new. I know that Jake would love it. He'd probably drool over it before hyperventi**l**ating and passing out. That's how cool this car is.

It fits Damon perfectly.

I pull away from Damon, our arms unlinking. His fall pitifully to his side while my hands begin to trace his car.

He watches me.

Just watches.

"What's her name?" It's a question that's been on my mind a lot lately. Damon knows Edwards name now, It's only right that I know the name that broke his heart.

"What are you talking about Bella?" His voice is soft and rough. It sound just as broken as mine.

"You know Ed…his name," Why can't I say it. Edward. Edward. Edward. Ed—him. "What about yours?"

Another pause.

I hold my breath. I don't know why, but it just seems right.

Then it's too much. And I have to say something.

"You don't have to tell me. I mean I was just wonder…"

"Her name is Katherine."

* * *

**I know it's one of those chapters that you hate me because I leave you at an important part. Don't worry, the conversation continues next chapter, which I'll probably post later tonight. Because I'm that fucking awesome:)**

**Keep up the beautiful reviews; I love to hear what you guys think of the story. It's what keep me going. **

**Note: I think Katherine is a bitch. A misunderstood bitch, but a bitch none the less. Just thought you guys would like to know my opinion on her, it will affect the story;)**

**Also I love Della. Just saying…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	25. Chapter 25

**The second installment of the day, full of Della love**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Anyone who isn't confused really doesn't understand the situation.  
-Edward R. Murrow **

**I'm stronger now, and I won't put up with his shit...**

I don't know what to say.

I guess I really didn't expect him to say anything. I know I only have known him for three days, but Damon seemed like the kind of person to keep everything in. Enclose his pain in four solid brick walls. Walls that would never fall.

So why the hell was he telling me something I know he's never told anyone else.

I open my mouth and close it so many times that I lose track. Damon's staring at me expectantly, but I can't seem to say a thing.

I wish I could.

I wish I could comfort him in the way he comforted me. But I can't seem to think of a way to do it.

"Bella," his voice is soft. "This is where you tell me she's a bitch. That I deserve better. You know all that break-up bullshit." Cocky Damon's back. I almost feel relived.

"She's a bitch," I'm finally able to croak out, "She doesn't deserve you. You can do much better."

Damon laughs. It's not a happy one.

"Thank you Just-a-Girl. I feel sooo much better." His voice is laced with sarcasm. It rips through to my clouded mind and wakes me up.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" I snap back at him. My hands retract from the car, finding their place on my hips. It's my don't-mess-with-me pose. I hope he realizes I won't be putting up with his regular bullshit today.

Damon's eyes are on my waist, taking in my stance. He doesn't seemed to be affected by it at all.

He slowly smiles.

"You should stay away from me Bella."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer me. He just takes a step forward until there's only an inch of space between us.

My hearts beating _too_ fast and I'm breathing _too_ heavily.

I hope he doesn't notice.

But I know he does.

Damon's hand comes up between us. I watch it in fascination as it finds a resting place on my right cheek. His thumb rubs small circles against my skin. It feels so good. Too good.

"Bella." I snap my eyes back open at his voice. What I see surprises me. His eyes, his ice blue eyes, are now so dark they're almost black. He looks confused and worried. The combination confuses me. "Promise me something."

"What?" Anything. I want to say anything.

"Be careful. Things in Mystic Falls...well they're not always what they seem."

Then he pulls away, leaving me glued to my spot.

I hear the sounds of the car starting up. Hear the tires pulling away from the curb. But I can't seem to look away from the place where Damon just was.

So when I finally turn around. I shouldn't be surprised to see that he's gone.

So why am I?

* * *

**Ahhh, he's worried about her:)**

**I know, that was a quicker one. I liked it though. What about you guys? Reviews are loved**

**Warning: There isn't Della in the next chapter. I know, depressing, but it had to happen. **

**I really don't have much to say this time around. Keep up the reviews, and I hope you guys are loving the story so far.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's ya go**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I pretend to be Captain Weird. I just do what I do.**

**-Johnny Depp **

**What's wrong with these people?**

The next day is not a blur. It's a slow crawl up a hill that just doesn't want to be climbed.

School is horrible; yet again. It is classes about things I already know; again. Elena still trying to reconcile a relationship with me that never started; that's failing. Stefan still being a complete ass, but at least this time he seems content to ignore me why being that complete ass. Let's not mention that Tyler has made it his sole mission to sleep with me; which I don't want to.

Like I said.

Not a good day.

The only thing that makes it any better is that Caroline still seems to like me. She's the only one that I've talked to all day. Well more like, she's talked I've listened. Besides that, I've sat In the back of each class feeling content to just watch.

Well accept in Mr. Saltzman's room. Or Alaric as he like to be called.

New age teacher. Who knew?

He's the only teacher in this hell hole of a school that has seemed to taken an interest in me.

And I don't know why?

I don't answer any questions in class. I arrive on time, and I'm always well behaved. I do everything to stay out of the spotlight, but Alaric seems dead set on putting me exactly in it.

And for that—I hate him.

Sort of.

Like today. After class Alaric called me up to his desk because we needed to "talk." He told me a lot of bullshit about being concerned about my lack of participation and liveliness. But we both knew I was up here for something different. The difference between him and I was that he knew what he wanted. I had no clue.

So I told him:

"What do you really want Mr. Saltzman?"

"I told you to call me Alaric Bella," he said running his hand through his tangled hair. I just gave him a don't-give-me-that-shit look.

Alaric had sighed.

Looked at me straight in the face and said:

"I just want to warn you Bella," I raised my eyebrow. He continued, "Just…just be careful."

It was the second person that had told me that in two days, and I was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with this town. First it was Damon (which I understood), but now my History teacher?

That's just not right.

It's only my fourth day in Mystic Falls, but I already knew one thing for sure.

Something wasn't right with this town.

I just didn't know what.

* * *

**Now Alaric is warning Bella..What is this? What are your guys thoughts on why Alaric would do such a thing;)**

**Note: I'm not sure what Alaric's last name, I'm pretty sure I got it right. But feel free to correct me. **

**More Notes: This is more of a filler chapter than anything. They're a necessary evil. But again, hints people. Read between the lines. I would also like to warn you that again, there is no Damon in the next chapter. We're taking a little break, but I so believe there is a Damon thoughts coming up soon.**

**Also:I really hope you lovely readers are enjoying the story. This is one that I actually really enjoy writing, and one that just flows in my head. Many things are going to be starting to get addressed, and things will be picking up in the vampire world. Because nothing can stay to peaceful for long in Mystic Falls;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey look, I updated on time**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"My dad told me never to talk to strangers. To bad I didn't listen."**

**-****unknown**

**I miss black leather jackets...**

Caroline wanted to meet me at the Grill tonight.

I said yes, because that's what you say to the one person that's your only friend in this town.

Again, I went there early. I kept telling myself that it had nothing to do with wanting to see Damon—who I hadn't seen all day—and it was just the fact that I wanted to meet some new people.

That was a lie.

I had no desire to meet anyone new. To be honest, most people in this town scared the shit out of me.

They look at me. Judge me. Walk away.

Bitches. Dicks. Jerks. Asswholes. Whatever you wanted to call them, they're seemed to be a lot of them in Mystic Falls.

It's why I feel my stomach crunch when I don't see the already familiar jacket sitting at the bar. It's why I was about to walk back out of the door. But because of my amazing luck, that doesn't happen, because someone had come in behind me. And when I turned around I ran smack into a five foot nothing girl.

She's pretty. Not like Elena was, but still—pretty. Silky black hair frames her face and falls over her shoulders. Her almost black eyes are smiling at me, and her pale skin is almost shinning in the dark lighting of the Grill.

"Hi," the peppy girl chirps, "I'm Anna." She reaches her hand out in greeting. I don't take it.

"I'm Bella." I say with a small smile.

"Oh I know." Anna cocks her head to the right. It reminds me of a bird. "I've heard a lot about you Bella Swan."

The way she says it sends shivers rushing through me. It's dark and scary. But the thought that the happy girl in front of me as dark and scary is completely off. She probably just heard about me because of my new girl status.

"I…"

"Bella you're early!" Caroline's voice is racing towards me. And the next thing I know the girl herself is rushing towards me to. A mess of blond, bangles, and something that smells like violets.

She's my own personal savior.

And I'm glad I have her.

"I already ordered us some mozzarella cheese-sticks for a starter. I don't know about you but I am just craving something fried. Oh My God! I forgot to tell you about this thing that Matt did for me, it was just so…oh hi Anna."

"Caroline." Anna doesn't seem fazed by Caroline. She just seems amused. She turns to me, "I see you have plans. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." Is my reply. Because I can't tell her I don't want to see her again. That's just mean.

But it was true.

I truly never ever ever wanted to see her ever again.

* * *

**So Bella met Anna and now she has dinner plans with the fantastic Caroline. Wonder how that will go? What are your guys thoughts?**

**I liked the thoughts from the last chapter, their different and I liked seeing the story through your guys eyes instead of mine:) So keep it up**

**Next Chapter:Dinner with Caroline. Caroline likes to gossip, I'm sure she'll drop some type of important info...just saying**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's you go. BFFLs time with Caroline and Bella…**

**Sorry no Della.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.  
**

**-Arnold H. Glasow**

**Chit Chat, Chit Chat…She just keeps going, almost like an energizer bunny…**

Caroline was right. The fried food really hit the spot.

I can't remember the last time I had something so greasy yet so yummy. Mozzarella cheese-sticks; the pros definitely outweighed the cons.

It had been a—interesting dinner to say the least. Caroline was being very Caroline with all the chatter about Matt, the town, and everything and anything that had to do with her life. She was a very open person. Someone who trusted people with all her heart and didn't really see the danger in the world.

I wish I could be like that.

So innocent.

But I'm not. That was ripped away from me by the very person that I loved.

"So what about you?" I asked her. I had just told Caroline all about my crazy family. Including my withdrawn father and my flighty, lovable mother. "What about your family?"

Something in Caroline's eyes flickered and died.

I wanted to take the question back.

"It's just me and my mom. My dad, he skipped out a long time ago." She said in a shaky voice. It was very un-Caroline. Like I said; I wanted to take the question back.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's ok," Caroline voice was quivering. She looked almost on the break of tears. I was stunned. "I just haven't talked much about since the…the umm…the accident." She finally chocked out.

I've heard whispers about an accident around the school. The old sheriff had been patrolling around town, just like any other day. A deer had popped out and the sheriff had swerved to try to avoid it. She should have just hit the tree, because in the end she ended up hitting a tree. Long story short, the sheriffs in a coma and it's not looking good. It's why they brought in Charlie.

I just didn't know it had been Caroline's mom.

"Car, I'm so sorry that happened to you!" I exclaimed, "I just can't even imagine…." And I couldn't. I don't know what I would do if I lost Charlie. He might by a sideline dad, but he was still my father. "If you ever need some place to stay, or eat ice cream, anything. Don't hesitate to come over."

Caroline was crying now. Full out tears. She was blubbering something about thank you and I will. But honestly I couldn't understand her through the sobs.

So I got up and gave her the biggest hug I could.

It was out of character for me. I never knew what to do in these situations. Just like last night with Damon. Hell, I was never this good with Alice either. Forget Jessica or Angela, they hadn't really been my friends.

But with Caroline—I don't know. Maybe this is just the way it feels to have a friend.

I really wouldn't know. I've never really had one. But I'm excited to have one now.

Even if she's still crying.

* * *

**POOR CAOLINE! I know, I know you are all pissed because I put Caroline's mom in an a coma. I'm sorry but it just needed to happen. Who know what will happen with her. Any guesses?**

**And what's up with that accident. Kind of too normal for Mystic Falls, am I right.**

**Keep it up with all your lovely, fantastic reviews. They're perfect ion every way;)**

**I really don't have much to say this time around.**

**REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWitIt**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well...it's a good chapter. You'll know what I mean by the end. Damon's thoughts are included.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**To state the facts frankly is not to despair the future nor indict the past. The prudent heir takes careful inventory of his legacies and gives a faithful accounting to those whom he owes an obligation of trust.  
-JFK**

**I wasn't expecting this...**

Caroline stopped crying after awhile, and our dinner had gone on as usual. We laughed, gossiped, and talked to our hearts desire. And it really saddened me when I had to go.

But we had school tomorrow. Even if I dreaded the thought of it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline asked. Are arms were linked as we walked towards our cars.

"Definitely." I said with a smile. "And I'll see you?"

"Definitely."

"Good," I said, "I don't think I can take Stefan or Elena without you."

"Ahh I'm sure Tyler would help you." She teased. She knew all about Tyler's obsession with me and how much I hated it.

"That's not funny Car," I said in with a serious voice, but I knew I was smiling. Caroline was laughing.

We got to her car first. It's a little red convertible. Fits her perfectly.

"Have a goodnight Bella," She says as she gets into her car, "And don't let the bed bugs bite. Or Tyler." She gives me a sly wink before bursting out laughing.

"I'll make sure." I call back as she drives away. "I'll make sure." The next time I say it it's a whisper. Barely a sound.

I watch as Caroline's car turns the corner before I turn around to head to my own car. I take two steps towards the blue machine when a voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"It's funny," It sounds dry, humorless. "How dead on Caroline was with that little statement."

My head snaps towards the person. They're leaning against the wall, covered in shadows. I can't make out their face. All I can see is a petite figure. Smaller than me.

So why am I so afraid?

"Who…who are you?"

"I know we haven't known each other that long Isabella," The voice says again, "But you could do well to remember someone you just met. Never know when they'll pop up again."

The person steps away from the wall and out of the shadows. I see black hair, a pretty face, and dark eyes.

"Anna." I'm a little in shock, "What…"

Anna laughs. It's dead, and so full of hate.

"I'm really really sorry to tell you this Bella." She walking slowly towards me now. And she doesn't stop until her face is inches away from mine. I can't move. I'm glued to my spot in fear. "But the bed bugs…they're definitely going to _bite_."

That's when everything goes black.

**Damon's Thoughts #5**

"Damon something's wrong." The worried voice of Charlie Swan says through the phone. I rub my face with my hand. It's two a clock in the morning. Not the time that I want to hear the new police chief's voice. His daughter's maybe, but not his.

"What is it Charlie?" My voice sounds concern, but really I couldn't give a rat's ass about his problems.

"It's Bella Damon, she's not home yet." Bella's name pulls me into the conversation. Something that scares me a little. She shouldn't have this big of a hold on me. No one should. Still, I play it off. Besides he's just probably overreacting because of the whole "vampires are real" bomb that got dropped on him yesterday.

"I'm sure she's fine Charlie. She's eighteen, and sometimes eighteen year olds stay out late." I wanted to believe that. I wanted to make Charlie believe that. But Pearl's threats were suddenly running through my head.

She wouldn't attack so soon.

Would she?

"I know that," Charlie voice is rising. He's getting more anguished-or just angry, "But Bella isn't a normal teenage girl."

That was true.

"Well have you looked for her?" I asked.

"Yes. First I called Caroline Forbes house to see if she was there, but the girl said she wasn't. That she left Bella at the Grill at around ten."

"Did you check the Grill?" My voice was calm, but on the inside I was getting worried. Really worried.

"Right after I called Caroline." He chocked, "Damon…her cars here, but I can't find her anywhere."

My unbeating heart stopped.

My blood boiled.

And I saw red.

How dare she! How dare Pearl push Bella into this! Bella was completely innocent of everything. Just another beautiful girl. A smart, crazy, beautiful girl. Why did Bella have to take an interest in me? Why?

There was however, one thing I did know.

Pearl would pay.

The forms of torture I would put her through were already forming in my head. And they weren't pretty.

"Damon?" Charlie's voice woke me up from the red haze.

"I'll be there in ten Chief," My voice was cold. I wanted revenge, but first I had to get Bella back. "Actually make that five."

* * *

**Bomb shell had been dropped. Plot twist has been twisted. And now Bella is captured and Damon is pissed. Wonder what will happen next?**

**Note: Hate to leave you with a cliffy like that, but I had too. Don't worry there will be another update soon. No need to get to upset. But please send me all your feed back in a review. Good, angry, or bad.**

**Hmmm…I think that's all I'm going to say in the matter. Can't give too much away.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	30. Chapter 30

**No Damon...but it's good. I promise!**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**Is it worse to be scared than to be bored, that is the question.  
-Gertrude Stein **

**Who is she? What's happening here?**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the pain in my head. It's excruciating, and it makes me moan out loud. The second thing I notice is that I'm completely in the dark and that my arms seemed to be chained over my head. I don't know why. I should be sleeping comfortably in my…

Oh shit.

That's what I think when I remember what happened.

Anna—the little bitch—had kidnapped me. I don't know how, or even why, but I did know that she had. And I wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice says in the darkness. It's not Anna's, it too low and too mature. "I was worried that Anna hit you to hard."

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarl at the darkness, "What do you want?"

"It's rude to talk like that." There's the sound of a switch and the next thing I know a blaring light pounds on my face. It makes me scream in shock. My eyes hurt so so bad from the sudden invasion. I have to blink several times before I became accustomed to the brightness.

The first thing I notice with the lights on is that I'm in a basement. A wooden floored, cement walled basement that's cold and smells like must. The second-and most obvious-thing I notice is the women sitting in the chair in front of me.

Her long black hair was thrown over her left shoulder, cascading down her white blouse. Her legs crossed, probably due to the tight, black, pencil skirt she is wearing. Her skin had a certain coloring to it, but was still pale. And her eyes—her eyes looked just like Anna. Actually her face looked just like Anna's.

"Hello Isabella." The women said with a malicious smile, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You..you…why am I here?"

She ignores me.

"If you haven't guessed yet I'm Anna's mother, Pearl. We would have brought you back in a more…civil way. But my daughter, even after a hundred years, she's still a little…immature."

"What are you talking about lady!" My voice was high and sounded crazy. I felt crazy.

"Don't be rude." Pearl's voice spiked too deadly. But that's not what scared me. What scared me was how her face changed. Her eyes changed from dark brown to black with a red halo. Veins seemed to darken and ridge up, forming a pattern on her skin. Worst of all.

She had fangs.

Sharp teeth that glistened in the lighting.

Teeth that looked like they could tear me apart in just one bite.

Two coughs and Pearl's face was back to normal.

"Don't look so surprised Isabella." Pearl said in a sickly sweet voice. "I know for sure I'm not the first vampire you've met."

There's a slight pause.

I don't know what to say.

"Of course, Cold Ones don't even hold an ounce of the power we do." She chuckles to herself. It's manic. "Nor the control. So my question for you _Isabella_; why are you still breathing when you have that scar on your wrist?"

* * *

**So Pearl is obviously off her rocker. What do you guys think of my Pearly Wearly? **

**Note: In this story. Yes Anna and Jeremy will be dating, but Anna isn't going to be as...nice. Sorry it's just how it is. Pearl is going to be slightly more of a crazy, power hungry murder, and don't you worry, more of those lovely tomb vampires will be appearing soon. **

**Another Note: Damon's not going to magically appear and save the day. He's oping to have to do some research first. I think that if he just automatically knew where Bella was it would be unrealistic. But don't worry this means you get more of Damon's POV's because his POV is just as important right now:) So that's something to look forward to.**

**And While I'm at It: Many have asked about the Cullen's I'm not sure if they're going to be in this story or not. There are certainly mentions of them, but I don't know if they'll be party crashing in Mystic Falls or not. **

**Love you all, and keep up the reviews. The last chapter got a ton, and I was really happy about that!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**LOVE Love2Write DealWithIt **


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about not updating. It's just been crazy busy, so It's not a positive that I'll update as quickly as I have been. But I promise they will be quicker than most. **

**Bella's part is shorter, but you get some Damon in there too.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**People fear death even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more than death. At the point of death, the pain is over. Yeah, I guess it is a friend.  
-Jim Morrison **

**I don't know what to say again...It seems be a theme...**

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I stutter out. I don't know why I'm hiding it. Obviously Pearl knows what she's talking about. She even told me what they were. Cold Ones. But if the Cullen's were Cold Ones what the hell was she?

"Don't play stupid Isabella." Pearl said sounding rather disinterested, "Firstly it's a lame attempt at lying and secondly I am very very old. I can tell when someone is trying to deceive to me. Even if they're better actors than you."

"It's impossible." I whisper. "You're eyes, and…and vampires they don't have fangs."

"I told you the 'vampires' you met are called Cold Ones. They're barely vampires at all. Well except for the blood lust. Real vampires, Originals, they're just like me."

"What do you want from me?" My voice is hoarse and my throat feels raw.

"A friend of mine has become rather attached to you. You, darling, you are leverage to get him to help us."

"Who?" I ask

"Of course they haven't told you." A small chuckle, "Probably doesn't want to scare you away."

I take notice that she doesn't really answer the question. Now my mind is wondering with the possibilities. Caroline, Damon, Tyler, Matt, or maybe even Elena or Stefan. Yeah, I could see Stefan as a vampire. He's got the immortal brooding down pat.

"Now I believe you were going to answer my question." Her voice is cold again. "How did you get a bite from a Cold One?"

"Why should I tell—"

The next thing I know is pain.

So much pain.

It's in my arm (because she twists it so very, very hard), my leg (because she yanks and doesn't let go), but mostly my neck (because she's biting and it hurts like hell).

I don't know if I scream or not. But I do know how many seconds it takes before the blackness starts to take over my vision.

It's twenty six.

And all I remember, when the haze started to turn to a solid black, is five words. Cruel, hate filled words.

"That's why you ignorant human."

* * *

**Damon Thoughts**

It's been exactly one day since Charlie called me.

That night we had looked everywhere for her. Charlie because he didn't want to lose his daughter, and me—even though I hated to admit it, because over the last four days that stupid girl with the brown eyes-my Just-a-Girl-she had become important to me. Important enough so Pearl's actions wouldn't stand.

Now it's a new day. Charlie is currently in town trying to find information. I know it's a useless quest. All he's going to find are dead ends and false leads. However I actually have a fighting chance to bring her back.

And I planned to.

At the moment I was running through the woods towards an old farm house that Stefan had told me—he didn't even want to see Bella die—the tomb vampires are currently living. It's the only place where I can think that they might have taken Bella. And if not-

Well staking every one of them in the heart wasn't a bad option either.

Two knocks on the front door before it opens.

"Hello there." A sweet, chubby, red headed, _human _chirps at me safely inside the house. "What can I do for you sir?"

Pearl was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"You can let me in." I let my eyes dilate and my voice change. I need her to let me in, and compulsion is the only way I know how.

"I need to let you…"

"You don't want to do that Miss." A voice cuts the owner off. "We don't let scum in our house." A man approaches from behind her. Short black hair, scruffy beard, and empty brown eyes. I remember him. Frederick. He used to come around and talk to Katherine every once and awhile.

I never liked him.

"Frederick." I hiss.

"Damon Salvatore." Frederick smiles slyly, "One of Katherine's little toys. Grown all up haven't you. Or maybe...you haven't " I want to jump him. Stab the stake that's shaking in my hand right through his chest.

"Where is she?" I snarl. My face has changed by now. I so angry I want to explode.

"Who?"

"You know exactly who." He does too. I can tell by the damn smirk on his face.

"Sadly I don't know what you're talking about Damon. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave," He's picking at his nails. Not even caring about the seething vampire in front of him.

"Toddles." Then he slams the door shut in my face.

But not before I hear it. Loud and clear.

It's a scream. A high pitched, feminine, scream. All I can think is:

Bella.

* * *

**Ahh poor Damon, and Ahhh poor Bella. She has to deal with crazy ass Pearl.**

**Note: Bella was taken because of Damon, it's just that Pearl noticed the scar and is now interested in it. besides she's bored, needs something to do before Damon get's there;) **

**Other than that, I don't really have anything to say. Keep up those reviews. I think it's one more chapter before everything kind of starts to explode...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter only has Bella, no Della. Sorry:(**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Mysteriously, and in ways that are totally remote from natural experiences, the gray drizzle of horror induced by depression takes on the quality of physical pain**

**- William Styron **

**I hurt so bad, mentally and physically.**

I came to consciousness exactly one minute ago.

I know Pearl is still there. I may not be a vampire, but my sense of smell is good enough to catch a trace of her vanilla perfume.

It takes Pearl exactly one minute and thirty seconds to realize that I'm pretending to still be unconscious.

"Isabella what did I tell you about lying?" Her voice sounds tired. It's the first time that I've heard her sound her age. Old.

Not having the will to lie still any longer I let my eyes open and try to stretch my body out. That's a wrong move.

As soon as I move an inch my body screams out in protest. My arms not only ache from being above my head so long, but I'm pretty sure that Pearl threw out my shoulder and maybe even broke my wrist. My left leg seems fine—just a little sore—but my right leg won't even move. I've had enough visits to the hospital to know it's either A; broken or B; shattered. Either way it's not helping me escape from here anytime soon.

Then there's my neck. I can feel it throbbing, I can feel the dried blood surrounding the wound, and I can feel the two holes that dig into my flesh.

I've been bitten by a vampire before. But this—this is completely different.

"I've decided not to push you on the Cold Ones at the moment." Pearl finger run through her hair smoothly. Her face is neutral so I can't tell if it's from nerves or just a habit of hers. "I have good news to share with you."

I don't ask what.

I don't talk at all.

I just sit there and glare at her the best I can.

Pearl sighs. "You're friend has come to save you."

"How the hell is that good news for you?" I ask. Even if I don't know for sure who this vampire friend of mine is, I don't see how them being here is going to help Pearl.

"It's good because now we can bargain?" She sighs again, "Really Isabella, they told me you were smart."

I snap.

"I've been here for five fucking days!" I scream out, "One of which I've been trapped down here in a basement! How the hell do you know if I'm smart or not?"

"Manners!" Pearl snarls. Her face has transformed again. Black eyes and sharp fangs.

I feel bad for Anna. Growing up with her for eternity—not fun.

It's quiet for a long time. Pearl is taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself down. My breaths are shallow and uneven. I don't think I've fully recovered from my latest fainting session.

"Now," Pearl says, "As I was saying…"

She breaks off suddenly, her head titling to the side.

She's listening to something, I realize. To what I don't know?

"I'll be right back Isabella" Pearl's grinning now. It scares me, "I have to go…talk with someone."

And then she's gone.

One blink, and she's gone.

* * *

**Yeah, so it's another Bella's locked in the basement chapter. But I promise Damon's almost to the rescue. Next chapter is Bella's and Damon's POV, so you got that to look forward too. **

**Note: Yes Bella's kidnapping is taking over Stefan's. Stefan and Elena's problems are going to be a tad bit on the back burner. Sure they will be brought up but they won't be as important as Della. Like I said I'm changing the plot to the way I think the story fits. **

**Keep up you're beautiful, amazing, spectacular reviews. I love them!:)**

**P.S: Supernatural is on tonight. Season 8 bitches, Purgatory, Dean, Cass...I think I might just faint;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	33. Chapter 33

**Just read…**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either.  
**

**-Albert Einstein **

**My world is falling apart...**

I try to listen to what's going on, but I'm only human.

It's Funny. "Only human". Oh how I wish I could be more.

So instead all I do is sit in the basement—trying to ignore the pain—and think. I'm thinking about just how fucked up my life is. Thinking about how worried Charlie might be. Thinking about my new friends, Caroline, Damon—

I wondered if he's worried.

Is it wrong that I want him to be?

I'm also thinking about James. Weird, I know, but he's the other crazy, evil vampire that kidnapped me. So you can see the connection I was making.

Except when James kidnapped me I knew the Cullen's would come save me. Now—now there's no one to save me. The Cullen's are gone and I'm just a stupid human who can't seem to get uninvolved in the supernatural.

God, my life was fucked up.

A BANG wakes me up from my thoughts. It makes me jerk my head up in surprise and try to listen harder to what's happening upstairs. But there are still problems with that. One, my hearing hasn't magically enhanced in the minute I've been down here. And two, jerking my head up caused extreme pain to shot through my body.

I'm surprised I didn't scream.

Another BANG.

This one louder and closer. It seems to be coming from just above the stair case.

There's screaming. So much screaming.

Someone saying "GET OUT!" another's saying "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Then there's Pearls voice. It's laughing in someone's face. It says "So glad you could join us Damon, I was starting to worry that you didn't care."

Damon.

Damon. His name is flashing through my head a mile per minute.

Damon.

No it can't be.

Damon is the vampire friend Pearl had been taunting me with. He had lied—

But…but that was impossible. I had never seen any hints toward Damon being a vampire. He ate food, he drank, he seemed completely normal around people, he—

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Another BANG. This one sounds more like a CRACK.

That's when I can hear everything. No superhuman hearing needed. Why? Because the fight seems to be coming to me.

You know how I can tell.

The dead body of Ana being thrown across the room and landing right in front of me. She's grey colored, blank black eyes, and oh yeah—there's a stake shoved into her heart.

* * *

**OH God super sorry about the wait. Family emergency in Chicago, I didn't really have time to think about the story. Don't worry everything's all right and I should be back on track.**

**Anyways, sorry about the no Damon thoughts, I'll probably have that up tomorrow separately. It's a longer one…at least for me.**

**Note: Yes, the bomb is out. Bella now knows that Damon is a vampire, her reaction however…you'll have to wait. There's still a fight scene before the big rescue and all that jazz. Damon's not going to be perfect people, but that's Damon. Perfectly unperfect.**

**I thinks that's all I have to say.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWIthIt**


	34. Chapter 34

**Soooo...Read. It's all Damon's thoughts, leading up right before her saves Bella. **_  
_

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy.  
-Aristotle**

**They'll pay...They'll all pay.**

_Bella_.

_Bella_.

_Bella._

Oh God. My stomachs turning and my dead heart is pounding. This girl has got me in a whirlwind and I don't even know why.

All I know is that I have to get to her. I have to. She needs me; now. And where am I? Stuck outside all because I haven't been invited in.

Fuck it.

I knock again. This time louder and more persistent. I was going to save Bella no matter what the cost. I had to.

_Bella_. Knock

_Bella._ Knock.

_Bella_. Knock.

"Oh it's you again," The older lady chirps, "Mr…"

_Snap._

No more "living" residents I can enter all I want now. They better be fucking scared.

The first room I come to is the kitchen with a wooden table sitting in the middle. Perfect. The legs will be flawless stakes to push through their hearts. I'm already smiling at the idea.

It only takes a second to pick up the table and shove it towards the wall. Four quick snaps and I've got four deadly weapons. I can't stop smiling. The bad news is that breaking a table isn't exactly a quiet thing to do. It only takes a few moments for my new best friend, Frederick, to stand, seething, in front of me.

"How the fuck…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence. I don't let him. The first stake in my hand has gone through his heart and now he's dying in front of me like the pathetic, idiot that he is. God it feels good to kill something. With Stefan and Elena breathing my down my neck I haven't kept up with my usual body count. At the moment I can't think of one reason why I would ever even think about stopping my killing sprees.

I wait for more vampires to attack me, but none come. Maybe they're all out for a hunt, or maybe Pearl's already helped me along in killing them.

She never did like to share.

Quickly I move through the house trying to find where they might be hiding Bella. I let my senses stretch out. I can't smell her strawberry shampoo or her freesia body wash, all I can smell is dust, cinnamon, and blood. Oh god, I smell her blood.

I feel my face morph into black eyes and popping veins. Is it because of this want for Bella or anger at Pearl I'm not sure. Hell, it's probably both.

"Isabella." I whisper. I don't know why. All I know is that her name sounds so sweet off my lips. Fuck, I need her. I need her safe and in my arms. I need her now.

I'm walking down a hallway when I see my salvation. A door.

A simple, hidden, wooden door.

And behind that door. I can hear her. One breath, two breath, three breath. Bella's down there and I—

"GET OUT!" A screech sounds from behind me. There's a whoosh of a noise, and a blur in my sight, and the next thing I know is that I'm pushed up against the door with Anna dearest snarling in my face. The second stake that was in my hand is now being pushed against my stomach by Anna.

Yeah, wasn't expecting that.

Good thing I can improvise.

A clapping sound comes from our right. Standing in front of the door is Pearl, looking well put together but not put together at all.

Her usual perfect black hair is slightly messed up, her clothes rumpled, and then there's the blood on her face that surrounds her mouth.

Bella's blood.

She has Bella's blood on her face.

She'll pay.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" I'm so very angry. Scary angry. Scary enough to make Anna flinch.

"So glad you could join us Damon," her voice is calm. "I was starting to worry that you didn't' care."

Ok, that's enough. I've had enough.

I put my hand on the stake resting between Anna and I. She looks at me with wide eyes, and her hesitation is what kills her. One yank upward, one yank towards me, and now I'm in control of the stake. And this one goes right through Anna's heart.

She gasps and immediately begins to grey in death. Pearls seething at me, but doesn't make a move. She's smarter than her daughter. She knows that you don't mess with a guy with the one thing that can kill you in their hand.

"Bye bye Anna." I hiss. One more push of the stake in her heart and I shove her towards the door. The force of my shove sends Anna flying. A personal vampire missal. Pearl jumps out of the way just in time to dodge her daughter, causing Anna to crash into the old wooden door and crack it open.

I hear a scream.

_Bella._

_ Bella._

_ Bella._

Hold on Just-a-Girl I'm coming.

* * *

**I know it's a tad bit of a cliffy, but I think it ends perfectly. So guys what did you think of Damon. He obviously likes Bella a lot, but will he be able to realize that himself. **

**Next chapter there is a Della reunion...sort of. Lots of secrets are going to be popping out, so stay tunned.**

**Note: About the other vampires, don't worry they're still there. They were hunting. The tomb vamps aren't just going to go away. Ok, so maybe you should worry.**

**Keep up your amazing, beautiful reviews Every time I get one I smile:) Hell I'm smiling now.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	35. Chapter 35

**Read it up…Della reunion coming yo way (my lame attempt at being getto, please don't hate. But what can ya say hatters gonna hate;o)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I know its hard to find someone like you...but I hope you know its hard to find someone like me too...**

**-unknown **

**He's here, he's here, he's finally here.**

Screaming. All I here is screaming.

A piercing, high pitched echo that cuts across the silent air like a swooping bird. It takes me mere seconds to realize that the scream is my own. It takes much longer for me to stop.

Anna, the girl that had kidnapped me, was lying dead in front of me. Why? I wasn't positive, but I'm almost hundred percent sure it was because of Damon.

Damon.

Damon.

Damon.

He was here. He was going to save me. He was—he was a vampire.

God my life's fucked up.

"Bella!" There's a blur of motion and he's in front of me. His piercing blue eyes are darting around my body, assessing my injuries. By the darkening in his eyes I don't think he likes what he sees. "She'll pay." He snarls. Damon's baby blues are gone. Instead, there are black and red eyes and veins that carve his face. He looks just like Pearl, but this time I'm not afraid.

"Damon I…"

"Shhh," he hushes. Bright blue eyes are shinning at me now, concern and joy all wrapped into one. "You need to rest, you lost a…"

He never finishes his sentence. Because there's another scream, piercing and heart wrenching. And this time, I know it's not me. It's Pearl.

I want to shout at Damon to leave. I want him out of this house and safe somewhere else. I know he's here to save me, but there's absolutely no need for him to die because of it. But before I can even get out a word there's another blur and Damon's flying across the room. A snarling Pearl stands where he was, and boy oh boy is she pissed.

I hate vampires.

"You little pest." Pearl snaps. She's vamped out (literally) and ready to go, a stake clutched in her pale white hand, "You fucking killed my daughter."

"You fucking kidnapped Bella." Damon snarls back from the other side of the room.

I don't voice my opinion that killing someone's daughter is probably worse. Even if they are a psychotic vampire.

Another snarl and the two blur together. All I can here is hisses, scratches, and the grunts of exertion. What's happening? I don't know. It's all occurring too fast for my human eyes to comprehend.

I really hate vampires.

A scream.

A grunt.

Someone's flying through the air. The stake Pearl had been holding is also flying, skittering its way on the ground before resting by my feet. Now, only if I could move without becoming paralyzed in pain. Maybe I could do something. As it was—I'm stuck as the stupid human tied to the pole.

"She's innocent." Damon growled from where he was now standing. I guess Pearl had been the one to go flying this time. "She had nothing to do with any of this Pearl. You had no right to drag her life into this hell."

To late Damon. My life's already hell.

"Innocent." Pearl is laughing. She knows my secret, and she's not afraid to tell. "Look at her arm Damon. Look at the scar. Then tell me if you precious human is innocent then."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN…Sooo how will Damon react to Bella's scar? How will Bella react to Damon? Will Pearl ever die? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of…..STRANGERS. (Please imagine this being said in a masculine, announcers' voice that you hear at the end of cheesy cartoons. Thank you.)**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Since I didn't update yesterday, I might update later tonight, but it's going to be late. Also I would like to say that the reviews for last chapter were the most we ever had! So keep up the good work, I love them all. **

**I would like to say welcome to all the new readers, and thank you thank you thank you to all of those who have been with me for awhile. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Leave me you thoughts;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWIthIt**

**Sorry second posting, I spelled stake steak...I guess I was hungry:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**There's some major Della going on in this chapter, so I know you'll enjoy.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Can I see another's woe, and not be in sorrow too? Can I see another's grief, and not seek for kind relief?  
-William Blake**

**Broken and bruised you still look beautiful...**

Damon's eyes flash quickly to where my arms are bound above me. I know he sees it. The moon shaped scar the marks me skin—a scar that constantly reminds me of times I would rather forget. I can tell by the way is posture slightly stiffens and his neck muscles strain. I can't tell you his expression though. His head moves quickly for me to even pick up one emotion.

Why am I so worried that he'll hate me?

Pearl stands there grinning like the cat that got ten canaries. I don't think Damon likes it. Scratch that I know Damon doesn't like it.

Before you could even say blood Damon had the stake in his hand and ready to fight. Pearls grin slowly fell from her face like a pile of sad goop. It was depressing really.

"You still fight for her. Even if she's associated with those _Cold Ones_." She says _Cold Ones_ like they're a disease, and she'd do anything not to get it.

Damon shrugs.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel."

What happens next I can't really tell you. I wish I could—but I can't. They move so very, very fast—faster than before. So fast that they're barely a blur. More life a blob that I can only catch glimpses of. What I can tell you is that there is screaming—male and female—cussing, snarling, and even blood. I can tell you that it's not a fast fight; it's long. And I'm stuck where I am, trying to ignore the pain in my body. Trying to ignore the desire to just give up and let the darkness take me. What I can tell you is that in the end there's another graying dead vampire lying at me feet.

It's not Damon.

And I never felt so fucking relieved.

"Damon." I choke out. I'm still a little dizzy. Losing blood and having a broken body can do that to a person. "Damon you're…"

"Shhh.."He's there. Right there. Cradling the back of my neck with soft hands and gentle brushes, "Bella you need to relax. You've lost a lot of blood…I don't…I don't…"

"Damon, it's ok." I don't know why I say that. I just feel like I should. A small smile plays on his lips. His hands leave my neck and brush up my arms all the way up to where my wrists are bound. Carefully, so very carefully, he unbinds them and lets them fall.

I yelp out in pain.

I was right. She really did a number on my shoulder, and my wrists weren't looking good at all. There crusted in blood where the bindings had rubbed and ripped at my skin. Damon is holding them so timidly that I can barely feel him there.

"Damon, it's ok." I say again. His head lifts up to look me straight on. I'm shocked to see his eyes full of tears that we both know will never be shed. He looks destroyed. Ruined. Like his whole life was just ripped out of his chest.

For the first time I've ever seen, Damon Salvatore was vulnerable.

"Damon, it's ok." One more time. He needs to believe it. I need him to believe it.

A small half smile appears on his face. There's still unshed tears, but the broken man looks slightly put back together.

"I know Isabella." He whispers, "Now rest. I'll take care of you."

"I know you will." I whisper back.

Then I fall asleep; safe and sound in Damon's arms.

* * *

**Lets just all let it out..Ahhhhh, Damon...**

**Haha I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes Pearl is dead. I wish i could you describe a better vampire fight, but truly vampire fights aren't really a long drawn out thing. I mean, they're moving a little faster than humans. **

**Next Chapter: DELLA DELLA DELLA DELLA! It's so full of Della you might cry...haha just kidding...maybe...**

**I don't really have that much else to say. Any questions...well you know the drill. Keep up your beautiful reviews. Oh, and aren't we all just ecstatic that The Vampire Diaries are back! I know I am;) Btw I love Klaus (Hinters)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	37. Chapter 37

**There's a Damon's thoughts at the bottom. WARNING: FULL OF DELLA**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Perfect girls are found at every corner of the earth... unfortunately the earth is round**

**-unknown **

**I'm secretly happy I'm here...**

I warm. So very, very warm.

There's a pressure around my stomach, and something hard yet soft is behind me. I should be freaking out. It's what a normal people would do when you feel something suspicious. Either that or open your eyes and see what the fuck is actually going on.

Of course I'm not normal.

So I don't do either of those things.

Besides. I feel so very, very warm and so very, very safe.

"You're awake." Yeah, random voice is enough to get me to open my eyes. And when I do, I realize something else that should freak me out. I'm not in my room; and—someone's arm is wrapped securely around my waist.

Not cool.

"Isabella, stop struggling and stay still." The voice sounds familiar, but my brain is still clouded with sleep making it hard to remember where I've heard it before. "I saved your ass yesterday. The least you could do is let me sleep."

Click. Everything falls into place.

My untimely abduction. Pearl torching me for information. Vampires—there are vampires here in Mystic Falls. But they're different than the Cullen's. Stronger, faster, smarter. And Damon; Damon is one of them. Damon rescued me. Damon kept me safe. Damon—holy shit I'm in bed with Damon!

"Bella." He groans into my neck. Again, I should be freaking out. Vampires and necks aren't really a good match, "Stop squirming."

I stop.

For now.

"Damon where am I?" I ask

"Here." Smartass

"And that is?"

"In my bed."

"Why?"

"Because I like you here."

Sighing I turn around—with much struggle—so I'm facing Damon. His eyes are closed, black hair messed up to perfection. He looks so peaceful that I can't help but bring my hand up and cup his cheek.

His eyes flash open.

Piercing, blue penetrating dull, brown.

"Bella." He sighs, pushing his head against my hand. "I'm so fucking happy you're ok."

"Hmm…me too."

"Don't be a smartass Just-a-Girl. We're having a moment. I don't have many of those."

I laugh. Long and hard. Then I realize—it doesn't hurt. It should hurt. I should be in a hospital from all the injuries I sustained. But at the moment, I feel like I could run ten miles.

"Damon…" My voice trails off. I don't know how to ask the question.

"That sounds like a we-have-a-problem voice. Please tell me it isn't."

"Damon…" I say again, "How the hell am I healed?"

He grins.

**Damon's Thoughts**

She fits so perfectly in my arms. All her soft, round edges fitting flawlessly with my strong, ridged ones. We're complete opposites, but we fit so perfectly together it scares me. All I know is that I never want to let her go.

Ever.

After Bella had passed out in my arms, I had booked it back to the boarding house. Her limp body hadn't put up a protest, making me anxious to see her pretty brown eyes again. When we finally made it to my house I had rushed her up the stairs and into my room. Luckily Saint Stefan wasn't home. He was probably too busy screwing Elena to care.

When Bella was finally lying on my bed I had looked over all of her injuries. And there were a lot. Her shoulder was completely dislocated, both wrist shattered, her left leg was hanging at odd angels, and her neck had a hole in it from where Pearl had bitten her. I was so happy that bitch was dead. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Bella needed medical attention, and since I've never been one for hospitals—

One bite to my wrist.

Drink baby, drink.

I gave her a lot of my blood. Enough to where I became too weak to even stand. So I crawled into bed with Bella, curling my body around her and letting her body take what it needed from mine. Sooner or later she stopped, and sooner or later I fell asleep. Clutching Bella to my body and refusing to let go.

Which brings us to here.

Bella's up—finally—and now she's freaking out about every little detail. She hasn't even realized that before I put her to sleep, I changed her out of her bloody clothes and into one of my shirts. I can't wait to see her face when that happens.

But no matter how angry she might be at me. I will never regret what I did.

She's safe now.

And that's all that matter.

* * *

**So Bella's in Damon's bed, wonder what's going to happen? lol;)**

**Promise the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, or tonight. Depends on how my evening goes. Keep up your beautiful reviews and lovely comments. I like to hear your guy's ideas about what's going to happen, makes me think I'm doing my job right.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Della will be present in a lot of them coming up...actually almost all of them. Damon's not going to let Bella go anytime soon...willingly **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chappie has some serious fluff, and at the end that fluff becomes...welll you'll see.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Mysteries of attraction could not always be explained through logic. Sometimes the fractures in two separate souls became the very hinges that held them together."**

**-Lisa Keylpas**

**I have so many questions...but he's right here.**

"I fed you my blood."

He says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. Like drinking blood is like drinking a cup of orange juice. Which, I guess, for him it is. After all, he's a vampire. But I'm not. I'm just plain old, very, very human Bella Swan, who hates the mere sight of blood. So yeah, the fact that Damon just stated that I drank it—doing wonders on my stomach.

"You What!" I'm not in his arms anymore. My spine's straight as a rod, and it doesn't plan to budge anytime soon.

"Come back here." Damon complains. He holds his arms open, and no matter how much I want to cuddle back into his warm body, I won't. I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll wine and complain until her relents. I'll….

I'm in his arms again. Not sure how it happened. But in a blink, I'm in Damon's arms. And this time I don't think he'll let me go.

"Damon." I sigh. His head is buried in my hair, his warm breath fanning across my neck. I don't think I can resist this much longer.

"You were dying." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "Hell Bella, you looked so pale…You can't expect me to just sit there and do nothing."

"No, I expect you to take me to a hospital like a normal person."

"I'm not normal." He says it like it's a burden. And I guess, in a way, it is. "My type of vampire, Originals, our blood can heal humans. And no matter what you say Bella, I'll never regret feeding you my blood. Ever."

I'm quiet for a long time.

Again, Damon's sweet words have left me speechless.

"It's just…"I finally choke out, "It's just a little overwhelming. I mean, I thought that I've left the whole vampire problem behind me in Forks, and trust me that story didn't have a happy ending. And now…now…"

"Now you're in a supernatural mess again." Damon says. I can feel him grin against my neck. If my arms weren't pinned in-between us, I would slap him.

"Something like that."

There's another long pause. It seems to happen a lot with Damon and I. But I like them. Even though it's quiet, it's a comfortable quiet. Plus, at the moment, Damon can't seem to stop touching me.

I really like that.

More than I care to admit.

"Damon." I whisper.

"Hmm?"  
"We have a lot to talk about."

"I guess we do."

"Important stuff."

"Yep."

Another pause. He just doesn't want to talk.

"Damon."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I only wearing a shirt?" It's a question that had just occurred to me. Actually it's the first time I've noticed it since I woke. My old, bloody clothes were nowhere to be found. Instead, I'm wearing a black dress shirt buttoned so it just hides my cleavage. One quick check and I sigh in relief.

My black, lace bra is still in its place.

"I was wondering when you would notice that." Finally, Damon's head lifts away from its perch in my neck. His blue eyes are full of mirth and interest, "I find that I like you in my shirt. It…accentuates you're body _Isabella_." My names purr on his perfectly shaped lips.

He twists his body so that he hovers above me. One hand resting gently on my hip, the other supporting him above my head. He's smiling.

It's a dangerous smile.

A you're fucked kind of smile.

And boy am I.

"Fuck." I whisper softly.

"Hmm," His head ducks down, allowing him to trail the tip of his nose across my cheek until his lips rest over my ear. Then he whispers to me something that makes my heart race. Makes my thighs squeeze unconsciously together. Makes me want something that I've never wanted before. "I've never taken you for a black lace kind of girl _Isabella_."

Yep.

I'm fucked.

* * *

**I know I know you all hate me for leaving you there. But don't worry the story will go on...tomorrow...**

**I guess you a like sweet Damon, that's why mines nicer than others. Well to Bella he is, to everyone else he's still the Jackass we know and love. Anywayysss thank you tons for all your amazing reviews. Please keep them up. They mean the world to me:)**

**I don't know what else to say...See you tomorrow.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	39. Chapter 39

**Della ahead...**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."**

**-Albert Einstein **

**I want this, I want this, I want this...**

Damon's hands are everywhere.

They're brushing down my body, caressing the back of neck, stroking my collar bone. They're just—everywhere. Except where I need them.

He's being so mean. Hands that hover over my breast and hands that trail up my thigh but never reach high enough. And I don't know why, but I want them. I want them to be a little more adventurous. I want them to touch me. Really touch me. Touch me in ways that Edward never had the courage to do.

Damon does.

I know he has the courage to do much more than touch.

"Bella." Damon breath is husky and low.

"Damon." So is mine.

His head, which had been in my neck, is now slowly moving across my cheek. Moving until his forehead is touching mine, and his lips are just millimeters away from me. Damon's eyes are dark dark blue. A sinful blue. A lustful blue.

"Bella I want too…"

"Damon where the fuck are you?!" A voice yells from somewhere in the house, "We have a big problem."

It's Stefan, I realize, Saint Stefan.

"I'm going to kill him." Damon hisses. His eyes are still dark but they're not filled with lust anymore. They're annoyed. And angry. Really, really angry.

"Seriously Damon." Stefan yells again, "Elena's uncle is back in town and he knows the truth about us. I think he's going to try something big."

"Damon that sounds important." I barely whisper. I'm guessing that Stefan's a vampire too. Considering they're brothers and he just referred to Damon and him as an us.

"You're important." Damon mumbles, "But I guess you're right. Saint Stefan the clock blocker has something fun to share with the class."

"Damon!"

"God Damit Stefan I'm coming!" Damon yells. I don't know why. I'm sure they can hear each other using regular voices. "I just got up."

There's a pause.

"Asswhole!" Damon shouts. I can't help but chuckle silently to myself.

"What did he say?" I whisper again. I really don't want Stefan to know that I'm here.

"He said that I'm lazy—which by the way, I'm not." Then he gets closer to me, so are noses are touching. "And tell me Bella. Why are we whispering?"

I roll my eyes.

"Because you're brother, who hates me, is down stairs, and I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Oh that's all." Damon's eyes sparkle with a plan. I know that look. It can only mean he's about to do something to piss me off.

"Damon don't you…"

"Stefan!" Damon shouts out, "You should know that Bella is here!"

There's silence in reply. Well except for the sound of my hand hitting Damon's solid chest. He didn't seem to mind. He just rolls his eyes, that spark of mischief still there.

"Oh yeah!" He calls again. "She knows about us being vampires."

Thanks Damon. Just thanks.

* * *

**Yeah I know you hate Stefan. But Damon's awesome, you guys seem to like him.**

**I don't have time to write much, I'm updating this quickly before I have to leave. I decided to give this to you guys sooner than later. Cause I'm just awesome like that. I just wanted to say thanks for reading for all my new readers and old. I love you all. And I love your reviews, so please do that. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. And clock blocking Stefan...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hmmm….wonder what's going to happen.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Your mind will answer most questions if you learn to relax and wait for the answers**

**-William S. Burroughs **

**Oh no, I'm in trouble. **

Sometime later—after hitting Damon in the chest several times—we make are way down stairs and to Stefan. I wanted to stay up in Damon's room, possibly even sneak out the window so I wouldn't have to see Stefan at all, but Damon would have none of that. And after pointing out the obvious flaws of a human jumping out of a two story window, I relented.

The bad news; I didn't have anything to wear.

Damon, of course, thought that this was great news. He even went as far to complement me on my wrap-around-him legs.

Stefan however, when he first saw me coming down the stairs, just gave me that look. The judgmental how-could-you-do-that look. I wanted to punch him in the face. But he's a vampire, and I doubt I would even move three feet before I was pinned against a wall. So instead, I put my hands on my hips and said:

"I didn't sleep with him."

Stefan rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously," I press, "I didn't sleep with him."

"Technically you did." Damon said from behind me. To make it worse Damon decided at that moment to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer so that are bodies were pressed together. "And it was wonderful."

"I didn't have sex with him." I corrected. I try to pull away from Damon, but again he wasn't having it. He just held me closer to his body. Resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I didn't ask anything." Stefan said. His voice was irritated and angry. His eyes were glaring at the man behind me, and his forehead was scrunched together with the effort. God he annoyed me.

"It was the look brother," Damon said.

"Exactly."

"I believe you owe me an explanation Damon." Stefan growls out.

"I owe you nothing of the sort. But you owe me an explanation about Elena's uncle."

The two brothers stared at each other intently. Neither one of them giving into the other. So finally Stefan decided to change his tactic.

And his tactic involved me.  
"You seem pretty calm about this whole vampire thing." Stefan questioned. "Why?"

"He already knows about the scar Stefanie," I cock my head to the right. I'm in full on bitch mode now, the one that I'm always in around Stefan. Damon laughs.

"Have I ever told you that I like you Just-a-Girl? Because I really, really do?"

Stefan's still glaring. Damon's still laughing. I'm just grinning.

"So you two won't tell me what happened?" Stefan sighs. He's seems frustrated—I don't care.

"There's not much to say," Damon shrugs, "She got kidnapped, I saved her."

"The End." I add.

Another sigh from Stefan. But the slight nod of his head tells me that he's accepted our story, or he's just waiting for another time to question us. Either way, I'm glad his sad excuse for an interrogation is over.

"Now," Damon says, "You tell us about John Gilbert."

* * *

**So there's chapter Thirty-Eight. I think Bella and Damon worked well together, did you?**

**Note: We're at the part in season one where John Gilbert comes around, that mean yes. Bella's kidnapping was a substitute for Stefan, and no Stefan hasn't gone crazy with bloodlust.**

**Sadly: The next chapter is more of a plot chapter than a Della filled one. Of course there is Della, but it's not the type of Della I love to write and you guys love to read. **

**I think that's about it. Don't really have much to say. Just thanks to all the new reader and the old ones! I love you guys and keep up the reviews.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry about the late update, but this one is a longer one. Well at least for me.**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success.**

**-Henry Ford**

**He includes me, Edward never did that…**

Stefan tells us all about Jonathan Gilbert. He tells him about Elena's aunt Jenna hatred of him. He tells us about his random appearances in Elena's life. He tells us about Elena's confusion of anger for her own uncle. And in the end, I really don't like this guy. The only thing that Saint Stefan and I will ever agree on.

"So do you know why he's here?" Damon asks. We're sitting in the living room now. Stefan sits on a seat alone, while Damon and I sit in the couch across from him. My legs are curled beneath me, trying to hide some of the skin exposed by Damon's shirt. Damon doesn't like that. I can tell by his hands endless roaming of my legs.

Never to high though. Just enough to make me squirm.

"No," Stefan sighs, "But we expect it's not good."

"Bella what do you think?" Damon asks suddenly.

"She doesn't get an opinion in this Damon. She just learned about us, she's human, and…"

"Bella what do you think?" Damon says interrupting his brother.

I chuckle softly before saying, "I think that it would probably be a good idea to figure out what he's up to. As much as it pains me to say it, I agree with Stefan. I don't think John Gilbert is up to anything good."

"Perfect then," Damon says standing suddenly and clasping his hands together, "You'll be my date."

Ok, I'm confused now. How did we get from John Gilbert to going on a date?

Seeing my confusion, Damon continues "There's a party tonight at the Lockwood mansion. Big affair, ties, suits, dresses. I'm sure John will be attending, so it would be a great time to get some information. And you, my fine young lady, will be my date."

"Who said I want to be your date?"

Damon just looks at me. Yeah, we both know it is complete bullshit. So I make up another excuse.

"I don't have a dress, and I don't think Charlie…Oh Shit Charlie!" I'm up and off my seat in a second. I completely forgot about my father. From what I gathered I've been missing for at least two days. My dearest dad must be dying with worry right now.

"That's what I forgot to do," Damon says with a grin, "Your father must be worried."

"Really Damon?" Stefan says rolling his eyes. "You forgot?"

"Well can you blame me brother? I was a little distracted." Damon's eyes go directly to me. They comb over my body with appreciation and anticipation. It makes me tingly all over.

"I'll leave you two alone." I hear Stefan mumbles. "The tension is killing me." I really make out what he says, Damon's eyes have me trapped and I'm in tunnel vision mode.

It's a long time before I say anything.

"Damon take me home." I say in a rough voice.

"I don't want you to leave yet."

"I need to get home, Charlie must be worried sick." I plea, "Damon please."

Damon steps closer to me. Close enough so that he can bring his forehead down to rest against mine. His eyes are shut, but his face seems peaceful.

"Ok." He whispers, "But you're coming with me to that dance tonight. Don't worry about a dress, I'll run you over one."

I want to argue. Everything I have in me wants to protest and complain. I hated when Edward got me things, same with Alice. I also hated when they forced me to go to silly dances and silly events. But with Damon—well he just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to take that away from him.

"Ok," I whisper back, "I'll go."

"You'll be my date?" His eyes are open now, and they're gleaming with joy.

"Yes, I'll be your date."

"Good, because Bella, we're going to be the hottest couple at this party." I laugh. I laugh so hard.

There's my Damon.

* * *

**So Damon and Bella are going to the party! Wonder what's going to happen there….I think we're due for a little mayhem….**

**For those wondering about the plot line, it's going a little off. There will still be drama, heart retching drama. But I would like you to remember that my Stefan hasn't gone off the books. So that may change some things. **

**I'll be updating tomorrow, I promise. **

**Please keep up your beautiful reviews. They're amazing, you're all amazing. I love you guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	42. Chapter 42

**Because I'm awesome I updated early…and there's a Damon's thoughts at the end.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Life is full of surprises, but that's ok because surprises are what make life ****interesting**

**-Me (I just made it up because I didn't feel like looking up a quote.)**

**He always makes me smile…**

Charlie was so relieved when I came home. He actually was crying. Crying! I've never seen my father do that in my whole life. But today, as soon as I walked into my house, arms were around me and a tickling beard was rubbing against my neck.

And when Charlie was done thanking god that I was home, he was thanking Damon for bringing me back. It was actually kind of funny. To see a rather dethatched Damon pat my father awkwardly on the back while he cried.

Eventually Damon left, with a wink as a promise for his return, and then—then things got ugly. All because of one silly statement.

"Dad I'm going to a party tonight."

To which the reply was.

"Like hell you are."

Then came the screaming and the fighting. The "I just got you back Bella, no way am I letting you go." Let's not forget the "I'm eighteen years old I can do whatever I want!" In the end—with many promises that Damon would in fact be there, and yes I'll make sure I'm not out of his sight—I won the argument and I went upstairs with pride.

I wasn't expecting what was sitting on my bed.

Not at all.

The dress was beautiful. A dark red, full length, sleeveless number that must have cost a fortune. There wasn't anything special about it in particular. The only detailing was on the bodice, where an intricate knot pattern rested right underneath the breasts. The rest flowed down in a waterfall of red silk.

It was beautiful.

It was simple.

It was perfect.

Beside the dress lay a pair of black, open toed heels that stood deadly at six inches. I was going to die in those shoes.

There was also a note. A note that made me smile like a fool. It said:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I don't think you know how excited I am to see you in this dress, you'll look perfect. Don't worry about the shoes, I know you're clumsy, but I'll hold you up._

_I promise._

_Sincerely, Damon_

Smiling like a fool I tell you. And I smiled like that the whole time I got ready. While I curled my hair, applied my makeup, and put on that beautiful dress. I was even smiling when I put on the death traps he called shoes.

And I didn't stop smiling until the doorbell rang downstairs.

Damon was here.

**Damon's Thoughts**

Stefan wasn't just angry with me, he was furious.

As soon as I walked back into the doors I was pinned against a wall, stake jamming into my stomach.

"You're not going to kill me brother." I said with a roll of my eyes, "If you were, you would have done it a long time before this. Let's face it, I've done much worse."

"How could your risk our secret like that." He hissed. He put the stake down, but he still had me pinned. I could have easily pushed him off, he was still on a bunny diet after all, but having Bella back put me in a good mode. So I let him play pretend.

"You told Elena."

"She figured it out herself."

"Well Bella was kidnapped and told." I mused, "Somehow I think I win." I've had enough of his complaining and pushed my brother away with ease.

"She has had contact with Cold Ones Damon!" he hisses, "You know how those things are. It could be extremely dangerous."

"For who brother," My voice is cold and angry. He's pushing me right now, and I'm about to push back, "For your precious Elena. Why suddenly don't I give a shit about Katherine's look alike?"

One big swallow of whisky doesn't seem to help.

"That bite mark isn't a good sign Damon. Stop ignoring it and…"

"Shut the hell up Stefan." He's pinned against a wall now, the stake pushing into his stomach. I know my face has changed, and I just don't care. He should never be allowed to talk about Bella like that. Never. "Bella is staying, and you can't do anything about it. So I suggest you get over your petty little problem with her and move on."

"You…you…you care about her." Stefan whispers.

I don't answer. I just glare at my brother.

He chuckles.

"You really care about her."

"So what if I do?" I hiss.

Then I leave. Because I can, and because I need to get back to Bella's house right away. I have the perfect dress picked out for my Just-a-Girl.

Red is definitely her color.

* * *

**Damon Is just perfect isn't he!**

**Next chappie is Della love and a protective Charlie. Wonder why? **

**Haha, don't have much to say. Keep up you magnificent reviews and I will love you all forever and ever and ever and ever….and If I could I'd write you all your perfect Damons;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWIthIt**


	43. Chapter 43

**Damon's back!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are."**

**-Markus Zusak**

**It's beautiful, he's beautiful…**

I stand in front of the door for exactly thirty seconds. Why, because that's the amount of time before my dad yells at me to hurry up and open the damn door already. He had to threaten Damon to keep me safe.

So I open the door.

And the first thing I say:

"Hello Stranger." I haven't called him that in awhile. Besides it fits the occasion perfectly. Damon—wearing a tux—looked like a stranger. An incredible handsome, fun, sarcastic, vampire stranger.

"Hello Just-a-Girl." Damon says back. His eyes are roaming all over. Never stopping in one spot for too long. And it's making my body burn—in a good way.

Edward never made me feel like this.

"There you are Damon," My dad voice says, "Before you two leave I need to talk to you for a second. Privately."

Damon's eyebrows lift.

I shake my head vigorously. No need for Damon to get Charlie's overprotective, fatherly speech.

"I would love to Chief," Fuck you Damon, "But…we're running behind, and being late to these things…well are lovely Mayor's wife wouldn't be too happy. So how about we talk after the party?"

Charlie stares at Damon in shock. Hell I'm starring at Damon in shock. I was not expecting that. Not at all.

"Umm," My father mutters, "ok, I guess I'll see you two later." I think he's still in shock.

There is the usual goodbyes and promises to be safe. One kiss on my father's cheek, and the next thing I know I'm beings shoved out the door and into Damon's car's leather interior.

It smells nice in his car.

Leather, mint, and what could only be described as Damon.

Part man part…well I don't know. All I know is that it smelled good.

Damon rushes from my side of the car to his. I know he could be there in a second, but Charlie is still watching, so he has to act human. Something I doubt he likes.

Inside the car, Damon looks at me. He looks at me for a very long time.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I have something else for you." He whispers softly. He looks slightly nervous. Running his hands through his hair and biting his bottom lip.

"Damon," I complain because I do not like people buy me things, "The dress and the shoes were enough. You don't have to get me…Holly Shit!"

In front of me sits a necklace. A beautiful, I can't believe it's real, necklace. It's an intricate design of three gold rings woven together to look almost like vines. Around it, placed perfectly, are diamonds. Really big diamonds. The necklace looks old but brand new. Just like everything else Damon seemed to own.

"I got it a long time ago," Damon said softly, "Actually I stole it a long time ago."

I should care about that little statement. Why don't I?

"Damon it's beautiful."

"I thought it would go well with the dress."This time his hands are running through my hair. Lightly so he doesn't mess up my curls. "Please wear it."

I can't really respond to that.

He's left me breathless yet again.

So I simply shake my head. It tells him: Yes, yes I would love to wear it.

* * *

**Dance is coming up, and that means lots of Stuff's going to happen. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and the gang are all going to be there. Let's not forget the new guy John…wonder what he's going to be like. JK I already know…you guys don't!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Picture of the necklace, sorry just made it up in my head. Well actually I have one like it, diamonds are much smaller though, and there's only three. It's my only piece of really nice jewelry. Use it at all my fancy events.**

**Keep up your lovely reviews! Almost to 500! YAYYYYYYY!**

**Lol;) love you all**

**P.S-quote above is one of my favorites!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	44. Chapter 44

**Just read**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"I believe when life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...and try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party."  
**

**-Ron White**

**Now this is a party…**

Lockwood mansion is—big.

Like really big.

With pillars, perfectly manicured trees, a mile long paved driveway, and what looked like a balcony coming from the second or third floor. I really couldn't tell. This house was that fucking big.

Who knew Tyler was loaded.

"Mr. Salvatore," A man dressed in a tux said. He bowed slightly and extended his hand out, palm up. Damon put a large envelope in the palm. The man smiled and tucked the envelope away, "And how shall I announce you."

Announce us. This was not a party at all, this was a ball.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," I hit him, "Fine…Damon and Bella Salvatore," I hit him again.

"Announce us as Damon Salvatore and Isabella Swan." I say to the man. He smiles at us, amusement shinning through his eyes.

"Right this way." The man turns towards the door and Damon and I follow. Arms linked, him smiling, me rolling my eyes at him.

The man, whose name is Alfred, announces us to the large number of people that are in the ball room. Yeah the house actually has one of those. Everyone looks are way, raises their glasses, cheers, and then continues what they were doing before.

Forks never had parties like these.

"BELLA!" I hear a sharp scream. I don't need to turn to know who it is. I would know that fun, high pitched voice anywhere. Caroline.

"Great, it's Barbie. She can talk us to death." Damon mutters. I hit him in the chest.

"Be nice," I hiss back.

"Bella I'm so happy your feeling better," Caroline wraps me in a hug and squeezes tightly. I'm surprised I come out of it alive. "When you weren't at school I was so worried. I called your cell but you wouldn't pick up, so I called Charlie and he told me that you had the case of the twenty-four hour flu. So I knew I had to help anyway I could because I had that last year and it was sooo bad…" Caroline kept talking but I wasn't really listening anymore. I was too busy watching as two people made their way slowly towards Damon and I.

Stefan and Elena.

I tightened my grip on Damon's arm.

"…and I'm just so glad you're feeling better." Caroline finished in a flourish.

"So am I." Elena voices as they approach. I'm still staring at her. My eyes void of any emotion, "When Stefan told me you had the _flu_, I was so worried." By the way she says flu I know she knows the truth. Stefan probably told her as soon as Damon and I were gone.

What an ass.

Elena's brown eyes plead with me to let her in. They tell me she understands what I'm going through, that we can relate to each other. That we can be friends.

I don't want to be her friend.

From the corner of my eye I see Caroline watching the exchange with interest.

"I feel like dancing," I really don't.

"What a coincidence," Damon is staring daggers at Stefan. Again. "So do I. Bella would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to Damon." I really really don't want to dance. I fucking hate dancing. But if dancing will get me away from Elena Gilbert than I'll take it.

So I let Damon whisk me away. Away from Stefan and Elena, and into a new form of torture—dancing. And to make matter worse, I'm still wearing the damn heels.

* * *

**Sooo yeah sorry about the long break between updates I've just been crazy busy. That's why I'll probably have another one of these puppies up by today. Cause I love you all...**

**No back to the story. Hope you liked it, Della still hating on the Stelena, Caroline still Caroline, and Damon wanted to br introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Lol;)**

**Hmmm...don't know what to say. Next chapter some Della power while they dance, and the ball/party continues. YAY!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	45. Chapter 45

**DELLA LOVING!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth."  
**

**-William W. Purkey**

**He's perfect right now, just perfect….**

"I hate dancing." I whisper into Damon's ear. I can do that now, thanks to the six inch heels, and the fact that he's holding me so close to his body that I'm surprised we haven't melted together.

"Well Just-a-Girl you're not exactly the best dancer in the world." His words are crass, but there's a spark in his voice that tells me that he's enjoying this.

I don't have anything to say, so I just smile and burry my head into his neck.

"People are staring." Damon whispers into my ear.

I knew this. I could feel there gazes burning into my back full force. Especially Stefan's. His was the worse.

"I hate him to." He's been doing that all day; reading my mind. I wondered briefly if he can. Then I brush the thought away. If Edward couldn't read my mind neither could Damon—right?

"How can you hate your own brother? Aren't siblings supposed to love each other?"

"It's a long story." Damon mutters.

"And I'm guessing old."

"Very old."

"And you won't tell me about it?"

"I'll tell you about it when you tell me about you scar."

I shut up. Because I might like Damon a lot, but it's not enough to tell him about Edward. At least—not yet. And that little fact scares the shit out of me.

We're quiet for awhile. Damon moves me around the dance floor as I follow his lead the best I can. My head still rests in the curve of his neck, and he still holds me close.

"It's about Katherine." My heart speeds up at the mention of Damon's ex.

"What?"

"Why I hate him so much. It's about Katherine."

There's another pause.

"Edward." I finally say. Damon doesn't say a word, but I know he wants to know more. "I got the scar because of Edward."

"And I'm guessing Edward isn't human."

"No. No he isn't."

To my surprise Damon doesn't push the issue, he just continues to twirl us around the floor and hold me close. In return I don't push the issue about Katherine and Stefan. It's something that I like about me and Damon's relationship. We press on each other just the right amount. Enough that we aren't just emotionless cinderblocks staring at each other, but not hard enough that we aren't flying away from each other the first chance we get.

Like I said, just the right amount.

"He's an asswhole." Damon whispers, "Complete dick." It's the same thing he said to me before, but this time I know exactly what to say back.

"She's a bitch. Complete whore. You deserve so much better."

Damon looks at me and smiles.

"So do you."

* * *

**Let's all have a big Awh moment shall we...ready...AWHHHHHHHHH!**

**I ****wasn't going to update so soon but my friend pointed out to me that I have to go to a banquet tonight. So at this moment, while I write to you my lovely readers, I am trying to curl my hair and figure out what to wear tonight. I think I'm going to wear my hot, purple cocktail dress.**

**Anywho...I hope you liked the chappie, it was short but full of Della fluff so I think it made up for it. Next chapter we learn more about nasty John Gilbert and Elena's troubles. Yes that means Elena will be there...sadly. The good news is that we get Sarcastic Damon! YAY!**

**I just wanted to say that I love all your reviews so please keep them up. I love all of you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	46. Chapter 46

**HAPPY ELECTION DAY AMERICANS! I hope you all went out and voted! I know I did:) For everyone else happy non-birthday! and if it is your birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Expose yourself to your deepest fear; after that, fear has no power...**

**-Jim Morrison **

**I'm shocked...**

Sadly the song ends and Damon leads me off the dance floor. People still stare at us, but I don't seem to mind as long as he stays near. He's my life raft right now, and I'm stranded in an ocean of judgment and prying eyes.

Elena and Stefan, who had been whispering in the corner the entire song, make their way over to us. I sigh in annoyance and Damon rolls his eyes in exasperation. Neither one of us wants to deal with them right now. We were in our happy little bubble and now they're bursting it.

"We need to talk." Stefan growls lowly.

"We always need to talk brother." Damon picks up two champagne glasses as a waiter walks by. He downs the first before quickly downing the second. Hey, if I had a vampire metabolism I'd be downing them too. Elena, however, looks disgusted by his behavior.

Bitch.

"John Gilbert arrived earlier and he and I had a nice long chat." Stefan continues.

"And I'm sure it was just lovely." Damon says with a smile.

"He knows everything Damon," Elena whispers in dismay, "about vampires, about Stefan and you…everything."

"And this concerns us how?" Damon takes two more champagne floats. This time he sips on one and gives the second to me. I raise an eyebrow in question. He shrugs. I say fuck it and take a nice long sip of the alcohol. It's not too bad.

"He isn't exactly pro vampires Damon." Stefan seems angry. But with the champagne burning down my throat I could care less.

"So there's another person that wants to kill us," Damon rolls his eyes, "Why don't we pass trying to turn them to our side and just kill him."

I choke on the champagne in my throat. One cough, two cough—ok I'm good.

"What!" Elena says in shock, "He's my uncle!"

"Who you don't like." Damon points out.

"Well yeah but…"

"No buts darling Elena," Damon's on a roll now. He's got that look in his eyes that say no one can stop him. "We're doing this my way for once. The problem will be solved by the end of the night. Now if you excuse me, I want to dance with Bella."

So he drags me away. Honestly he could do anything to me right now and I don't think I'd be able to stop him. I'm too shocked at Damon's bluntness about John Gilbert. Somewhere inside me I know it isn't right. I should care about Damon's obvious violent streak.

It's not safe.

For me or anyone else in this town.

* * *

**So I know this is a shorter one, but the next one is longer...I promise. Also I would like all my lovely readers to know that I wont be updating to later on weekdays. I have this stupid thing I have to go to now (study group) and I don't get back to my apartment until like...5 30ish...so I'm sorry about that. **

**Now back to the story...What is Bella going to do now that she's been exposed to the worse part of Damon...well not really the worst, he's perfect, but it's not his best. You'll see in the next chapter that will hopefully be up by tomorrow. **

**I think that's all I have to say! Oh and because I'm so nice I'm going to give you a little hint for a future chapter: big fight between Elena and Bella...It was a blast to write;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	47. Chapter 47

**Just read, I promise you'll love it!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly  
**

**-Sam Keen**

**I'm not scared at all…**

"I want to show you something." Damon whispers in my ear. It feels so very very good.

"I thought we were going to dance." I point out

"I lied."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Yep."

"Do you lie to me?"

"No. Never."

I could point out that he never told me about him being a vampire, but I know how stupid that sounds. Besides I haven't told him anything about my past with Edward or my scar. I have no right to be clawing at his faults.

I hope that in time, he will tell me on his own.

So instead—for now—I ask, "Why?"

He doesn't answer me. He just takes me by the hand and leads me through the masses of people, towards the other side of the room, and through a hidden door. The door opens into a long hallway decorated in red and white streamers and glowing candles. I don't know how Damon knows where he is going, but I trust him enough to guide me through the mansion. So I let him tug me along all the way until we're on a balcony looking over the Lockwood's property.

It's beautiful.

The moon shining on the perfectly cut grass, the stars littering the sky with tiny specs of light. There's no fog now—a first for Mystic Falls—and the night lighting looks almost magical in a way. Especially reflecting off of Damon's perfectly shaped face. I don't think I've ever seen someone look as stunning as him.

"Isabella." He whispers softly. He takes my hand in his and holds it to his chest tightly. He looks destroyed. Exhausted and ruined. Still beautiful tough, always beautiful.

My body aches for him, but something in my mind keeps me awake enough to keep my distance. After all he did just promise to kill a man.

"I have to Bella." There he goes again. Reading my mind. "It's not only for my safety but yours."

"How is killing someone going to save me!" I shout. I need to get it off my chest, it was burning me alive.

"Jonathan Gilbert, from what I gathered, hates vampires. As long as I've known the Gilbert family, every single one of them has been trained to hunt and kill my kind. That includes sympathizer Bella. That includes you." He grabs me by the waist and brings us flush together. Our foreheads touch and we're both breathing heavily. "And I can't lose you Bella. I just found you."

"Damon we're talking about killing someone."

"I killed three people already for you." Damon's eyes darken at the memories. I have to close mine at the mere thought of Pearl and Anna. "And I'll do it again."

Then he just keeps whispering the same things in my ear. Over and over and over again.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. Don't be mad. Please don't be mad."

It scares me how broken he sounds. And I want to fix him. Put back the pieces that seem to be falling apart as I watch. He's helped me. He's put some of my broken pieces back together, and I want nothing more than to help him too.

And if that means I have to deal with another side of Damon—a deadlier side of Damon, then I guess I'll have to deal.

Besides vampires aren't prey. Their predators. You'd think I would have learned that by now.

"I'm not mad at you Damon." I whisper to him.

"Why don't you hate me?" Damon's blue eyes bore into my, searching for anything, _anything,_ that will tell him the answer to that question. I just smile warmly.

"I don't think I can."

Then—

Then he kisses me.

* * *

**I know you hate me because I didn't update, and now you hate me because I left you there. But you got to admit guys this is a long one for me!**

**Next chapter: The kiss and more…**

**Keep up your fantastical reviews! I LOVE THEM! They make me smile when I get that email. I also smile to see all the new readers and followers! YAY! This story has gone past the reaction I thought I was going to get soooo I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT!**

**I promise, this time for sure, that there will be a chapter up tomorrow:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S-I really think this quote nails Della's relationship:)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Della Heat**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss."  
**

**-Jarod Kintz **

**I've never felt this and I don't want it to stop… **

His kiss is a surprise. I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't expecting the soft, unyielding motions of his lips against mine. And I definitely wasn't expecting it to feel so good.

That's why, when he continues his ministrations on my lips, I have no problem reacting back to him. I want this. I don't even think I realize how bad I want this. Damon's warm. Damon's beautiful. Damon's kissing me—and it's perfect.

Damon's hands move from clutching my hips to moving up and down my body slowly. They move upward, right underneath my breast, before moving back down and cupping my hips. Then they do it again and again, continuing their journey of exploring my body. My hands are clutching the back of Damon's head. Tugging gently at the ends of his black hair.

It's silk soft.

I love it.

"Isabella." Damon growl lightly against my lips. But I don't want him to stop. So I pull his head back down to my mouth, not minding in the least that this time Damon's tongue plunges into my mouth without a care.

I groan.

Wantonly.

Needing him.

He groans back.

Wantonly.

Needing me.

He's not kissing my lips anymore. His mouth has moved to my throat. Nibbling. Sucking. Kissing. He's a vampire and I should be worried. But I can't be; my mind is thinking about how fucking good this feels and I can't think a single bad thing about him.

"What are you doing to me Bella?" Damon breaths huskily into my ear.

I ignore the question with a kiss. He doesn't seem to mind. Not at all.

His hands are getting more confident. There not stopping underneath my breast anymore. There ghosting over the side, moving all the way up to my neck before they plunge down my back and grip onto my ass.

I gasp.

Yeah. Wasn't expecting that.

Edward—Edward would never have done that. And you know what—I don't fucking care. Because Damon here's now and I'm in heaven.

Damon growls low in his throat before he presses me into the banister of the balcony. One of his legs are pushing in between mine, causing a beautiful friction there. We're so close. So very close. And I can feel everything.

Everything.

"Damon," I say breathlessly. His mouth is making a path across my expose collar bone, carefully avoiding the necklace he gave me. "We should stop."

"I know." He continues his exploration. My hands run down his back and up again, circling his neck.

"I'm serious." I gasp because his lips are right above the cloth of my red dress now. To close.

"I know." And then—

Then I hear someone else's voice. It says:

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

**Damon Thoughts**

She feels exquisite. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me. How when she squirms at my lips it goes right to my groin. But then I realize she has to know. I'm not hiding it really well.

But you can't blame me. No one could.

She just feels so perfect.

She tastes like honey.

And she smells—god she smells like heaven.

"Damon we should stop." She can't tell me that. Not when he hands are doing things to my body that I never want to stop. Fuck, our clothes aren't even off yet.

"I know." And I do know. I just—can't.

That's why I'm not sure if I'm glad or angry when I hear a voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Yeah asswhole, you fucking are.

* * *

**Is it getting hot in here…I think it is;)**

**Hmm….I don't know what to say. I think that chapter was pretty self explanatory. I hope that little make out scene was worth the forty seven chapter wait. I really hope it was. I think the little Damon thought was nice to. I realized I hadn't had one in a little bit, and I thought you guys would like Damon's thoughts on the action. So you're welcome.**

**Please keep up the reviews. There awesome. You guys are awesome.:)**

**Next chapter: The mystery intruder revealed. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	49. Chapter 49

**And the mystery person is….**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

"**It is dangerous to exist in the world. To exist is to be threatened. We must live with threats."**

**-Adam Levin**

**Words and action are two very different things…**

"Actually you are." Damon snarls. I'm still pinned against the banister, but this time it's by Damon's back. As soon as he heard the voice he was turned around and standing protectively in front of me.

Damon's face not being stuck to mine allows me to see the intruder. He is a dirty blond haired man, with tired blue eyes and a sharply pressed suit. He has a look on his face that says I know something you don't, and that irks me. It makes me want to punch him in the mouth. Of course, I believe that Damon would beat me to that by the way he's fuming.

"Hmm," The man says with a tight smile, "I see. Well introductions should be made, am I right?"

"I don't need introductions." Damon steps back closer to me. "You're John Gilbert."

"And you're Damon Salvatore." John says grinning, "Now who's the play thing behind you." I'm about to protest at the name but Damon beats me to it.

"It's none of your concern who she is."

"Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?" John cocks his head to the right and stares right at me. I don't like it at all, "Unless you've compelled her to stay quiet. Come up here for a quick snack Damon?"

Compelled? What does that mean?

And now way in hell am I a snack.

I push my way through Damon and stomp up to John. He looks amused—I'm pissed.

"I'll have you know that I am not a play thing," I rant in his face, "I'm not just a snack, and your ignorance is really starting to tick me off." John's eyebrow raise in question. I'm about to yell at him more, but Damon grabs my arm and tugs me away. Good thing to because I was about to slap that smile of John Gilbert's face.

"The girl talks," John says, "a lot."

"You fucking stay away from her." Damon hisses at John. He's pulled me close into his body. My back stuck with his front.

"I'm afraid I can't anymore." John muses. "She seems perfectly sane at the moment and yet she aligns herself with you. Does she even know what you are Damon?"

"No." Damon says.

"Yes." I say quicker.

Damon's arms tighten more.

"Hmm," He seems to say that a lot, "Then I guess she's exactly like Elena. Confused, used, and ultimately—well she's going to end up dead."

It's the wrong thing to say. Threatening me like that. Especially when I have a protective, horny, and hot vampire behind me. One that seems to hate it when I'm anywhere near danger.

I can tell John knows it's the wrong thing to say too. I can tell when his eyes widen in fright from Damon's face changing. And I can tell by the silent O shape of his mouth as if he's about to scream.

But he won't scream.

He doesn't have enough time.

Because in a flash Damon's not behind me anymore. He's behind John, grabbing him by the collar of his tux. One more second and they're by the banister. Then it's just Damon by the banister, because by then he's already thrown John off the two story drop.

And all I could think about was that Damon fulfilled his promise.

Jonathan Gilbert was no more.

* * *

**Looks like Johnny boy shouldn't have threatened Bella. Oh don't you worry your pretty little heads John Gilbert's not going to disappear just like that. Too bad Damon and Bella don't know that. **

**Anyways, next chapter the dance continues. I think there one more dance and then there a change of scenery. I wonder to where?**

**Please keep up the reviews! You guys seemed to like last chapter a lot….wonder why?;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hmmm wonder what's going to happen…**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Don'y judge a book by its cover, unless that book is a fucking annoying bitch who needs to be high-fived in the face with a chair.**

**-Unknown**

**She's a little bitch and she knows it…**

We're dancing again.

Weird thing to do after you just watched someone die.

Yet here I am, in Damon's arms, as he twirls me around the dance floor without a care in the world. Scratch that. Damon's definitely caring.

Ever since John had threatened me Damon can't seem to let me go. Even as we walked back to the party I had been so close to him that I could barely walk. But that was ok, because Damon seemed to be dragging me anyways.

We haven't talked.

Not one single word.

He just holds me. And at the moment, I was quite content to be held.

We were at peace. And we were ok.

Until _they _arrived.

_They_ were Elena and Stefan.

And _they_ looked frantic.

"Where did you two go?" Stefan questioned. Damon and I ignored him, continuing our dancing instead. _They _stood their ground.

"Damon wanted to show me something." I sighed. Damon wasn't talking. His mouth was too busy brushing small kisses against my neck. Neither Stefan or Elena didn't seem to notice.

"What did he need to show you?" Elena asked. God, what was this? The Spanish Inquisition?

"My dick." Damon said. I laughed. Loudly.

"Don't be crass Damon." Stefan said in disgust.

"Don't be a prude Stefan." Damon retaliated.

"Seriously though," Elena said, "Where did you go?"

"I think Damon told you already Elena," I hissed at her. I was in no mode to talk to either of them. I had been almost killed yesterday, discovered that I was surrounded by vampires—again—threatened to be killed, and then watched as the person that threatened me was killed. Yeah, wasn't in the best of moods, "He wanted to show me his dick, and you know what it was great."

Elena's face is priceless. It's the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that face, and it makes me want to burst out laughing. Hell, Damon is.

"Just-a-Girl, you're amazing."

I feel like I should bow, but instead I just give him a wink before wrapping myself back into him.

"Damon." Stefan complains again.

"Don't be such a whinny bitch Stefan," Damon sighs, "All I did was take care of our problem with Elena's uncle."

"You didn't." Elena gasps.

"Sure did. Uncle Johnny is no more."

"I…I…"

"Spit it out Elena." I snap at her.

"You can't just go around killing people!" Elena yells at Damon. "And you," this time she's looking at me, "How can you condone such a thing."

Ok bitch that's enough.

The claws were about to come out, and Elena knew it.

That's why I'm surprised how scared she looks when I stop dancing with Damon, push him away, and march up until I'm inches away from her. Eye's narrowed, jaw clenched, and hands clutched into fists.

"You know what Elena, I've had it up to here with you incessant, dim-witted, let's be friends attitude. You know nothing about me Elena Gilbert, so don't you stand there and judge me you stupid little—"

"It seems that I'm interrupting something again." A voice says from my side. I know that voice. It's the voice that just fell two stories of a balcony. A voice that should be dead.

Jonathan Gilbert's voice.

But that's impossible. Right?

* * *

**Man he didn't even stay dead for a chapter. What a douche bag.**

**Anywho: That wasn't the fight between Elena and Bella, that was just some of the tension spilling over. But don't you guys worry your pretty little heads it's coming…soon….**

**Hmmmm: Don't really know what else to say. Next chapter it's a change of venues, sorry but Stelena's in it. It's a necessary evil, they'll be appearing more and more:( But so will Della fluff so yay!**

**Keep up those great reviews, they're awesome. They're even better than Korean Jesus (21 Jump Street reference. Just watched it…again. Funny as fuck!) **

**REVEIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	51. Chapter 51

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Much unhappiness has come into the world because of bewilderment and things left unsaid." **

**-Fyodor Dostoyevsky**

**I want to go home…**

Damon hands me a glass of scotch as we sink down onto an old, velvet couch. He's on his fifth drink, I'm on my second. Of course we have a reason to be getting plastered out of our mind. Because according to Damon, when you kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead.

"I can't believe he has a fucking ring!" Damon snarled into his drink before downing it. Looks like he was moving toward his sixth drink of the night.

The Salvatore's had explained to me already what the ring was. I guess it prevented you from dying if you were killed by the supernatural. I had laughed for three minutes when they told me, proclaiming that I was defiantly in need of one of those. To which Damon has said:

"I'll always protect you Bella. You don't need a stupid ring." I had been touched. But by now, I was getting used to Damon's sappy side and wasn't afraid to admit that I enjoyed it. Elena, however, was quite shocked at Damon's word.

This leads us to now. All four of us staring at each other blankly, not knowing what to say to the other. Damon keeps close but he hasn't touched me, and Stefan continues to stare at my wrist.

Won't let that go, will you Stefanie.

"So," I say breaking the tense silence, "We still don't know what he wants."

"Nope." Damon said popping the p, "You know everything la mia bella. And everything is the fact that John Gilbert is here, he doesn't like vampires, and he interrupted a fight that I would have paid money to see."

Stefan rolls his eyes.

"I can try to get something out of him," Elena mumbles from her spot beside Stefan, "I mean he is my uncle after all."

"Your crazy, psychopathic uncle." Damon points out. I would have to agree.

"For once I think Damon's right Elena," Stefan wraps her in his arms holding her close, "I don't want you to get hurt."

They're sickening how adorable they are.

I wonder if that's what Edward and I had looked like. A pang goes rips through my heart at the thought, and suddenly, I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home, be in my pajamas, wrapped in a warm blanket. I want to be safe. For the first time in my fucking life I want the security of being safe.

"I need to get home." I say standing up abruptly. Damon stands with me.

"Why?" he asks softly.

"Charlie must be worried." It's an excuse. But it's a good excuse. Too bad Damon sees through it.

He stares at me for a long time. I refuse to make eye contact.

"I'll take you home then." Damon said taking my hand into his, "I still need to have that chat with Charlie after all."

It's an excuse too. An excuse to stay close to me

The difference between his and mine—

His is better.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? It's a filler chapter, but I think it's still pretty good. I was impressed that Della and Stelena acted nice around each other for a couple of moments, weren't you?**

**Next Chapter: It's a Della confession, and there's a Damon's thoughts. Charlie in him do have to have a talk….**

**Hmmmm don't know what else to say! Keep up the reviews lovelys. Oh and la mia bella mean my beautiful in Italian. At least that's what the translator told me. Sorry guys but I speak Spanish. A love language, but it's not Italian. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S I don'y know when I'll update next. It could be tonight or it could be in a couple days. I've been having some stomach problems lately, and my mother (who has called me several times already today) wants me to go into the hospital and get it checked out. She thinks it's something with my appendix...who knows...**


	52. Chapter 52

**This Chappie is about Bella's story, so you get a nice retelling of Twilight and a tids bit of New Moon. But we needed this chapter you guys. Cathartic release and all that. **

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**There's something about catharsis that is very important**

**-Glenn Close**

**Here's my story, please don't run…**

We aren't in Damon's car for a minute before he asks the question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answer to quickly. It's obviously a lie. To easy to spot, even for me.

"Please don't lie to me Bella," Damon says softly, "Not after everything we've shared."

And he's right. I shouldn't lie to him. He's saved my life once already and will probably ending up saving me many times over. I shouldn't be lying to my savior.

"I was just thinking about bad memories."

"Edward memories?"

I don't answer I just stare out the window. It dark and foggy. A perfect Mystic Falls night.

"I want to know more about him." Damon finally says.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know about you…every little detail. Bad or good."

There's a long pause; then—because I'm a sucker for punishment—I tell him everything.

"I moved to Forks when I was seventeen," I begin. I really don't know how to start this but I guess that's the best place as any. "My mom had just gotten remarried and I wanted to give her some space." Pause. A long pause. Deep breath. Continue. "Anyways I moved in with Charlie and in the next couple of days I was in Forks High. That's where I met him."

Pause.

"I thought he hated me," I laugh, "He used to make the weirdest faces. I was his lab partner…and he'd move as far away as possible. I know now that it was my blood. I was his singer." I expect Damon to say something but he remains silent. I'm sort of shocked. "Edward and his family left for awhile…hunting. Of course I didn't know that, I thought he was trying to get away from me.

"Eventually they came back and that's when everything started to change. Edward…he began paying more attention to me. Too much attention to just be friends. It's also when I started to notice the signs. How cold he was, how strong he was, how he could move so fast… did you know he saved my life?" It's a stupid question. Of course Damon didn't know that. Still I felt compelled to answer it. "A van skidded on ice and was about to hit me but he saved me, just put his hand out and stopped the van. He saved me."

Pause.

"Eventually I figured it out. Along with the help of a friend," I didn't want to talk about Jacob, not now. "A confrontation occurred. I told him I knew…that I didn't care. We fell in love…then the nomads came.

"Edward family, the Cullen's, they drink animal blood. But the nomads didn't, and one of them, James…he…he wanted me."

"Your scar." Damon whispered softly. His hands had tightened on the steering wheel and his eyes looked straight ahead. I nodded.

"He tricked me away from the Cullen's, using my mom as bait. He was going to kill me…" deep breath, "The Cullen's saved me. Edward sucked the venom out of my system and everything was looking up. We were in love, happy…then came my eighteenth birthday party."

"I take it didn't go well."

"No," My voice was dead. Flat and dead. "Jasper, the newest Cullen, smelt my blood when I got a paper cut. It didn't go well. Edward wasn't too happy…and well….you know how it ends." I couldn't tell him about the forest. Not yet. Maybe one day, but not yet.

"Thank you." Damon said after a long pause. "Thank you for telling me."

I looked at him then. Looked at his black hair and baby blue eyes. I looked at the way his muscles tensed as he gripped the steering wheel tight. He was beautiful—amazing. He had become my everything when I had nothing. My best friend—maybe even more.

I smiled.

"You're welcome Damon."

He smiled back.

**Damon Thoughts**

When I drop off Bella I don't go in to chat with Charlie. I'm too busy sitting in my car thinking.

Thinking about Bella's story.

Thinking about my life.

Thinking about that kiss. That kiss that I can't get out of my head.

It's been plaguing me. Making sure that my mind never thinks of anything else, and because of that I've been glued to Bella's side ever since. And I want to be there now. I don't want to leave her.

I rub my hands over my eyes and scream.

It's scary how much that Bella has become my life.

What scares me the most is that I want to tell her things. I want to tell her everything. About Katherine. About Stefan. I want to tell her that I'm tired; so very very tired. I want to tell her that I can't stop thinking about her. And I want to tell her that I want her. I really, really want her.

Forever—

And that thought makes my undead heart thumb so loudly that I can barely stand it. The very thought of not having her around—well it drove me to throw a man off a balcony without caring who could have seen.

I'm out of my car before I can blink. And before I can tell my mind not too, I'm at Bella's window, opening it slowly to let myself in.

I'm not a complete creeper though.

She hears me enter.

She turns around her brown eyes bright with shock, her damp hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She must have taken a shower when I was having my eternal debate.

I don't mind.

Not at all.

Sure she had looked beautiful all dressed up and pretty. But in simple sweatpants and an Arizona t-shirt she looked stunning.

"Damon what are you doing here?" She asks.

I don't know Bella. I don't know why I'm here.

"I thought…I thought I could stay here tonight." I finally manage to say. "Just…"

"Ok." She says, saving me from having to talk again. "I was just about to go to bed anyways."

I smile because this is perfect.

* * *

**Holly shit you guys this is a long one from me. You all should be happy:) **

**Update: I did go to the hospital, and as it turned out I had to get my appendix removed. Not fun….but it's all good now and I'm starting to feel better. Bad news…couldn't really have a big Thanksgiving dinner. **

**Speaking of Thanksgiving….HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Here's my gift to you.**

**Now for the story: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I also would like to say that the chapter lengths aren't going to change. There smaller, but there's a hell of a lot of them. Just saying. I mean we're already of fifty!**

**I thinks that' s all. Keep up the reviews!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Wite DealWithIt **


	53. Chapter 53

**Hmmm...so look I updated!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**How can a women be expected to be happy with a man that insets on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being.**

**-Oscar Wilde**

**A Bella day...**

It's the second day in a row that I wake up to him. He's wrapped me into his arms and is holding me close. Front to front. My head is snuggled into his chest and his chin rest on the top of my head.

We're close.

It's intimate.

And Charlie would kill both of us if he walked in.

It's that thought that motivates me to push away from the man in my bed. Even if he protest with half awake wines and weak attempts to hold me tighter. It pains me to leave him, but I need to get around. I was never one to sleep in too late, and I'm sure Charlie will be suspicious if I did.

So I leave a tired Damon in my bed and make my way down stairs where I can already hear Charlie getting around.

"Hey kid," is Charlie's greeting as I make my way into the kitchen. He's eating a box of cereal dressed in his uniform. He must have somewhere to go. "How was the party?"

"Good." I say. I don't mention the part where a man threatened to kill me or how Damon killed that man—sort of. I don't think Charlie could take that kind of news so early in the morning.

"That's good," he eats another bite. I watch, "And Damon…did he drop you off." I raise an eyebrow at this. I guess Damon didn't talk to my dad last night.

"He did. But he said he needed to get back home quickly, something with his brother came up." It worries me how easy it is to lie to Charlie now. How easy it is not to tell him that Damon is up in my room this very moment. That he has been there all night.

"Oh," Charlie muses, "Then I guess I'll see him later tonight."

"Why?"

"Council meeting."

"Adult stuff." I clarify. Charlie nods.

"I have to work today." Charlie continues. He's pushed his bowl to the other side of the table. It's his sign of I'm done eating you can take care of it now. "I won't be home to late. You'll be ok right?" His eyes are full of worry. I guess he's still iffy about the whole me getting kidnapped thing.

"I'll be fine dad," I say laughing, "I'll probably go over to Caroline's. I'm in need of some girl time."

"Good." Charlie mumbles. "Very good."

Ten minutes later-after we've both had our breakfast and Charlie makes sure I'm ok-I'm finally pushing my dad out the door. I smile and wave as he drives off before going back inside.

It's kind of nice to know that I have the day to myself. I haven't had a good old fashioned Bella day in awhile, and I could really use one. Curl up on my bed and read a book. Take a nice long bath and scrub away all my worries. I could even work on that story I had been—

"So we have the house to ourselves." Damon says casually. He's laying down on my couch casually. Shirt off and only wearing the pair of dress pants he had on last night. "Wonder what we could do?"

So much for Bella time.

* * *

**So much for Bella day;) Yes Damon, I do wonder what you and Bella can do...**

**Next Chapter: Damon and Bella have a nice long talk about vampires. It's needed...I guess. Then we'er getting back on schedule with adopted vampire moms, weapons, and some serious issues. I would like just to say again that even though this follows the vampire diaries plot it isn't exactly like it. Just saying. **

**A Note: You guys are all amazing. Like seriously amazing. Thank you guys so much for all the well wishes and the support for this story. I don't think I could do this without you guys. So please keep up those fucktastic reviews. (yes that's a word I just made it up.)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	54. Chapter 54

**Talk time;)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

"**They say you fear what you don't understand. Maybe that's why every time I'm in South Florida, and I hear someone talking in Spanish, I always shit my pants."**

**-Jared Kintz, It Occurred to Me**

**I want to know everything about you too…**

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Just-a-Girl," Damon pouts from the couch, "I like to think that I'm…unforgettable." The last word is a purr off of his lips. A purr that makes me close my eyes and remember the hardness of his body molded to my. The softness of his lips.

I open my eyes.

And he's right there.

Inches away from my face looking at me with burning eyes and caressing my face with soft hands.

"You are memorable Stranger." I indulge him. Damon grins before he kisses me softly on the forehead.

"I love it when you call me that." He says with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because you're my Just-a-Girl and I'm your Stranger." His Just-a-Girl—my heart races. For once the vampire beside me doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy dragging me over to the couch.

"We still need to talk." I say as he pulls me onto the cushions, or should I say his lap. Damon stiffins.

"About what?" He asks. If my back wasn't smashed to his front I'm sure I would be looking at narrowed blue eyes.

"About vampires." I don't say about Katherine. I may have told him about Edward but I'm not going to be forcing him to tell me about her.

"What about vampires?" I shift in Damon's lap until we're facing each other.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Well then," He pushes me softly off his lap and I thud onto the cushion in protest. I liked where I was better. "The first thing you should know is that I don't drink from animals. Stefan does, but it just isn't me."

I swallow—hard—and nod my head. I'll give him time to explain. I hope with all my heart that he does.

"Something you should also know is that Originals, we don't drink like Cold Ones. First off when we…bite, we don't inject poison into the human. As you've seen, we have fangs. When we drink it's perfectly safe."

"Well then how do you turn people?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know that Just-a-Girl?" Damon head cocks to the right, and if I didn't know better I would have thought I saw longing in those baby blues.

"Just want to get my facts straight." I lie smoothly.

"Hmm," Damon mumbles, but he continues. "You have to drink a vampire's blood, die, and then feed to complete the process."

Wait one second.

"Didn't…didn't you feed me your blood?"

"Well look at that," Damon says with a grin, "I did. Better not die Just-a-Girl or you're going to be joining me in eternity." I don't tell him how appealing that sounds. Instead I roll my eyes and tell him to continue.

"Something else I want to get cleared up is the fact that we don't fucking sparkle. That's just wrong." I laugh at Damon's comment, because really it kind of is. "Instead of…_sparkling_…we burn."

"You don't burn in the sun. I think I would have noticed your burning flesh." I state. Damon twists a ring on his finger.

"It's a Lapis Lazuli ring, spelled by a witch long ago," his voice is distant. I don't push, "It protects me from the sun. Stefan and I both have one, but they're not a common thing for vamps to have." I nod in understanding.

"Do you guys have any powers?" I ask softly, "The Cold Ones I knew…they did." Only two coughs to cover the pain. I'm getting better.

"Well I can turn into a crow." He says with a wink. I shake my head to cover my smile, "We can also compel people. Make them do whatever we want them to."

"Have you…"

"No Just-a-Girl," Damon smiles softly, "I've never compelled you. I've tried but it doesn't' seem to work on you." I scrunch my forehead in confusion. "Yeah I don't know why either. Usually the only way you can stop it is if you have vervain. Which you don't...soooo…"

"Maybe I'm just special." I say with a shrug. I somehow seem forget to tell him that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"That you are Just-a-Girl," Damon muses while tugging me to his side, "That you are."

* * *

**So there you have it folks a nice chapter with a little bit of Della fluff.**

**Next chapters: To come there will be a nice surprise, and the next one…well I think we should really get a listen to what the "adult stuff" is about. Don't you?;P**

**Hmmmm….I don't know what else to say. You guys are amazing, I love you all, please review because that is just awesome…Yep that's about it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	55. Chapter 55

**It's a good one.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Loneliness**** and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.**

**-mother Teresa**

**Please leave, I don't want you here. **

A couple hours later—after Damon tells me more about his type of vampire, how they die, how they have to be invited in—Damon leaves. But not before promising that he'll be back in time to be in my bed.

"I think I'm getting too used to waking up with you." He had mumbled into my hair, "I don't want to sleep by myself anymore." I had laughed, eagerly shook my head in agreement, and he had kissed me softly on the cheek. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Soft kisses anywhere his mouth could reach. My shoulder. My neck. My Forehead. Never on the lips though. Never.

Then with a roguish smile and a wink, Damon was off to a council meeting he promised to tell me all about. I highly expected he was lying.

That left me by myself, reading a new book on the couch, drinking tea, and thoroughly enjoying myself.

Why? Because it was normal. Something that I haven't experienced since I moved to the rainy town of Forks.

And I was begging to love normal.

Of course, because my life never works out the way I want it, I had only got to read for about an hour before the doorbell rings.

"Coming." I call in a cheery voice. I'm not cheery at all.

Still, I drag myself off my lazy ass and all the way to the front door. Still cautious of a random vampire attack, and remembering Damon's words, I open the door slowly. And there, with a smile so big it could light a house for a year, was Elena Gilbert.

"Oh," I'm shocked. Really shocked. Why would Elena be here? Have I not made it clear that I don't want to be anywhere near her, "Elena?"

"Hi Bella," She's so happy. How can she be happy? "Can I come in?"

No Elena you can't.

But I don't say that. Instead I give her smile, grab the coat hanging by the door, and walk outside to join her.

"I'm not a vampire you know," Elena says softly.

"I know," I say with a smile, "Why don't we sit on the porch swing."  
So we do—and it's awkward as hell.

"So why are you here?" I ask her.

"I'm here to talk about Damon." She says in a serious tone. I stiffen. I visibly stiffen.

"What about him?" My voice is a warning she doesn't heed it.

"I don't think you should be hanging around him Bella," Elena starts. "I get it. I do. He's handsome, and sometimes he's charming, but you haven't been here as long as I have and you don't know all that he's done. What he can do."

"What has he done that is so horrible Elena?!" My voice is a snarl. She flinches. "What?!"

"Did you know he drinks human blood and he…"

"He's a vampire Elena," I don't let her finish. I won't. "He's not a fucking bunny rabbit."

She ignores me and keeps talking.

"He killed my birthmother. He killed my uncle right in front of you. He's killed hundreds of people and you don't seem to care!" Now her voice is rising too. "He manipulates people, sleeps with anything on two legs…Bella he's a monster!"  
"He's Broken!" I yell. Loudly, so very loud. Loud enough to shut Elena up instantly. "Do you think we should condemn someone because of their past. Have you ever thought of Stefan's past Elena, because I'm sure that it's not rainbows and butterflies either. I know Damon has his faults, I know that…but I'm going to look pass them like you look pass Stefan's. I, out of everyone in this _fucked_ up town, know what it's like to be the black sheep. I know what it's like to be broken mess…a zombie. So I'm not going to abandon him Elena. And no matter what you say, or what you do, nothing, _nothing_ is going to change my mind."

Elena's star stuck quiet.

Mouth gaping like a fish in shock.

"So you can leave," I start again, "You can get off my porch, my property, and you tell Stefan exactly I told you. I'm not going to abandon Damon, and I'm not going to forget him either."

There's a long pause. Elena doesn't move.

"You care for him." She finally whispers.

"Yes I do." Then I walk inside my house with the slamming of my door, and leave Elena outside to think.

* * *

**So it's not smut, but I t was a little fight going on here. Honestly I think that Elena deserved it. Bitch needs to shut it about Damon. **

**Note: Next Chapters completely Damon's POV, just to let you know. And yes, Miss. Mystic Falls is coming, and No Bella won't be competing. And yes, Bonnie is coming back, and No I won't tell you what Bella and Bonnie's relationship will be. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they were lovely, and I hope that my lovely readers will continue them by reviewing right now;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	56. Chapter 56

**Damon Time!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**We can not solve are problems with the same thinking we used to create them**

**-Albert Einstien **

**He's an even bigger asswhole than me….**

I hate council meetings.

Why?

Because it's a bunch of middle aged, wannabe vampire hunters who—given the fact that they knew I was a vampire—would to kill me. What made it worse; John Gilbert had decided to grace us with his presence today.

He had smiled at me. I had smiled back before courteously flicking him off.

Fuck, I wanted to be with Bella.

Speaking of my lovely Bella, her father was another contributor to my sour mode.

Why?

Because he thought that it was necessary to interrogate me about what happened to his daughter. Every. Fucking. Detail. So I had told him the version where I, the ever suave and handsome hero, had swooped in and rescued the damsel in distress. I had told them there was only one vampire, so he wouldn't get suspicious, and that they had wanted to use Bella as a personal blood bag. Charlie had thanked me repeatedly, again, before asking me if I could get some more vervain for him. He wanted to put it in something that Bella could wear.

I couldn't get mad at that. He was worried about his daughter. And I would be lying if I told him that I didn't worry about her either.

So with a heavy sigh of relent, I had promised to get Bella something laced with vervain. I did not tell him that his daughter wasn't in need of vervain at all.

Besides this gave me an excuse to give Bella a gift. And I had just the thing in mind.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Mayor Lockwood says with a smile, "and I'm pleased to announce that John Gilbert is back in the fold." John stands up and waves. There's people clapping all around.

I'm not one of them.

"Thank you," He's soaking up the attention. Milking it for all its worth. "I am so happy to be back in Mystic Falls, but the reason why...not so much."

He's got them at the edge of their seats. I'm getting ready to flee—or snap his neck, whichever comes first.

"The reason I'm here is because recently it has been brought to my attention that Mystic Falls has a little bit of a vampire infestation. And I'm here to stop it."

Gasps. I roll my eyes.

"Damon is our best vampire hunter," Carol Lockwood pipes in. Thanks Carol, thanks.

"Sure is." Charlie pipes in. Not the time to be talking chief.

"Really?" John asks. His eyebrows are raised in curiosity.

"Sure am Johnny boy." I smirk, because that's what I do.

"He's also the most sarcastic." Carol chastises me. I don't care.

"Well then," John claps his hands together enthusiastically. "We'll have to work together. Come up with some creative…ideas."

"I guess we will." I sneer.

He's plotting, and I don't like it.

Of course it's either his plotting or him exposing me to the entire council—so I'll take the later. For now.

_0_0_0_0_0_

It's late when I sneak into Bella's bedroom.

Real late.

The council meeting took longer than expected, and after that everyone had wanted to talk to me. I don't know why. I haven't been sincerely nice to one person in this town.

Well except for Bella.

But she's different.

When I sneak in this time she's asleep. Her pale skin is glowing in the moonlight, and her silky, brown hair is fanned out across her pillow. If she opened her eyes right now I would be looking into sleepy, brown pools. The very thought of them made me smile.

Not wanting to wake her, I climb into her bed as silently as possible.

It doesn't work.

"Damon," she mumbles softly. She doesn't open her eyes though. No brown pools for me, "is that you?"

"No," I whisper into her ear, "It's a random murderer here to kill you."

She hits me.

There's a pause.

"Damon."

"What?"

"Hold me please." It's whispered in her sleep. I can't really rely on anything she says when she drowsy like this. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't comply.

So I do exactly what she says.

I hold her.

I hold her real close.

* * *

**Looks like we're going to have some troubles on the John side of things….on the other hand Della's getting cozy;)**

**Note: Next chapter is a surprise…honestly I can't remember what it is, and right now I'm to lazy to look. I promise thought it's good.**

**Another Note: I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I think in this chapter we get both sides of Damon and that's why I like it so much. **

**Keep up you fantastic reviews! You guys are amazing at them:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Loe2Write DealWithIt **


	57. Chapter 57

**There's no Damon, I'm sorry:(**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**As a person, I'm pretty much the same except that I've come to terms with who my real friends and supporters are. I don't get particularly friendly with new people at first go.**

**-Sanjay Dutt**

**Who are you…?**

Monday finally rolls around and the school is a buzz with the news. Miss Mystic Falls is here and anything can happen. I would know, for the last thirty minutes Caroline's been telling me every little detail about it.

"I am so excited!" She squeals again, "I mean I know that I'm a favorite, because of all that I do in the community. Setting things up, planning things, making sure everything goes smoothly, you know the usual stuff." No Caroline I really don't. "But then there's Elena. I know that we signed up together, but now I don't know…she might get the sad vote. Because of her parents…Oh wait! I can get the sad vote too! Now I just have to plan my campaign. But you know Bella I'm a great planner and…"

"Caroline," a sweet voice says, breaking Caroline off mid sentence, "Who is this?"

I look up to see a girl my age. Dark skin, dark hair, and chocolate eyes just like mine. She looks sad, like she's lost something—maybe even someone.

"Bonnie!" Caroline squeals. I'm sort of getting used to them now, "You're home." Caroline wraps Bonnie in a hug, but Bonnie eyes never leave mine.

I stand up and reach out my hand.

"I'm Bella," I introduce myself, "I'm new here. Just moved in a week ago."

"Bonnie." She takes my hand softly.

Then, because it's Mystic Falls, something weird happens.

Bonnie gasps—Loudly. She's dropped my hand is flying away from me in a flash. Her brown eyes are wide and she's breathing heavily. She looks scared, nervous, and—broken.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Caroline is rushing towards her friend. I'm just staring. Curious and concerned.

"Yeah," Bonnie mumbles. She's starring at me again, for a long time. A long enough time where I feel so uncomfortable that I have to look away. Because the way she's looking at me. It's like she knows everything—and I don't want anyone to know everything. "Her hand just shocked me."

It's a really bad excuse. Not even Caroline believes it. But because their friends, Caroline only nods her head slightly and tells Bonnie that she scared her.

But I'm not Bonnie's friend.

I just met her.

So I have enough sense to know that something is very very wrong. Enough sense to know that there is more to Bonnie than it seems. And maybe it's just the fact that I seem to be attracted to anything supernatural and dangerous, but I have the strangest feeling that I need to know who or what Bonnie is. Soon.

And there is only one person I know to ask.

Damon.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun…**

**Damon's in the next chapter. Just so you know. **

**I don't have much to say, except that the next chapter will be up later tonight. So I'm just going to kind of leave you guys here. **

**Keep up the reviews I love them all**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	58. Chapter 58

**Woot Woot Update number 2  
**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Albert grunted. "Do you know what happens to lads who ask too many questions?"  
Mort thought for a moment.  
"No," he said eventually, "what?"  
There was silence.  
Then Albert straightened up and said, "Damned if I know. Probably they get answers, and serve 'em right."  
**

**-Terry Pratchett, _Mort _**

**His blood runs through me...**

He's at the Grill.

More specifically at the bar swirling a big cup of scotch round and round.

"Hey Stranger." I tell him as I slide into the stool next to him.

"Hey Just-a-Girl," He takes a sip of his drink. But he's smiling, a big grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Oh so your using me." He drains the glass before giving me a sly wink. "Kinky."

I roll my eyes and choose to ignore his comment. I find that it's the best way to deal with Damon Salvatore. Of course that doesn't stop me from turning a deep shade of red.

"Actually I need to ask you a question." I clarify.

"And I patiently wait for you to ask it."

This time I softly hit him on the shoulder. He's still grinning.

"I want to know about a girl named Bonnie Bennett." I had asked around about her at school. But all people seemed to know is that she was friends with Caroline and Elena, and she's been gone from school for awhile.

Damon raises an eyebrow at me.

"Witchy."

"Witchy?"

"Bonnie Bennett is, or was, Elena's friend. Also she's a witch." Damon had mentioned witches before this, and I think that's the only reason that I'm not freaking out at the second. That or I'm just getting used to this supernatural mumble jumble. "She hates me."

"I can't imagine why." I tease. Damon laughs.

"Shut it Bella, you know that you love me." Damon tone is joking but his eyes are intense. Piercing actually. And his hands have found mine, pulling them into a tight embrace and refusing to let go.

I blush again and look away from those blue eyes.

I don't reply to his comment.

"Why you asking about her anyways?" Damon asks.

"She was at school today." I sigh and lean towards him, because I'm tired. Or at least that's what I tell myself. Damon doesn't mind. He just let's go of my hands, scoots my stool closer to him, and loosely wraps his arms around me. It feels so natural that it scares me. "I was talking to Caroline about Miss Mystic Falls when she interrupted us. I shook her hand and well…she freaked out."

Damon nods his head in understanding.

"That's probably my fault," he admits. "Bonnie, and all other witches. are kind of like a sensor. If she touches you she can tell if you're supernatural or not. It's a protection thing. Witchy's like to guard what is theirs, and according to Bonnie, Mystic Falls is hers."

"But I'm not supernatural."

"But you have my blood in you." He points out, "A lot of it actually. You were pretty messed up when I found you. It's going to be in your system for awhile."

"Yeah the whole don't die thing. I remember that."

Damon shrugs and brushes a stray hair away from my face.

"She probably just sensed my blood," Damon says softly, "I wouldn't worry about it."

So I don't.

Or at least I try not to.

Instead, I concentrate on Damon's arms around me and how good that feels.

* * *

**Hmmm wonder what's going to happen at the pageant Speaking of pageants did any of you like this weeks episode of the Vampire Diaries. I know I did;) Delena fan btw...even though in this story I'm all Della. **

**Now back to the story: So we've met Bonnie and now Bella knows who she is. Wonder what's going to happen with that little mix up. And what about Della, I feel like there hasn't been a really good fluff scene in awhile, what about you guys?**

**Keep up with the reviews, we're almost to 700 last time I checked. Maybe we're over now. I don't really know, all I know is that you guys are awesome, and I cant believe we have that many!**

**I want a banner (not to sound demanding or anything). So if anyone wants to make one and contact me about it, that would be great. I don't know, I just feel like this story needs one, and I'm not really good with all that photo editing stuff, so I leave it up to my lovely fans:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	59. Chapter 59

**Fluffy time**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."**

**-Dr Seuss **

**Your pretty perfect too...**

"Can I kiss you again?"

It's Damon that says it. We're lying in my bed cuddling. My head rest on Damon's bare chest—he's taken to sleeping shirtless—and my body is smashed to his side. Damon's looking at my ceiling. His hand, meanwhile, is brushing a circular pattern on my back. A circular pattern that feels wonderful.

"What?" I ask because I'm half asleep and I want to make sure I heard him right.

Damon turns then. Now his arms are around me and his forehead leans against mine. We're closer than close. All smushed together and just perfect.

I'm not asleep now.

"Can I kiss you?" He says again.

"Oh, I…umm…"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Damon's eyes are clouded with lust and his voice is husky, "Your lips, your touch. You're just so soft and perfect Bella. I can't stop thinking about _you_."

I don't know where this is coming from. And honestly, I don't think Damon knows either.

"I want to kiss you again. Can I?"

There's a pause.

A long pause.

Then I realize he's waiting for me to say something, and I'm leaving him hanging.

So I take a deep breath. Pull myself together. And say:

"I would love that."

His lips are on mine quickly, but the kiss itself isn't hurried at all. It's slow and liquid smooth. It's soft but so filled with so much emotion that I almost want to cry. His hands don't move from cupping the back of my neck, but mine are raking down his back.

"You're perfect." He whispers softly, "I can't lose you Bella. Tell me I won't lose you." He's desperate and broken, and I hate that. So I tell him the only thing that I know will make him better.

"You won't lose me Damon." I whisper to him, "You can't."

Then he's kissing me again. But it's not nice and soft. It's hard and passionate. And I love it. I…I…

Oh god I think I'm falling for him.

Damon presses into me enough so that we roll and he's on top. His lips are attacking my neck with fever and continue to do so as they travel lower and attack my collar bone. It feels so fucking good. But I want more. A lot more.

I'm desperately pushing into him, trying to get more friction where my body most wants it. But he's a tease, and he won't let his body touch mine except for where his lips touch. Lucky for me his lips are going lower...and lower. To a place where no man has been before.

His lips brush across my cloth covered breasts.

"Damon." I moan wantonly. I should be embarrassed. But I'm not. I should be trying to be quiet—after all Charlie is sleeping—but I'm not. I don't care. I just want him. And I want him now.

Luckily Damon seems to still be in control.

"I want to baby." His voice is deep and gravely, and that drives me crazy, "You don't know how bad I want to continue. But when I have you, whenever I get more of you…I want to hear you _Isabella, a_nd I don't want anyone else to hear it baby, especially your father."

I don't say anything. I just moan in protest.

I'm breathing heavily and I'm as horny as a cat in heat. But I do hear what he's saying, and it's a good point.

A really good point.

There's a pause as we settle down.

"Damon." I say softly.

"What?"

Another pause.

"I just want you to know that you can kiss me whenever you want."

"I'll take that into consideration."

Then he kisses me again.

* * *

**Well that was nice, dontcha think. **

**Next Chapter: We're going to Miss. Mystic Falls, wonder what's going to happen there. I'm sure it's going to be lots of fun;)**

**As for the questions: A lot of you asked about if Bonnie saw anything more than just sensing Damon's blood. My question to you is am i that nice that I let it be that simple? I think not...**

**Hmmmm...I don't know what else to say, this was just my fluffy chapter. Build on the relationship and all that jazz.**

**Keep up your reviews they're all wonderful.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	60. Chapter 60

**Miss Mystic Falls time**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**What strange creatures brothers are!**

**-Jane Austen **

**Parties and asswholes… **

Mystic Falls really goes all out on their parties.

Miss Mystic Falls was held in exactly the same place as the party not three days ago. Lockwood mansion. Sometime during that short time period Caroline, and her usual gang of slaves, had turned the place into a royal palace fit for a princess. Caroline's words not mine. The sun was shining, the décor was exquisite, and Caroline just knew she was going to win. Again, Caroline's words not mine.

The only thing that seemed to be the same was the guest list, the formal wear, and the man standing by my side.

Damon.

"Have I told you yet that you look beautiful?" He asked kissing me softly on the cheek. He'd been kissing me a lot lately. Any chance he could get his lips would find someplace on my skin. And with the new dress he got me—a simple black wrap, short and laced—there was plenty of skin exposed. Especially because I had decided to wear my hair in the perfect messy bun. Well actually Caroline had _put_ my hair in the perfect messy bun—forcibly. We had gotten ready together. She said she needed moral support when actually all she needed was someone to tell her who beautiful she looked. I guess I was good at that.

"You actually have." I smile up at him. He kisses me on the nose. "Several times."

"Then you won't mind me telling you one more time will you?"

He kisses me on the lips then. Soft and sweet,

"I'm impressed brother," The snide voice of Stefan Salvatore assaults my ears and breaks up me and Damon's kiss, "You seem to have her completely under your spell."

I wanted to slap him at that moment. And if he wasn't a vampire I would.

"Shouldn't you be with Elena?" Damon ignores Stefan's insult with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sure you have…escorty things to do."

"She's getting ready." He deadpans, "I thought I'd see how my favorite new addition is doing."

"Is that your way of checking in on me Stefan?" My hands are on my hips and I'm glaring him down. I don't know what it is about Stefan but he really brings out the bitch in me. "Because I'm doing just fine."

"Well that's always…great." You can tell he doesn't think so. With one more callous look at me he turns his attention to Damon. "I've also come over here to tell you news about Elena's birth mother."

"I wait in suspense." Damon antagonizes. Stefan ignores him.

"It seems that she's not exactly the nicest person. She sent a compelled human to worn Elena to stop looking for her. She also compelled him to kill himself in front of her."

"And I'm guessing Elena's not going to stop." I sigh.

"And why would you guess that?" Stefan asks.

"She just seems like the person that causes trouble."

"Like you?" Stefan asks.

"I attract trouble." I reply, "I don't cause it. There's a difference."

"I really don't see a difference at all." Stefan's glaring at me again. I can only shake my head at his attempt to intimidate me.

There's a pause.

"I have to go." Stefan finally says, "I have _escorty_ things to do."

"Well put brother." Damon smiles. Stefan just rolls his eyes and walks away, Damon and I stare at him as he goes. Only when he's out of our sight do I talk.

"I don't like him."

"That's ok Bella, I don't like him either."

* * *

**And Stefan's still an ass everybody!**

**Next Chapters: The pageant continues, maybe Elena will pop in, maybe John. Who know maybe Charlie will finally realize there's more going on between Damon and Bella. Hell maybe all of them, maybe none. Maybe something will happen that none of you expect. Who knows?;)**

**What else to say….Keep up the reviews! You guys are awesome at them. And again I seem to get a very positive reaction out of last chapter. This one is not as fluffy but I really like it for some reason. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	61. Chapter 61

**Here's ya go**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Only those who want everything done for them are bored. **

**-Billy Graham **

**We're always interrupted…**

I guess the big thing at this shindig is when the escorts and nominees dance. Damon told me it's supposed to be romantic. Something about the whole almost touch being more intimate then a real touch. Then he told me that he would prefer to be touching me anytime over "almost touching me."

Then he kissed me. Soft and quick.

Just because he could.

"Are they almost done dancing?" I wined, because we've been standing here for hours and my feet were starting to hurt from the heels Caroline forced me into.

"Soon." Damon wined back. An older lady in an ugly yellow hat shushed us to be quite. I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at her. But that is childish. So I didn't.

Pause.

"I'm bored." I wine again. Screw yellow hat lady this song was lasting forever. Romantic my ass, if I was starring at someone this long it would be ten types of awkward.

"You've been hanging around me to much Just-a-Girl. You're starting to act just like me."

"If I was just like you I would be doing far worse than complaining." I mumble. Because I'm hungry, my feet hurt, and I'm fucking sick of classical music. I want to go home. But my obligation as Caroline friend and Damon's date had me stuck in this hell whole.

"We can leave after the winner is announced." Damon says softly. He's smiling though. The asshat finds it funny that I'm moody.

"And when is that?" I ask.

"Shortly after the dance. This is the last thing before the judges make their decision."

"Who even thought of Miss. Mystic Falls?" I ask.

"Our founding families did," It's not Damon that answers me. It's someone else. Someone who I really don't want to be here right now. It's John Gilbert. "Tell her Damon, you know all about the founding families, don't you?"

"Hello John," Damon says through gritted teeth. He has his arms around me now, and he stands slightly in front. He's shielding me from John. Protecting me. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to see my niece and her lovely date." That's a lie. All three of us know that's a lie.

"I'm sure that's it." I mumble. Damon's grip on me tightens. It tells me to shut up.

"Any other reason?" Damon asks. His nostrils are flaring and he looks pissed. Very pissed. I would not want to be at the end of that glare, that's for sure.

"I just wanted to talk to my new partner?" John grins. I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Partner?

"Well your _partner _doesn't want to talk to you." Damon replies, "Actually your partner quits. Find someone else."

"But what will the council think Damon?" John antagonizes, "After all you are their best vampire hunter."

There's a long pause. Damon doesn't say a thing.

"What do you want John?" He asks. His voice is a level tone but there's so much hate in it that it makes me flinch. Damon holds me closer.

"Tomorrow at your house. I'll be there. We really need to…talk." Then he leaves. He turns around and walks away. And all we can do is watch.

We're both quiet for a long time. Until I can't take it anymore, I need to hear Damon's voice. I need to know he's ok.

"Well there's one good thing that came from that."

"What Bella? What possible good came out of that conversation?"

I turn around to look at him straight in his bright blue eyes. Then I grin.

"They've finally stopped dancing."

And just because it's me.

Damon smiles.

* * *

**Funny little chapter…well at least at the beginning it was…not so much at the end. **

**Next Chapter: We shall continue Miss Mystic Falls because come on guys, the funs not over yet. **

**Sorry about not updating so fast. Huge exam. I don't know why, but this teacher wanted to take a big exam before our really big exam. Who knows why? Anywho, I promise to be better…Well at least I'll try. Keep up the reviews they're awesome and amazing and fantatic and….you get the picture. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	62. Chapter 62

**DUN DUN DUN…Oh no what's going to happen? Read and find out!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**By letting it fo it all gets done. The world is won by those who let it go. But when you try and try. The world is beyond the winning.**

**-Lao Tzu **

**I need new friends…**

Caroline won.

I would know she wouldn't stop harping in my ear about it. Several times I had gave Damon pleading looks to come and save me, but like the asswhole he is he ignores me. I already had plans to make him sleep at home tonight.

"I just can't believe it!"Caroline shrieked again. "Can you?"

"I can actually," And it was the truth. Caroline seemed to be the star student in Mystic Falls. Perfect in every way. Why wouldn't she win the pageant? "And I'm really proud of you." It's exactly the third time I've said that. I'm proud of you. Caroline is just eating it up.

"I just can't believe it!" It's the tenth time she said that. "Come on let's go find Bonnie and then we can all freak out together." I send another pleading look towards Damon as Caroline grabs my arm and starts to drag me away. But all he gives me is an amused wave before going back to talking to very well dressed women. I believe that it's the mayor's wife.

Yep it's decided. He's is sleeping in the tree.

It doesn't take us long to find Bonnie. Actually it doesn't take Caroline long to find Bonnie. It would be lying to say that I was actually looking for her, when in fact I've been avoiding her the whole day. She's standing on the sideline of the event, watching as everyone converses. There's a dead look to her eyes. A lost look. I would know. I had the look on my face just a week ago.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline chirps, "can you believe it?!"

"I know!" Bonnie's smiling but she doesn't mean it. Caroline doesn't notice she just hugs her best friend and sequels—again.

"I'm just…I'm just…"

"Speechless." I supply for Caroline.

"Exactly." Caroline claps her hands frantically together. Then she squeals—again.

They talk for a little bit. Musing about how beautiful Caroline looks, how amazing her dancing was, how fantastic her speech sounded, how she totally deserved to win this. Of course there's more squealing, congratulations, and then—then Caroline leaves us. She's whisked away by Matt and leaves Bonnie and I alone.

Bitch move Care, bitch move.

"So," Bonnie frowns, "I saw you with Damon?" I so know where this conversation is going.

"Yep." I really don't want to have it.

"I would advise against that." She states. Her hands are now crossed and all the fake happiness is gone. She's pissed now. And it's not fake.

"You and several others." I say. I cross my hands now too. Like I said, I really was not in the mood for this.

"He's not good for you Bella. He's not good for anyone. You might think he's nice but he's really a…"

"A what Bonnie?" I hiss quietly, "A monster. I've heard that one too and I really don't care for it. Just because he's a...a…vampire," I whisper the word. No need for anyone to hear it. "Doesn't mean he's a monster. Besides you're a supernatural being too witchy."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Her eyes are wide and she looks frightened. Don't like people knowing your secrets do you Bonnie? I grin.

"Actually I do." I'm the one to walk away this time. Leaving a shocked girl behind me.

Damn does that feel good.

I stomped over to Damon. Fuming and angry.

He notices and he looks concerned.

"Sorry Carol," he says dismissing the Mayors wife with a wave of his hand. He's not even looking at her. He's to concentrated on me. "I have to take Isabella home."

"Oh," Tyler mom says softly. Her eyebrows are raised though. I know in her mind she's making all types of accusations. Some of them are probably right. "Well then I'll just go talk to my husband."

That's right _Carol_, you go talk to your husband. I need to rant.

Damon walks towards me and scoops me up in his arm. Quickly in efficiently.

"I need to go." I mumble into his neck.

"I heard."

Of course he did. He probably knows everything that's going on in this room.

There's a pause. We don't move.

"Thank you." Damon says softly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Well wasnt that sweet. Bella ranting and Damon's being...Damon. **

**This was a long one, at least for me. I actually had it shorter at first, but then I added that last part because I really thought it needed some Della in it;)**

**Next Chapter: Well it's fluffy. **

**I think that's all. Keep up the reviews they're beautiful! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	63. Chapter 63

**Beautiful Fluff**

**See you at the bottom**

* * *

**The world's a puzzle; no need to make sense out of it.  
**

**-Socrates **

**I never used to like getting gifts…**

"I got you something." Damon says softly. We're sitting on my couch. I'm dressed in sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Damon's still wearing his dress clothes.

"You're starting to make a habit of that." I muse.

"Of what?"

"Getting me things."

"I like getting you things." He's smiling so I have to too.

Pause. I take the bait and ask.

"What did you get me?"

He grins before reaching into his pocket. Then he pulls out a box. A dark blue, long, velvet box.

"I didn't steal this one." He whispers.

Then he opens it—and it's beautiful.

It's a bracelet. Nothing extravagant, just a diamond encrusted bracelet with a small heart chain dangling from its bottom. Ok—so maybe it is extravagant. Hell who am I kidding, that must of cost a fortune. Why the hell were all vampires rich?

"Do you like it?" He looks nervous. Really nervous.

"I love it." He looks relieved. Really relieved.

"Good," Damon's hand runs through his already messed up hair. I have the sudden desire to have my hands do the same thing, "You should also know that there is vervain in the heart."

"I thought I didn't need vervain?"

"You don't," Damon looks sheepish now. If he was human I'm sure he'd be blushing, "It's just that your father wanted me to get you something with vervain in it, and obviously I can't tell him how I know you can't be compelled…"

"So you got me this bracelet because of my father?" Well that was disappointing.

"No!" He replies quickly, "Well yes…but no…but yes."

"Damon you're not making any sense. None."

He sighs. It's long and tired.

"Your dad just gave me an excuse to get you this. I was planning on doing it anyways, as a precaution. I don't…I don't like thinking that anyone can get into your head. Actually I hate the thought of you being hurt at all."

It's sweet.

I didn't think Damon did sweet. But I was beginning to realize that he did sweet for me. And I loved that. I loved the thought that I was special to him. That I was important. It was something I haven't felt like since Edward left, and I had no intention of letting this feeling go. I had no attention of letting Damon go. Fuck what everyone else said. Damon has been picking up my own Bella puzzle pieces and putting them back together.

And I wanted to put him back together too.

Hell, I just wanted him.

And that scared me.

"You know I think you saved yourself." I don't say anything about the raging emotions that rush through my head. I can't. Not yet.

"How?" He's rubbing my wrist slowly. Right where the bracelet will go.

"I was going to kick you out of my bed tonight for not saving me from Caroline."

"And this makes up for it?" He gestures to the case on the table. I smile.

"What can I say, I'm very materialistic."

He laughs.

And it's beautiful.

Just like him.

* * *

**Well wasn't that a sweet one. **

**Next Chapter: All I'm going to tell you is that we're moving things along ladies and gentlemen, and that means the fun stuffs going to start. I personally think it's been a little peaceful got to long;)**

**Hmm that's it. Keep up the reviews! Your all great at them!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**ps- I love the quote today!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Sorry for the late update. Christmas shopping**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Sometimes it's just best to go with things, because you never know where they're going to take you.**

**-Unknown **

**And now I have a slayer history teacher…**

I really wished I could get a day to myself. Just one single day, where nothing goes wrong.

But there's a problem with that. My life is surrounded by the supernatural, and the supernatural never takes a break.

So when I wake up the next morning to Damon's angry voice talking on the phone, I automatically no something is wrong. Like, seriously wrong.

"Then why didn't you just stab her with a stake?" Damon says harshly into the phone. I pull myself up so that I can see him. He's still shirtless, pacing back and forth in front of my dresser. He must have heard me moving because he looks at me, smiles, and then starts pacing again.

"I know she's your _ex_ wife."

Pause.

"Dead wife, ex wife. There the same thing Ric."

Another pause. Damon stops pacing and turns his head towards me.

"Yes I am."

He walks over to me and gently caresses my cheek with my hand.

"Because I want to."

The hand goes to my messed up hair and scratches the back of my neck lightly.

"I know it might be dangerous."

Pause.

"She's coming, end of discussion."

Damon rolls his eyes at whatever the other person said. I smile, because he looks funny when he does that.

"We'll be there in less than an hour." With a click he hangs up the phone and throws it over to my dresser, where it lands perfectly. I'm envious. I would never be able to do that.

"Who was that?" I ask. Damon pushes me softly back into the bed. He has a lazy smile on his face. A smile that I've grown to love.

"Alaric."

"Alaric Saltzman?" I ask.

"Yep."

"My history teacher?" I have to say it again, because I just can't believe it.

"Yep."

"Explain." I push against his chest so I have room to sit up. No more funny business until I get some answers. Damon sighs.

"Long story short. Awhile back I turned his wife, aka Elena's birthmother, and now she's back and threatening to destroy the town unless Alaric sets up a meeting between Elena and Isobel. Now we're having a class discussion to see how to proceed. Because I guess destroying a whole town is frowned upon."

"Well that sounds fun." I mumble in disappointment. Like I said, I really wanted a day off.

"Don't be so sad Just-a-Girl," Damon smirks. It makes me nervous, "You're coming with me too."

"Me, why me?" I ask, "I have nothing to do with this. What if I want to stay home and read a book? Maybe even spend some quality time with my dad."

Damon frowns.

Then he grins.

"Or you could spend some quality time with me." He whispers into my ear. Then he nibbles on it softly. I can't hope but moan softly. "Then, when this is all over, I can take you someplace…entertaining."

And just because it's Damon, and because I can't seem to say no to him, I nod my head in agreement.

Looks like I'm in for a day of supernatural fun—again.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhh Isobel's here! Wonder what she's going to end up doing. **

**Story alert: Many of you may have realize that I'm following the basic plot of season one. Just to warn you, after Founders day. I really won't be following that plot at all. Other factors come into play.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting time. Not with Elena and Isobel. Just Alaric, Damon, Bella, Elena, and Stefan. Should be interesting**

**_IMPORTANT! READ THIS! AHHHHHHHHH READ IT NOW!_ Guess what guys! I'm nominated for The Burning Diamond Awards! That's right people, nominated! I want to first all my lovely readers, because without you this nomination would have never happened. And now I am strongly encouraging you to go out and vote. Preferably me, but for anyone else you think deserves it too. **

**The site is .com, and voting is between now and December 29****th****. Winners announced Hanuary 5 2013. Again I encourage you to go vote! **

**And keep up your reviews**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIWEW**

**And VOTE VOTE VOTE**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S- I'm in for Best Break-Through Author:) **


	65. Chapter 65

**YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

"**Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."**

**-J.K Rowling **

**Bat your eyes and smile**

We meet in Mr. Saltzman's room. I know. Weird place to discuss how to kill a rouge vampire, but hey—I guess you can't be too picky with these things.

"So?" Damon asks. He's standing right behind me. Hand gently resting against my shoulder. I'm sitting on top of a desk. If Mr. Salz—sorry Alaric—was in teacher mode I would be getting yelled at, "What did what the bitch want?"

"That's my wife." Alaric huffed.

"Your dead wife." I point out.

Alaric looks at me. Then looks at Damon. Then me again.

"Bella I think you've been hanging out with Damon a little too much." Alaric says.

I laugh. Because it's true. I've been hanging out with Damon too much. But when he's kissing me and holding me tight—well why would I want to be anywhere else?

"Back to the topic," Stefan interrupts. I've been trying to pretend he isn't there, but he's making it extremely difficult. "We know Isobel wants to talk to Elena, or she starts killing people. But there is absolutely no way that I'm allowing Elena to get near…"

"I don't know if you want to hear this Stefanie," I interrupt him, "But shouldn't Elena get a say in this?" Everyone goes quiet. Stefan glares at me.

It's awkward.

"I want to talk to her." Elena finally whispers. Stefan stops glaring. Instead he turns worried, caring eyes to Elena.

"Elena I don't…"

"I want to meet her Stefan," that's right Elena grow some balls. "She's my mother! I _have_ to meet her. We can make it a public place, she won't try anything there. And you can be there…protecting me."

Gag me.

"I don't know…"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Damon pipes up, "Alaric and I can wait outside the Grill just in case the bitch tries something, and you, Saint Stefan, will be protecting Elena from the inside. We get information, no one goes on a town killing spree…it's perfect."

"I have to agree with Damon," Alaric voice, "I think this is the best way to go."

"What about me?" I ask, "What am I supposed to do."

"You're supposed to stay at home and stay safe." Damon says.

No. That's so not happening. If I'm going to be in this shit, then I'm going to participate.

Like always, Damon reads my mind. He walks in front of me and slams his hands down on the desk to lean in. We're inches apart. And he looks determined.

"No Isabella."

"Yes."

"Not happening."

I raise an eyebrow. Ignore him. Then turn to Elena.

"Would you like me to be there?" I ask in my sweet voice.

"Umm…" She looks shocked, "I…I would actually love that."

I turn to Damon.

"See she wants me there," I say with a smile, "Besides Stefanie will be there to protect me."

"It's Stefan." Stefan mumbles.

Prick.

I ignore him.

"And you will be outside. Everything's going to be fine," Then I get closer to him. Close enough where I can whisper into his ear. Only Stefan can hear me, "Besides we both know I'll be better at asking questions. Elena…well she might get distracted…"

I hear Stefan growl.

"Fine," Damon relents. He quickly brushes a kiss on my cheek. Then he looks at Stefan and glares. Forehead scrunched, eyes narrowed in a death stare. "If there's a single hair out of place on her Stefan…I will kill you."

I smile.

Bright and happy.

* * *

**Wooh looks like the funs going to begin…yes? What do you guys thinks going to happen.**

**Next Chapter: Damon's worried…stuff happens. **

**Award season is upon us, and guess what…I'm nominated for Best break through author for the Burning Diamond Awards. GO VOTE FOR ME PEOPLE! GO VOTE FOR ALL THE OTHER AWESOME NOMINEES! Here's the website…**

**www. crossoverawards. com**

**Anywho: I think that's about it. Keep up the fantastical reviews! There awesome. Almost as awesome as being on winter break. That's right no classes for me:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	66. Chapter 66

**It's a good chapter, I promise**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**Kiss me under the mistletoe, tell me that you love me so.**

**-unknown **

**Oh fuck...**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was the fifth time that Damon had asked that question. I would know. I've been counting.

"Yes it is." It was the fifth time that I had answered him back. I was begging to get annoyed.

"I know your annoyed Bella," I hated when he did that. "But…but…you don't know what it would do to me if you got hurt."

Now this conversation was going somewhere else.

I sit up from my bed where we had been laying for the last hour. After the meeting in Alaric's room Damon had taken me straight home, wrapped me in his arms, and wouldn't let me go. It took a good solid thirty minutes for the fact that I was going with Elena no matter what he said to sink into his brain.

Vampires' were incredibly stubborn.

"Damon I'm going to be fine." I tell him, "Stefan will be there, you'll be right outside, and my vampire hunter teacher will be with you. What's the worst thing she could do?"

His eyes darken and his face hardens.

I guess that was the wrong this to say.

"She could kill you." He states bluntly, "What would I do if she killed you?"

"Kill her?" I shrug.

Damon growls. Loudly.

I guess that was another stupid thing I shouldn't have said.

"She won't touch you." Damon's still growling. It's low and deep in his chest. "She can't touch you." He's rolled on top of me now. Lightly nipping up and down my neck, before those nips turn into wet kisses.

"Damon." I say in a breathy moan. I should be embarrassed at how wanton I sound. But I can't. I really can't. Because it's Damon. And fuck it all I think I love him.

Fuck.

I love him.

"I won't lose you Bella," Damon's face is just inches from mine. His bright blue eyes are shinning with worry and desire. Mine probably just shine with desire. "I won't."

Fuck.

I love him.

But he doesn't love me? Does he?

Obviously he cares. He wouldn't be so worried about me if he didn't care. But love—love is a very strong emotion. And emotion that I thought I would never feel again after Edward. But here I was. Undoubtedly in love with a broken man. A man that is even more broken than me.

He can't love me.

But he cares. And I'll take that any day.

"Bella." Damon whispers softly. His voice brings me back to the present. The present where Damon is kissing me softly, and I'm not kissing him back—shit.

"Hmm?" I kiss him shortly. Just so he knows that I want his kisses. I really do.

"Where were you?" he asks. Then he kisses me. Long and drawn out. This time I kiss him back. I don't know how he expects to have a conversation when he's doing that.

"Just in my head."

"What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"You." I say, because it's the truth.

Damon smiles.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll be careful." I take my hands and cup his face gently.

"I promise."

And I plan to keep that promise. Why?

Because I fucking love him. That's why.

* * *

**Bella loves Damon! AHHHHHHH…..but does Damon love Bella?**

**Happy holidays everyone. Though this isn't your guys Christmas gift. This is just part one. I will be posing another one of these puppies Christmas ever. Maybe even two. **

**Next Chapter: Damon POV, he pays a little visit to Isobel. Yeah, we all knew that was going to happen. **

**The Next Chapter After That: Elena and Bella meet Isobel.**

**O had my first Christmas party today! It was great and I got exactly what I wanted. I hope all of you do too!**

**Keep up the voting and the reviews. They're both greatly appreciated. Especially the reviews, I love to read all of them!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**PS-today's quote was because I was in the holiday mood...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Read on **

** See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**She only gets one warning….**

**There are two kinds of idiots—those who don't take action because they have received a threat, and those who think they are taking action because they have issues a threat.**

**-Paulo Coelho **

If the bitch Isobel thought she'd get close to my Bella she was sorely mistaken

After Bella had fallen asleep in my arms I had decided to go pay dear Isobel a nice little visit. And by nice I meant extremely painful.

There will be threats.

Hell there might even be some death.

It's easy to find her. Hell the bitch does exactly what I taught her. Good if you don't want to be caught by humans. Bad if you don't want to get caught by me.

I find her hideaway on the edge of Mystic Falls. It's a big, white mansion. Bigger than the Lightwoods, and that was saying something.

Flashy—guess I taught her well.

Getting inside is easy. Almost too easy. But then again, I doubt she expected me to go after her like this. Hell, I wouldn't be going after her if it wasn't for Bella.

I smile.

Because that's what Bella does to me. Just the thought of her makes me smile silly. I haven't felt this way since Katherine came into my life in the 1800's. Fuck, it's more than it was with Katherine. With Bella—god everything is so natural.

She's so fucking perfect. She fits perfectly in my arms. She smells perfect. She kisses perfectly. She's—everything.

I shake the thoughts away. As much as I would love to sit here and think about my Just-a-Girl, I can't. I have business to do. Threatening business.

Carefully, I make my way through the large mansion. Everything is either cloaked in sheets or covered in a thin layer of dust. It smells like vinegar and soap. Then—then I smell something else.

I smell blood.

I follow the scent until I arrive at what looks like a kitchen area. Isobel is there. It takes everything I have to not stab her with a stake and get it over with. Somehow I think that Bella wouldn't approve. It's the only thing holding me back.

"Hello Damon." Her back is facing me. She's twirling a cup of blood round and round.

"Isobel." I say coldly. No time for false pleasantries. She needs to understand where she stands.

Isobel turns around and gives me a sexy smile. Three weeks ago I would have been all over her. But now—well now I'm not.

Isobel frowns when she realizes I'm not here for a reunion.

"Well if you're not here for that, then why are you here?" She still giving me sexy grins and the slit in her dress is having no trouble revealing her leg. I really don't care.

"I'm here because I hear you're causing some trouble."

"Hmm," she takes a sip of her drink, "Well I do learn from the best."

"I'm also here to tell you to stop." I dead pan. Isobel raises a cold eyebrow.

"Is this about Elena?"

I smirk.

It's not even a second before Isobel is pushed against a wall. One of my hand pushes on her hip, the other is wrapped around her neck. I want to snap it so bad.

"It's not about Elena actually," I snarl at her. I'm all vamped out and majorly pissed off. Isobel has the decency to look scared, "I'm here about a girl named Isabella."

"I…I…I don't know a…anyone named Isabella." She chokes out.

"I know. But you will." I take a deep breath and calm myself, "When you go meet Elena she will be with her. For some reason Bella feels the need to be there when Elena meets you. When you see her you will answer her question, you will be civil, and if you hurt her…" I let the threat trail off.

Isobel still looks scared.

"Do we have an understanding?" I let my hand around her neck get tighter. Gets the message across more clearly. Isobel chokes, then she nods her head.

"Good." I say with a smirk.

Then, in a blink of an eye, I leave.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN….So this visit was anything like the one in Vampire Diaries. That's how I planned it. And no, there won't be another meeting between the two. **

**Next Chapter: Bella and Elena meet Isobel. Should be interesting. **

**I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas, and if you're reading this and it's not Christmas I hope that you Christmas was awesome. If you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope December 25 was a great day. **

**Next Update: So guyyssss….I won't be able to update for like a week. Why? Cause for Christmas my parents got me and my brother a trip on a cruise. I know! Fucking awesome. Especially if you live in Michigan and it's freezing and snowing. **

**Anywho: Keep up the reviews there all amazing! I want to read them you guys, I really do, so review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S-Keep voting. It ends tomorrow!**


	68. Chapter 68

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**I'm not afraid of werewolves or vampires or haunted hotels, I'm afraid of what real human beings do to other real human beings.**

**Walter Jon Williams**

**I fucking hate vampires…**

"Ready?" I ask Elena. She's been staring at the door of the Grill for at least a minute. I get it. I do. Meeting your psychotic vampire mother can be intimidating. But this was getting ridiculous.

Finally, Elena takes a deep breath in, shakes her head yes, then pushes the door open. I follow her, but not without looking behind me and winking at the protective vampire standing there.

He winks back.

The Grill seems…normal. It feels weird for it to look so mundane with all the supernatural shit that seemed to be happening. Elena doesn't seem to feel the same way. She's too busy staring at a lady sitting in the middle of The Grill. Brown hair and brown eyes. My guess, psychotic vampire mother.

We make are way over together. Isobel watches us with amused eyes. I don't know why, but that kind of pisses me off.

"Hello." Isobel says in a sickly sweet voice. It's fake. So very very fake.

"Hi." Elena whispers back. I don't say anything, I just stare and give her a little side smirk that I learned from Damon. Isobel raises an eyebrow at that.

She's probably thinking: cocky human. I can kill you in a second. I think back: I'm scared shitless but I'm going to sit here and act strong anyways. Good thing she can't read my mind.

"You must be Elena," Isobel says. She turns her heads toward Elena. "God it's scary how much you look like her."

Elena flinches. I'm confused. Looks like who?

"Is Katherine the reason why you're here?" Elena asks in a shaking voice. Katherine. Damon's Katherine.

Suddenly my heart races. Not because I'm afraid, but because I'm angry. Damon—Damon has some explaining to do. This Katherine bitch was starting to get on my nerves already and now I learn she looks like Elena.

Could he…no, no he couldn't.

Still my mind goes back to the time at the bar when Damon and I had first met. I had asked him, "Girl problems?" he had looked at Elena and shook his head.

My heart burns.

"He hasn't told you about her yet?" Isobel's voice breaks through my clouds of thoughts. I bring my gaze to her. She's smirking. I don't like it.

"I think you should answer Elena's question." I snap back. I guess self preservation and I didn't get along very well. I was getting to use to acting like a bitch to vampires. One day it's going to get me killed.

"I like you." Isobel smiles, "You've got fire. No wonder Damon's so protective of you." It's bait, and she wants me to bite. But I'm not a stupid fish.

"Answer the question." I say again.

Isobel sighs, "You're no fun," she mumbles, "To answer your question. No, I'm not here because of Katherine. I'm here because I need something from someone."

"What do you need?" Elena asks. She looks hurt. Really hurt. I guess you would be if you found out your birth mother cared about an object more than you.

"It's a device." She muses, "An old device. Something that Jonathan Gilbert made a long time ago. I believe that your friend Damon has it in his possession."

"So why are you asking us to get it," Elena sounds irritated now. I would be too, "Why not ask him yourself."

"He won't give it to me."

"He won't give it to anyone." Elena sighs.

"Ah that's where you're wrong," She's grinning like crazy now. I still don't like it, "He'll give it to Bella."

I chuckle, "Highly unlikely. What Damon doesn't want to do, he doesn't. That includes giving you anything that you want."

Isobel smile fades and her face grows serious. I'm sure Stefan is on the edge of his feet by the pool table.

"Well then," Isobel says coldly, "I suggest you find a way to get it. Because if it's not delivered to me by tomorrow night at eleven. I'll be forced to do some…unsavory things. Mainly slaughter the whole entire town one by one. And I'll start with anyone and everyone that's close to you."

Then she's gone. Doesn't even wait a second before she high tails it out of here.

I sigh and lean back in my chair. Stefan came over and was consoling a tear filled Elena. I look at them and their sickening sweetness and role my eyes.

I remember that. Being the weak human. I won't ever be that again

One more sight, then I mutter:

"I fucking hate vampires."

* * *

**After a long break we're back and we're coming back strong. With some Della problems sure to come up and some killing sprees being threatened it looks like there's fun times in the future. **

**Good News: I'm tan everyone! Like seriously really tan, of course that's what some Caribbean sun can do to a girl. However my mother is lobster red. It's quite hilarious actually.**

**Next Chapter: Damon and Bella need to talk. Don't ya think?**

**Q&A**

**1.)Will the Cullen's be showing up. No they will not. I don't want them there so they won't. So no need to worry about Loserward showing up anytime soon. **

**2.)Will Bella stop comparing Damon to Edward? Yes, eventually. It's a way of healing for her. For her to see how much Edward was lacking, and how he never deserved her love. **

**3.)How many chapters? I don't know. I'm still working on a way to end this puppy. All I can't tell you is that there will probably be a lot. **

**4.)Where's John? My point of view on John has always been that he makes a lot of empty threats. He's a human fighting vampires, it doesn't really mean much. But don't you guys worry about it John will be coming back soon.**

**Any more questions, PM me or send me a review. **

**Hmmm I thinks that it! Keep up the reviews please! They're all perfect.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S- WE WON! YAYYYYYY thanks for all the votes. You guys are the best:)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Read my readers READ**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**It is hard to believe a man is telling the truth when you know you would lie if you were in his place**

**-H.L Mencken **

**My heart beating like crazy**

I'm back home. By myself. I needed time to think, and Damon being here wouldn't have been good for that. He had looked hurt when I had told him that I needed to be alone. Still, he had respected my wishes and left.

I shaky breath rushes through me. I felt like crying and I don't know why.

Logically I should just ask Damon about her. Get all my nerves out of the way and just say "Damon tell me about Katherine." But I couldn't. I wasn't brave enough to ask that question. Funny isn't it. I wasn't afraid to hang out with vampires all day, but I was terrified to even mention another girl to someone I love.

Love—

I still couldn't believe I love him.

Somehow, Damon has crawled his was into my frozen heart. And I didn't mind in the least. Except now he could break it. Take my already cracked heart and shatter it into millions of tiny little pieces. And out of all the things that I fear, that is the one thing I fear the most. To have my heart broken again—I don't think I could survive it.

Katherine runs through my head again. Just her name makes my heart ache. Like really ache. Not this oh it kind of hurt shit, it's fucking tearing me apart.

Another breath.

I really want to punch something.

A tapping on my window breaks me out of my thoughts. I turn to see a crow standing there. Cocked head and worried eyes.

"Go away Damon." I say to it.

Crow Damon caws gently.

"Seriously, you're going to wake Charlie." I hiss.

Crow Damon starts pecking at the window. Asswhole.

"Fine." I roll my eyes at him. Sometimes he really did annoy me. I open the window softly and Damon flies in. He's not even to my bed before he's transformed back to his huma…I mean vampire form.

He's beautiful. It's the first thing I notice—again. All black hair, blue eyes, and toned muscles. Perfectly beautiful.

I hated him for it.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."

"You did." His voice is ruff. He runs his hands through his hair and gives me a small, weak smile, "I just…I don't…fuck Bella I don't know how to say this." He's a nervous wreck and I don't say a thing.

I just stare.

Anxious, sad eyes stare back.

"You're mad at me." He finally spits out, "I don't like it."

"Well sometimes life isn't fare." I snarl. I shouldn't have. But I'm angry and he's the closest one that I can let my anger out on.

Damon face suddenly hardens. He shakes his head and marches toward me. I should run. Maybe if my fight or flight instincts worked I would have. But since we all know they don't, I just stand there.

"This is about what Isobel said, about Katherine, isn't it?" His hands are on my shoulder and he shakes me gently, "Isn't it?"

I don't answer. It's his answer.

"This won't do Bella. Being silent is not how you work things out." He's angry. The scary part. I don't know who he's angry at.

**Damon's thoughts**

My breath comes out ragged against Bella's face. When I had came through the window the first thing I had noticed was her sad brown eyes. And I hated it. I hated that this beautiful girl was so sad. And now that I know it's because of me, my failure to tell her about Katherine, it's eating me up.

I'm trying to control my anger. But it's hard. Extremely hard.

I really want to punch something.

I really want to punch Katherine.

She's not even here and the bitch is causing me some serious problems.

I push away from Bella and start to pace. Doe brown eyes follow me as I go back and forth; back and forth; back and forth.

Finally I stop.

I walk over to my Just-a-Girl and wrap her in my arms. I need to know that she's here. She's real. I can't lose her. I won't lose her.

"I'll tell you everything." I whisper to her, "Just promise me that you'll listen to the whole story Bella. Don't…don't run away from me."

She looks at me. Pouty, kissable lips and dark long lashes.

"I promise." She whispers.

I let out a deep breath and hold her closer.

"It all started a long long time ago…"

* * *

**I can't believe it guys! I just, I just left you there. **

**Anywho: for all of those concerned of an angst filled, drawn out fight…yeah that's not my thing. I'm full of fluff and surprising moments, that's all. **

**Next Chapter: Damon's story. Bella's POV though.**

**Keep up the review you guys. I want to thank you all for staying with me for this long, and hopefully I making the wait worth it!**

**Also sorry for not updating sooner, it's been a hectic week. The good news is I think I've got some crazy ass stories about my crazy ass Religion Teacher...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**LoveLove2Write DealWithIt**


	70. Chapter 70

**Yeah yeah I know it's been awhile. Like a really long time. Hate me, I hate myself for doing this too you guys. It's just this semester has been kind of crazy. Between College and well…some interesting social developments I've been really busy, and I guess I kind of forgot about this baby.**

**But anyways you can read more about it at the bottom. For now just Read.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"The heart was made to be broken."**

**-Oscar Wilde**

**I'm so sorry for him...I'm so sorry for everything**

"It all started a long long time ago," he begins, "I was just getting back from the war, and I was so happy to be home." He walks over to my bed and drags me with him. Slowly he sinks onto the soft sheets. He won't let me go.

I know why. He needs my strength, like I needed his. I'm happy to give it to him.

"The funny part is that I was the most excited to see my brother."

I raise an eyebrow at that. Stefan and Damon don't really seem like they were close. Like ever.

"Don't look at me like that. It's the truth." He is rubbing my hand with his thumb now. I don't think he realizes that he's doing it. "Anyways, I guess when I was gone my father and mother had taken in an orphan girl. Her name…her name was Katherine."

There's a huge pause. I don't say anything. He continues to rub my hand.

"Katherine arrived at our house three days later…I don't know how to tell you this Bella, but when I saw her…god I was in love. Just looking at her. I was completely smitten. The bad part was that Stefan…Stefan was smitten too. Katherine took advantage of Stefan and I. She sent us secret smiles, cute waves, and she made us fall in love. Both of us. Then…then Katherine told me the truth. She was a vampire.

"I didn't care. You know, that she was a vampire. I didn't care. I was so crazy in love with her that I didn't care. I also didn't care that she was feeding me her blood. I didn't care that she was fucking my brother in her pass time. I didn't care about anything she did. And you want to know why Bella?"

It's not a question I should answer.

So I don't.

"Because I_ loved_ her. It's really too bad that she didn't love me."

There's another pause. This one's longer.

"You should also know that back then there was still a council. Still with the same mission too. Killing vampires. Eventually they found out about Katherine and the rest of her crew. And…and they captured her. They were taking all the vampires they had captured and put them under a tomb below the church. So they could slowly rot away."

Pause.

"Stefan and I died trying to save her." He scoffs, "Good thing we had her blood in our system, because when we woke up we were vampires. Well we were in transition at least. I didn't…I hadn't planned on turning. I didn't want to…not without Katherine. But Stefan had other ideas. He changed, and then he tricked me into drinking an innocent girl's blood. That's how I became a vampire."

Pause.

"That's why you hate Stefan so much."

Damon only nods.

"Thank you for tell…."

"It's not done." Damon cuts me off. His hand tightens around mine. I don't tell him that it hurts. "I thought Katherine was trapped in that tomb, and I became obsessed with opening it. My whole fucking life I searched for the answers, and you know what I found when I finally opened it Bella?"

Another question I shouldn't answer.

I don't.

"Nothing," It's a horse whisper. "I found nothing. Because the bitch got away. She left me Bella. She left me to face this life on my own when she could have stopped my suffering at any time. She left me."

I look at Damon then. Really look at him. This sad broken vampire. The one that hides behind his mask of sarcasm and wit. The one that searched a life time for a lost love. And I realize—I realized that he was exactly like me.

We had both been left.

We had both been broken.

And we would both fix each other.

* * *

**So I hope you like the chapter…I know it was a long time coming. **

**I just want to say sorry again, and thank you for all the faithful readers that are sticking with me. And if you have just recently read Strangers than thank you for reading. I love all your reviews and I still encourage you to review. Even if it's a rant saying how horrible I am for leaving you there.**

**I don't have much else to tell you guys. I love you all, and that I will be posting regularly again. I fully intend to finish this story, so don't worry about that. **

**As for my other two stories…if you've read them…let's just call the on hiatus for the time being. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**

**P.S I know I changed the Katherine story a little bit. It just flowed better this way. **


	71. Chapter 71

**YAY ANOTHER POST**

**WARNING: Heavy Della**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

"**I have decided to stick to love...Hate is too great a burden to bear."**

**-Martin Luther King Jr**

**He makes me breathless**

"Say something." Damon said in a ragged breath. He had let go of my hand in favor of running them through his hair. It made it look messy sexy. I liked it. Though I don't think it would be appropriate to say that at the moment.

"I don't know what to say Damon." I say softly.

"Say you hate me. Say I'm an idiot for ever loving her. Say _anything_ Isabella." The way he says Isabella. It's dark and husky. It makes me shiver in pleasure.

"I can't say either of those things Damon." I tell him softly. I reach over to him. He willingly accepts me into his arms. Pulling me over until I'm straddling his lap. "Because neither of those things is true. You're not an idiot for loving her. Sometimes we just fall in love with the wrong people. I have, you did…" I want to say 'but now we have each other'. But I don't.

"But you hate me right." He says it like it's a fact. Yet he only seems to hold me close. Close enough where I can feel every grove and line of his well defined body.

"No," I reach up and pull our face together until our foreheads lean together, "I don't hate you Damon. I could never hate you. I lo…you're really important to me Damon." For a moment there—right before I almost screwed everything up and said I love you—there was a look of anticipation in Damon's eyes. Almost a blinding joy. But as soon as it was there it was gone.

But I saw it.

I know I did.

Did he think I was going to say I love you? Was that the reason he was happy? The thought makes me take a painful breath in.

Maybe…maybe he loves me too.

"Bella," Damon whispers in my ear. His voice is still husky. But this time for a different reason.

"Hmm?" I ask. Damon nose runs down the side of my neck. I let out a shaky breath.

"You're really important to me too." My heart races. I hope we mean the same thing. I think that we're both to broken too actually say it.

But it doesn't matter.

Not at the moment.

Because Damon's hands are wandering. Brushing over the sides of my breasts and the inside of my thighs. His lips are making a slow and sensual path up my neck to the corner of my mouth. And I'm breathless.

Breathless with want.

Breathless for him.

"I lied. He's not home." I barely whisper out.

"Who?" He whispers his words in my ear, before tugging softly on the lobe.

"Charlie." I gasp because he's nibbling now, and it feels so good. "He won't be home until the morning."

"Good." It's the one word I here before I'm on my back. The one word I here before Damon is hovering over me like a lion after its prey. "Because I really can't wait any longer."

Then he's on me.

Kisses, nibbles, touches.

It feels so fucking good.

* * *

**Soo….I guess things are getting a little heated, don't you.;)**

**I just wasn't to say Happy Easter and here's my present to you. For my Easter I got thirty dollars to Barnes and Nobles. I'm sure it will be used very soon. **

**I would also like to say that I'm so happy from the response I got from last chapter. I'm happy I'm back too, and I can't wait to get this story out to you guys. It's become so much more than I hoped for, and it's all because of all my amazing readers. **

**I love all of you guys…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Well….it's Della. And it's also the reason why this story is rated M and not T. There will be a warning, because a lemon is coming very soon. ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	72. Chapter 72

**WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, THEN DON'T! ALSO DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER**

**See you at the bottom;)**

* * *

**"We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love." **

**-Tom Robbins **

**Love, I'm doing this because I love him...**

I've thought about sex. I mean what hormonal, hot blooded teenager hadn't. I had thought of my first time in so many different ways. With Edward I had always imagined it soft and loving. He would have made it perfect for me, I know that. But I had never wanted it soft in perfect. I had always craved something else. Maybe that's why I always end up with vampires in the first place.

"Damon." I sigh as he slowly kisses the skin right above my breasts.

"Bella I don't think I can stop." He tells me huskily. Somehow his shirt had come off in-between the kissing and the panting. My fingers played across his hard, rippling muscles. His skin shivering at my touch.

"I don't want you to stop." I tell him breathlessly. "Please don't stop."

Damon's lips pause on my skin and I whimper in protest. He ignores it. Instead he lifts himself so that he's looking at me straight in the eyes. His hands gripping my hips roughly.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly. His lust filled eyes are blazing down at me. They tell me his deepest desires. They tell me that all he wants is me.

"Yes." And I know my eyes tell him the same. A wide grin appears on his face. Damon's hands race up my sides and slowly cup my breast. I gasp. He's touched them before. But never like this. Never with his thumbs softly massaging and his palm gently squeezing. I can't help but whimper at his ministrations.

I have to let out another gasp when I feel him push his hardness against me. And like the wanton hussy I am, I also can't help the fact that my legs automatically wrap around him to push him closer.

Damon groans.

I groan too.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He growls out. I only hear the stretching of cloth as he rips off my shirt and the rustle of denim as my jeans quickly follow. I'm only in my simple, black bra and panties set now. Nothing special. But Damon eyes still look at me like I'm perfection. And I'm ok with that.

Damon dunks his head and leaves a path of open mouth kisses from my collar bone to right above my panties. There he lets his tongue slowly creep across each of my hip bones lightly. I moan. So very very loud.

"What about you? You're wearing too many clothes too." I finally ask. The corner of Damon's mouth lift. In a blink his jeans lie on the floor. My eyes widen because Damon's not wearing any underwear underneath. And that means I can see everything. And when I mean everything, I mean—_Everything_.

"You're…you're not wearing…"

"Do I look like a man to wear underwear to you?" Damon asks. His eyes are full of mirth. But there's still lust there. Definitely lust. "Just-a-Girl I haven't worn any underwear or boxers in a very long time."

"Oh." It's all I can think of saying. Because lets face it. When you're looking at a mans...manhood, you can't think anything else. He smirks again before lowering his body onto mine. It feels weird. Having…it…rest on my bare stomach. But good too. Strangely good.

Damon gives me a sloppy kiss. A passionate, dominant kiss.

"Now." He says pulling back. I shiver at his voice "Now you're wearing too many clothes." He doesn't do it fast this time. He takes his good old time as he slides down my body and removes my bra. He doesn't spend much time at my breast though. He gives each a small kiss before he continues his journey downwards. All the way till his eyes are on my clothed heat. His hand brushes it softly.

"You smell so good Isabella." He whimpers, "I want you so much, and in so many different ways. But right now…at this moment…I need to be inside you. So the things I have in mind. Well, they'll have to wait."

Then.

Then he yanks my panties down to my feet.

* * *

**Cough Cough...ummmmm so yeah...hope you like it so far:)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Well what do you guys think it's going to be...**

**Hmmm...don't have anything to say to you guys really. Keep up the reviews, there all great:) We're almost to 1000! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**WARNING****: the next paragraph your about to read has derogatory language.**

**If you were wondering why I wasn't using the word penis, dick, pussy, vagina, or even slit it's because this is Bella's first time. And I don't think any virgin would be using those words to describe their first time. And if you did...well the good for you. I mean no disrespect. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	73. Chapter 73

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON (FOR REAL THIS GUYS, NO PRE LEMONS FOR YOU) IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ It THEN DON"T. PROBLEM SOLVED.**

**See you at the bottom ;)**

* * *

**"Sex is an emotion in motion."**

**-Mae West**

**It's Perfect Because It's With Him...**

My breath leaves me as I feel him. He's right there. Right there. And all I want him to do is push forward.

Damon gives me a kiss. It's different from the ones I've been getting. It's soft and full of an emotion that both of us crave.

"There's no going back after this." He whispers to me. "I won't let you go after this. I will never let you go. You mean so much to me already Just-a-Girl. This…this will only make me want you more."

I take in a deep breath.

"I know." I tell him softly, "I want this Damon. I want this so bad." There's a ghost of a smile on his lips. Damon forehead rests on mine. Bright blue eyes staring into my chocolate brown. Damon closes his eyes. Then, ever so quickly, he pushes himself in.

It hurts. There's a sharp slap of pain that radiates through my body. I don't scream though. Instead my fingers curl into the fabric of my sheets, and silent tears roll down my cheeks.

Damon's there. Cooing soft words into my ear and kissing all the tears away. It's sweet. But sweet doesn't last for long. Soon he tells me he can't take staying still any longer. Soon he's rocking his hips forward and back, forward and back. Soon the pain turns into pleasure and Damon isn't rocking into me as slowly. He's going faster and harder. He's panting and saying dirty, dirty things into my ear.

Things like 'fuck you're so tight'. Words like 'Oh god you're so warm.' And 'Oh god your so wet'. And I just moan in pleasure, and gasp in delight. And together we're something raw and primal…and…and…god I don't even know what to say.

We're just…one.

"Bella." I hear Damon whisper huskily. I open my eyes to see him starring deeply at me. His dark blue eyes are black, and his face flashes with hardening veins around his eyes.

I'm not afraid.

I'd never be afraid of him.

Instead I reach up towards him and pull his mouth to mine. And we kiss. We kiss so softly compared to the hard thrusts of our bodies. I so badly want to say it. I want to scream it. I love you. It's on the tip of my tongue. Just waiting to be said-

But I don't say it. He's not ready.

It sneaks up on me quickly. I never even see it coming. There's this sudden building of pressure and need. Then suddenly it reaches a climax and I'm coming undone and screaming out Damon's name. Then he's screaming out my name. And his hardness inside me isn't so hard anymore. But I barely realize that. I'm just too lost in the stars and my bliss.

"Perfection." I hear Damon whisper in my ear. His voice sounds groggy and I wonder if he feels as tired as I do. Sated, but tired. "You're perfection."

"You aren't too bad yourself Mr. Salvatore." I whisper to him. I hear Damon laugh. He rolls off of me and to my side. But he doesn't let me go. He still holds me in his arms and close against his naked chest.

There's a pause. It's not awkward. It's comfortable and perfect.

"Sleep my Just-a-Girl." He says softly, "I know you're tired."

I hum in agreement. "Ok Stranger."

There the last words I say before falling asleep.

* * *

**YAYY I didn't leave you with a sexual frustrating cliffhanger today. I guess I'm in a good mood;)**

**We got an overwhelming amount of feedback from the last chapter. I guess you guys really like your lemons;) If you do, then I really hope you enjoyed this little chapter too. **

**Now, I know that some girls don't orgasm on there first time, yet Bella did. Why you may ask. Because Damon is an amazingly gifted, sex god of a vampire. There. Discussion over. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Next morning...wonder what will happen there *shrugs nonchalantly***

**I just want to say that I loved all your reviews. Several told me that they reread this story...and guys that just made my day. So thank you all for all the support, and it's because of you guys that I'm motivated to get this puppy done. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	74. Chapter 74

**Here we go...the morning after...**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**A daughter is the happy memories of the past, the joyful moments of the present, and the hope and promise of the future.**

**-Unknown **

**He's right...I am happy...**

I wake up to the sun beating down on my face. I realize I'm wrapped up in my comforter. I feel warm and happy. Ecstatic actually. And it was all thanks to the man lying next…

Damon isn't there. The side of his bed was left empty and cold.

A sudden panic rushes through me. Maybe something bad had happened. Maybe he regretted last night. Maybe because he had finally had sex with me he didn't want me anymore. Maybe…No. No thinking like that. There was a reasonable explanation. There had to be.

That's when I see the small slip of paper on Damon's side of the bed. I'm ashamed to admit that I quickly unwrap myself from my sheets and make a mad grab for it.

It was a note from Damon. I smiled.

_Dear My Just-a-Girl_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I wanted nothing more than for you to wake up to my amazing face this morning. Sadly Charlie came home, and I couldn't risk the chance for him to find us naked and tangled together. I don't think he'd like me as much if he did. _

_I'll be at my house. Please come as quickly as possible. Elena has an idea about the device. And well...I'd love to see you again._

_Yours, Damon_

As soon as I read the note I was in the shower and getting ready. I was never a girl to take my time in the morning, and today I was thankful for that. I was showered, dressed, and stampeding my way down stairs in less than twenty minutes. I was almost out the door when I heard my name.

"Bella." Charlie called. Shit, I thought, I totally forgot about Charlie.

"Yeah." I yelled back. I heard a chair pull out, and in the next second or so I saw Charlie walking towards me. He looked normal. Uniform on, mustache perfectly combed, and gun holstered around his belt. He didn't seem to be upset or have any inclination on what had happened in his house last night. That was a good thing. A real good thing.

"You going out?"He asked.

"Yep," I tell him, "I'm going to see Elena." It was a half true. I was in fact going to see Elena. I just didn't mention that Stefan and Damon would be there too.

"Oh," he says, "Well that's a good thing…right?"

I smile. Charlie was never good at this parenting thing. But he did give it his best try. "It's a good thing." I tell him.

"Good…good." His hand combs through his mustache. Something is on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing Bells." Charlie smiles, "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Surprised about what?"

"You're smiling." He tells me, "And I know that doesn't seem like a bad thing. It's just I haven't seen it in awhile. And Bells…it's good to see it back. It's good to see you happy again."

"Oh." I say. Charlie nods towards the door.

"You have a good day with your friends Bells. I'll be home late again." Charlie turns around and starts walking back towards the kitchen alone. For some reason, that breaks my heart.

"Dad." I suddenly call. Charlie turns around.

"What Bells?"

"I just…I just wanted to say that I love you."

Charlie smiles.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So we got a I love you...it's just not the one you were expecting. Still, I really like writing this chapter, and I hoped you guys liked it too. Even if there wasn't really any Damon in it. **

**All of you seemed to enjoy the sexy times in the last two chapters, and for that I am thankful That was my first written lemon. So thank you for the compliments. **

**Hmmm...Not much else to say. Keep reviewing, love them all.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Damon's back...and Elena and Stefan, and maybe I'll throw in some other characters too. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	75. Chapter 75

**Look guys, I updated:) I've been too nice to you guys, your getting spoiled;)**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**If you want to make God laugh, tell him about your plans.**

**-Woody Allen **

**My Three Favorite People...Not**

Nervous. That's what I was. I was as nervous as a butterfly waiting outside the wooden doors of the Salvatore boarding house.

But being nervous was just silly.

Wasn't it?

Ok.

Big gulp.

Big breath in.

Knock.

"I thought you were going to stand out there forever." It's Damon. He's leaning against the door frame looking at me with an amused smile. I should be angry that he's teasing me. But I'm not. I'm too busy looking at those perfect blue eyes and remembering. Remembering what they were like last night. So full of lust. So full of everything I could ever want.

I smile.

"Hi."

He raises and eyebrow. Then he smiles too.

"Hi."

"Am I allowed to come in?" I ask taking a step forward. Bold Bella's out to play, and she has no problem invading his private space. Damon doesn't seem to mine.

"That depends." He tells me. His hands are in my hair, softly massaging the back of my neck.

"On what?"

"Will you be able to control yourself?" He's teasing. But there's more to it than that. I know there is.

"Somehow I think I will." I take a step back and away from his arms. Damon pouts in loss. I have to hold back from throwing myself at him. He would like it way too much

"Well then." Damon steps aside. "I think I'll invite you in." He winks at me as I pass through the doors.

We walk close together as he leads me toward the living room. His hand constantly brushing against my back. And occasionally brushing against my ass.

Perv.

My Perv.

"I should warn you." Damon whispers in my ear as we step into the living room. "Stefan isn't exactly in a good mood today."

"Is he ever?" I mumble. Damon chuckles softly behind me.

There are three others in the living room. Presumably waiting for Damon and I. The first I notice is the ever humble Stefan downing a shot of whiskey from the bar. Damon was right. He does look more sullen than usual. Eyebrows scrunched together and forehead lines so deep they could be considered trenches. I think it would be best to stay away from that one.

The next person I see is Elena. She looks as sullen as Stefan. Eyes sad and mouth curved in a frown. Finally, sitting next to Elena, is Bonnie. She doesn't look sullen. She just looks pissed. Really pissed.

It kind of scares me.

I take another deep breath and walk clearly into the living room. Everyone watches me in silence as I take a seat on the arm of Damon's chair. No way was I getting anywhere close to sad girl or angry witch. Let's not even talk about glaring vampire.

Another deep breath.

"Sooo…Elena. I hear you have a plan."

She nods.

"Well….what is it?"

She stares at me with blank eyes for a long time. Then she sighs deeply, massages her temple softly, and says:

"We have to give Isobel the device."

* * *

**Well it looks like Della is ok:)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Damon's thoughts. I know you guys have been wanting one, and I promise this one doesn't disappoint. The meeting continues, and we get Damon's thoughts about the sexy times and Bella:)**

**Keep up all your fantastic reviews. I love all of them:) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	76. Chapter 76

**Yay I updated**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."**

**Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_**

**I Never Thought This Would Happen Again**

Bella's looking at Elena like she just grew three heads and said she was a dog. It's quite amusing actually. The way her brown eyes are open so wide and her mouth is gaping so blatantly. Or, at least, it would be amusing if I wasn't thinking about those brown eyes full of lust and that mouth moaning out my name.

And when I think of that—well let's just say that my mind isn't consternating on the Isobel problem. It's only concentrating on Bella.

My Bella.

My Just-a-Girl.

Just thinking about her makes my mind swirl. I can't have her sitting so far away from me. She needs to be closer. So much closer.

My need for Bella males me pull her onto my lap and wrap my arm around her. She doesn't seem to mind. Maybe it's because she's still in shock about Elena's plan to give the device away. I hope that it's because she doesn't mind us being close anymore. Because I don't. After last night I don't think I'll ever be close enough.

"So we're just going to give it to her." Bella clarifies. "We're giving the psycho bitch exactly what she wants." It's exactly what I thought when Elena had told me the plan. Maybe I was rubbing off on Bella after all.

"Not exactly." Elena says, "We're going to have Bonnie deactivate it."

Bella gives Elena a look. It says: what the fuck do you mean.

"She means that Bonnie is going to do some witchy voodoo so that the device doesn't work."

Bella gives me a look. It says: Shut the fuck up.

Oh god. I think I love this girl.

Holy shit. I love her.

Instinctually my arm tightens around Bella at the realization.

Love. Love isn't something I've done in a very long time. I haven't loved anything sense…well Katherine. And the very thought of loving this girl. It made my undead heart want to burst out of my chest.

My undead heart was hers. I wonder if she knew that.

"Damon pay attention." I hear my brother hiss softly. None of the humans realized what was going on. They were too busy talking about the plan.

"I am." I hiss back.

"Really?" I look at Stefan. He's looking at me with amused eyes. "I thought you were too busy paying attention to Bella."

Again my arm tightens. Bella still doesn't seem to mind.

"I suggest brother," I tell him softly, "That you mind your own business." Stefan doesn't say anything again. Unfortunately, his eyes still look amused.

"So are we going to do this?" I hear Bonnie bite out.

"Calm yourself witchy." I grin at her. She doesn't look amused, she looks disgusted.

"Yes Bonnie we're doing this." I hear Elena say. "Damon give her the device."

"It's on the shelf." I nod my head towards the bookshelf, "Go fetch."

Bonnie's eyes narrow at me in hate. She gets up and marches over to the bookshelf and quickly finds the device. She strokes it softly with her finger two times before walking back over to the group.

"It won't take much." She tells us all softly, "It's a simple spell really." Bonnie begins to chant the words. Flames flicker brighter. The air fills with charged electricity. Then…then it stops. Bonnie opens her eyes and stops speaking.

It's done.

"That's it?" Bella asks.

"Yep." Bonnie says.

"Well…that was anticlimactic. I was expecting something…something grander than that."

And I laugh. Because she makes me laugh like that. She makes me smile. And even though we're here because there's a psycho vamp threatening to kill us all, I feel happy. I feel happier than I've ever been before.

And that feels good.

Love feels good.

* * *

**Yay Damon realizes that he loves Bella. And as you can see, he definitely doesn't regret anything that happened last night. ;)**

**Nothing really to say to you guys. Keep up the fantastic reviews…and thank you so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Time to go off and talk to Isobel…wonder how that will turn out**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	77. Chapter 77

**Just Read**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"I try not to be surprised. Surprise is the public face of a mind that has been closed."**

_**-**_**Bernard Beckett**_**, Genesis **_

**It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This…**

"I don't like this." Damon whispers in my ear. We're currently waiting for Isobel to turn up for the device. Elena stands alone by the fountain, while Damon, Stefan, Alaric and I stand in the darkness waiting. Well waiting impatiently if you're Damon.

"You don't like anything." I tell him.

He snorts. "That's not true. I'll have you know that I like blood, alcohol, and you." I smile and bite my lip at his words. In his own way, Damon could be sweet sometimes.

"Will you two be quiet." Stefan chastises. "We're trying to surprise Isobel, not give her a light up sign pointing exactly to where we are."

I roll my eyes. Stefan was still no fun.

It was only moments later that I heard a slight rustling movement, a rush of air, and saw Isobel standing in front of Elena. I had to give the bitch credit. She did know how to make a scene. I felt Damon tense beside me, and visibly saw Stefan start to shake in agitation.

"Do you have the device?" Isobel's hard voice says coolly. Elena lifts he head in defiance and glares at Isobel stubbornly. I was starting to like this girl more and more.

"Why do you need it?" Elena asked.

"That is of no concern of you." Isobel growled. Stefan's eyes narrowed. "All you need to know is that if you don't give it to me I will kill everyone and anyone in my path. Including that brother and aunt of yours." Elena took a step back in fear. Stefan, always the hero, looked like he was about to rush to his girl's rescue. Luckily Damon, always my hero, grabbed his brother before it was too late.

Sighing Elena slowly takes the device out of her coat pocket. Isobel's eyes lock on it with a joyful gleam.

"How did you know he'd give it to me?" She asked. Isobel raised an eyebrow.

"Did he really give it to you?" She asked, "Or did he give it to Bella."

A pause.

"He gave it to me." Elena said. Isobel smirks in amusement.

"After her approval then." Elena silence tells her that she's right.

"You still haven't answered my question." Elena says.

"Child it's irrelevant."

"Answer it!" Elena bites. Isobel's smirk slowly slides off her face. She just looks annoyed now. I'm slightly afraid that she's about to snap Elena's neck.

"I do not have time for this, but I'll indulge you none the less. Give me the device and I will tell you." Reluctantly Elena offers the device. Isobel snatches it in a blur.

"Now tell me how you knew?"

Another pause. Isobel takes a deep breath.

"Because he loves her." Isobel says clearly.

Then she's gone.

In a blink of an eye. She's gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I really don't have any excuses. Everything in my life is starting to calm down now, so I promise I'll be better at updating. That's all I can give you at the moment. A promise, that no matter what, I will be finishing this story!**

**Anywho: How'd you like the chapter? You had to know this was coming. I was just set up to perfectly. Now I wonder how Damon and Bella will react. I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter :)**

**Keep up your fantabulous reviews! I love you all, and thanks so much for sticking with me. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	78. Chapter 78

**Look I updated!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..."**

**-Nicholas Sparks, _At First Sight_**

**Don't Cry, Never Cry…**

Love wasn't something that I took lightly. At least it was something that I would ever take lightly again. I think that's what happens when you get your heart broken. You shut down. You build up walls around the pieces, and hope no one ever sees you. But somehow Damon got through the walls. He ripped them down with his own bare hands.

And now. Now he sees me.

And that scares me. It scares me a lot.

I know I love Damon. That's not the question. But does he love me?

I sigh heavily and look out the window of Damon's car. He's driving me home. Silently driving me home. He hasn't looked at me since Isobel had said those faithful words.

"Because he loves her." My heart had raced at the words. Damon—Damon had just looked panicked. But that was only for a second. A second later his face was neutral again. Unresponsive. And that's exactly what it looked like now.

We pull up to my house. He still won't look at me.

"So…" I start.

"So what?" His voice is dead. I think my heart cracks.

I'm about to just give up. But then I realize-I can't.

So much has changed in the last two days of our relationship. So much has happened. And I refuse to let him back away now. I don't want him to back away now.

"So Isobel…"

"…is a bitch." Damon finished.

"…said something." I continue.

"She said a lot of things." He's avoiding. Again.

There's a long pause. Neither of us moves. Neither of us talks. He just stares blankly out the windshield. I stare blankly at my hands.

Finally, after what seems like hours, I move.

"Ok," I say softly, "I'm going to leave now. I'm going to get out of this car and not look back." My voice wavers, "And I'm not going cry. I will _never_ cry for someone else again. You taught me that Damon. You taught me to be strong again. And I want to thank you for that. Thank you for making me strong. Thank you for picking up the pieces when no one else would."

"Bella…" His voice cracks.

I don't let him talk.

"Have a good night Damon. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Then again…maybe not." I look back at him finally. He's looking at me now. His face is neutral but his eyes wrench my heart out. They're pleading, begging for me to stay. But I can't do that.

Not now.

Not at this moment.

Stoically I get up out of his car and shut the door.

I don't look back and I don't cry.

* * *

***Hides* Please don't hate me. Well ok, maybe it's ok to hate me just a little bit. But I did post two chapters the same day, so you can love me a little bit too:)**

**So I'm just going to say this again, because I'm getting several questions about it: The Cullen's will not be in this story! Again, the Cullen's will not be in this story! Neither will Jake for that matter. **

**Keep up all the lovely reviews. I promise that the next chapter will be up in the next two days, probably tomorrow. I won't leave you hanging like this for too long ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	79. Chapter 79

**Here's ya go**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**A soulmate is meeting the piece of you that is missing. It's undeniable and scary, but you feel lost without it.**

**-unknown **

**All I Want Is Him…**

"You look beautiful."

"Do you think?" Caroline gushes, "I mean it took me forever to find this dress, but totally worth it."

"Totally." I want to be excited for my only friend in Mystic Falls. I really do. But my heart just wasn't in it today. My heart wasn't into anything.

Except ice cream. My heart couldn't get enough ice cream.

"Bella." Caroline's voice pulls me out of my frozen dairy daydreams.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked. Her hands are on her hips, disorienting the big, period piece dress Caroline picked out.

"I'm sorry Caroline," I tell her, "I'm just…distracted today." Distracted by Damon—and ice cream.

"Is this about a certain bad boy?" She asks with one perfect eyebrow raised.

I don't answer. I just sigh.

"Can I tell you something?" Caroline asks

"Anything."

"Well, if you haven't already guessed, I've been around the block when it comes to guys."

"Oh."

"Yep," Caroline still looking into the mirror. Smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. "I've dated all types of boys. Including one or two bad ones. And you know what I learned from dating those bad boys."

"What?"

"If you're going to love them. Really love them. It's not going to be easy. It's going to be full of heart break and pain and you'll probably cry several times. Damon's not the best guy Bella. He drinks, he parties, and before you came here he flirted with any women or girl that breathed. He's selfish. He's self obsessed. He's…"

"I get it." I cut her off, my voice sharp.

"But because he's selfish he'll never let you go. Because he parties and flirts you'll never have a boring day with him. And when he loves you—well he'll love you with so much of his being that it's going to be epic."

"Caroline I…"

"Don't give up on him Bella. I see how he looks at you, and how you look at him. You're his epic love story, and he's yours."

I lock eyes with her in the mirror. She's still smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. It makes me smile.

"Caroline."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem Bella. Everyone deserves an epic love story Bella, even you."

And she's right.

I do.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the chapter. I kind of enjoyed writing this one:)**

**Questions: **

**1.) Damon didn't follow or tell her he loved her because that's Damon. He isn't one to scream it out to the world that he loves something or someone. He's to afraid to lose it.**

**2.) Will Elena start to have feelings for Damon? No, not really. I don't have time for all this love triangle shit. To many other ways I can make this thing full of Drama;)**

**Nothing important to report, Well except to tell you that Damon will be in the next chapter, and I promise Della reunion to come:)**

**Other than that keep up the reviews, I love them all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	80. Chapter 80

**Della ahead.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"The most important things to do in the world are to get something to eat, something to drink and somebody to love you."**

**-Brendan Behan**

**He's Worth It…**

Mystic Falls Founders' Day was pretty extravagant. I don't know if it was just because Caroline has anything to do with it, or because it was like this every year. All I knew was that I was impressed. Really impressed.

Caroline herself had long ago left me alone in the crowd. She had to go plan out last minute details and get ready to be on a float. She was, after all, Miss Mystic Falls.

"Hello Just-a-Girl." I hear someone whisper in my ear. A couple of weeks ago I would have been jumping out of my skin at the sudden noise. Not anymore. It doesn't even faze me anymore. Now I take a deep breath in, smelling leather and him, turn around slowly, and give my best smile.

"Hi Stranger."

I haven't seen Damon in almost a week. Ever since I walked away from him and he didn't follow. And I know I should keep up a strong facade. Don't let him see how much he had hurt me.

But I can't.

I missed him to damn much.

So when Damon searches my eyes for anger, he finds none. When he softly grabs my face with his hands, I don't push away. And when he kisses me, I kiss him back.

And the kiss. It's soft and slow and sweet. It's an I'm so sorry kiss. A please don't ever walk away from me again kiss. And I know Damon can't say those things—yet—but at the moment, that's ok. Because he's telling me in another way.

His way.

Our way.

"You're the most important thing to me." Damon whispers when he finally breaks the kiss. "I don't…I don't want to lose you Bella. I can't lose you."

"Damon I…"

"Why can't that be enough?" One hand is clutching at the back of my neck. Fingers running through my hair. The other hand plays with the bracelet around my wrist. The one with a heart on it. "Why?"

There's a pause.

Both of us breathing hard. Both of us refusing to let go.

"Will you ever…"

"Yes." He doesn't let me finish it. Won't let me say the word. "But I can't tell you that today. One day, maybe soon, I will tell you Bella. I'll scream it to anyone that wants to listen. But not today. I can't today."

Another pause.

I want to ask why he can't tell me. But I don't.

"Ok." I say softly, "Ok."

"Thank you."

Then he's kissing me again. This one not as sweet as the one before it. It's hard and fast and passionate. It's a kiss that makes me forget that I'm in a crowd full of people. A kiss that takes the breath right out of me. A kiss that I never want to end.

* * *

**So Della's back! You guys are lucky I am never the one to drag shit like that out. Lucky I say!**

**Anywho I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it isn't an I love you, but I promise that is soon on the horizon Maybe not in the way you may have thought it would play out, but it will happen. **

**I'm sorry to tell you all a horrible secret...I Google all of my quotes. So yes, I do know some of the authors/people, but I do not know most of them.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I still don't think it's set in that we've reached over 1000! Keep it up you guys! I love you all, and I would like to personally thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me:)**

**I think that's it. **

**Next Chapter: Damon's thoughts **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	81. Chapter 81

**Damon time!**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

**"Life is full of surprises, but never when you need one."**

**-Bill Watterson **

**What's Happening…**

Bella's gone to congratulate Caroline on a successful parade. I don't understand what's going on between her and Blondie. The airhead Barbie still makes me want to scratch my ears out. Still, if she made Bella happy then I guess she had to be ok.

I smile at the thought of her name.

Bella.

That night, when she walked away from me, I felt my heart shatter again. But it's ok now. She's back. We're back. And everything's ok again.

I have the sudden urge to find her again. I need to see her. Hold her. Kiss her. Love her.

Love.

I'll have to tell her soon that I love her. I just couldn't today. I was to chickenshit to tell her. But Bella deserves love. She deserves everything. And it scares me—really scares me—that I may not be enough for her. That I won't be what she wants, or what she needs.

But I prefer not to think like that.

I'm a selfish bastard, and what I want I get. And I want Bella. I need Bella.

She's mine.

Slowly I begin to scan the area for my Just-a-Girl. I want her in my arms again even if I have to listen to Blondie's verbal rape.

But I don't see her. Even worse, I don't smell her. I don't hear her. I don't…she's dropped right out of the face of the earth and I can't even think of what direction she walked off in.

"Shit," I mumble as I begin to search through the crowds, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi…"

"Why Mr. Salvatore your language has gotten mighty worse since we last saw each other."

My head snaps up at my name. There, leaning against a building and looking totally uncomfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, was someone I never thought I'd see again. Someone, who I thought was supposed to be long gone.

"Ben." My voice is calm, but there's an underlining tone of malice there. Ben has the decency of looking scared. "Shouldn't you be rotting in a tomb somewhere?"

"Not since you let us out Mr. Salvatore."

"What are you doing here?"

"_We_ are here to finally rid the town of the reason why we were stuck in that tomb in the first place."

"Katherine?" I ask sarcastically.

"No you idiot," Ben snarls, "The Founding Families!"

"That's great and all," I say it lazily. Twirling my fingers and pretending I really don't care, "But how does that pertain to me?"

"It pertains to you because you're going to help."

"And if I don't."

"Then your pretty brunette dies."

I freeze.

_Take a deep breath in. Don't stake him Damon, you need information. _

"Where is she?" I ask quietly.

"Awhh, so that's how you get a reaction out of the great Damon Salvatore. Take away his toy and he's up in arms."

"Where is she?."

"She'll be returned to you safely when the Founding Families and the Council is dead. Until then I suggest…"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence. I snap his neck before he gets the next word out. He wasn't going to tell me anything, and his evil ramblings were getting me nowhere. At the moment I needed to find Bella. Because that was what was important.

Finding the girl I loved.

Oh, and of course killing anyone and anything that got in my way.

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh Damon's going to kill some people! Yeah, you know I couldn't leave everything calm for too long. From here on out shits about to get crazy. Maybe not as crazy as the true Vampire Diaries. May I just say…what the fuck? **

** Next Chapter: Bella's POV, and a little bit of Damon at the end. **

** Thank you for the constant support and the lovely reviews. Please, please, please keep them up. I love them all! :)**

**Also Ben is someone I just made up. Picture a nice, scraggly southern gentlemen with a nice southern draw.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

** Love Love2Write DealWithIt **


	82. Chapter 82

**Damon and Bella's thoughts in this chapter**

**See you at the bottom:)**

* * *

"**It's a pretty frantic world that we live in.****"****  
****-****Mary Chapin Carpenter****  
**

**Not Again…**

When I wake up I'm groggy, confused, and three types of pissed off. Oh and I'm in pain. A whole hell lot of pain.

I had been going to talk to Carolina when it happened. It wasn't much. Just a sharp pain to my head and then blackness. Blackness that had become all too familiar since I had came to Mystic Falls. Then, like always, I woke up in a place I didn't know. And surprise, my hands are knotted behind my back.

I've been kidnapped.

Again.

I moan and look at my surroundings. It's dark, but I can make out the cement walls and pavement flooring. There's three support beams, but that is it. No tables. No sofas. No décor. Just darkness and cold medal.

"Ahh you're up." I hear a voice say to my right. I try to look, but it's too dark. I can't see. "I was wondering if I hit you too hard. Thought you might be dead. The boss man wouldn't be happy if that happened."

"Who are you?" I ask

"A very very old friend of Damon Salvatore."

Fuck.

Vampire.

"If you're a friend of Damon, why am I tied up?"

"Because Damon pissed us off."

When doesn't Damon piss someone off? It was a character flaw of his. But I still loved him for it. Well—except when it got me kidnapped.

"So what's your plan?" It actually scares me how calm I am right now. I'm getting way to use to being in danger. I don't think it's healthy.

"And why would I tell you?" The vamp asks.

"Because you're a nice….vampire?"

"Sweetheart I hit you over the head, tied you up, and brought you to a basement. That doesn't exactly say nice."

I sigh. This conversation was getting us nowhere.

I moan again. The pounding in my head was making it hard to stay awake. Even harder to push for information. I hate to be weak. Especially right now. But my head hurts to damn much too even care. So instead, I shut my mouth and stay quiet.

And I wait.

I wait for Damon to come and save me…again.

**Damon's Thoughts**

Frantic doesn't even begin to describe what state I'm in. My dead heart is pounding in my chest. My eyes searching frantically for Bella. My ears listening for her musical voice.

I can't lose her.

I won't lose her.

And no god damn vampires were going to stop me from getting to her. Nothing was going to stop me.

Ever since snapping the first vampire's neck I haven't found another. Either they were smart and staying away from me. Or there were less of them then I thought. Honestly, I didn't care which one it was. They were all going to die either way.

I keep on searching. Running frantically around the town square searching for my Bella. I just can't…

A loud ringing noise reaches out into the air. It hurts. It hurts so fucking bad. I grab my head and fall to the ground in pain.

I hear screaming.

I think it's me.

But I don't have time to think about it for long. Because there's blackness surrounding me. Covering me.

Then. Then all there is is blackness.

My last thought before it takes over is that I have failed. I have failed my Bella, my Just-a-Girl. And that hurts me more than the ringing in my head.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**So in case you don't understand what just happened, the device just went off. And now all the vamps are down….Including the vamp guarding Bella. **

**Sorry for the delay on this one. Completely and utterly all my fault. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow:)**

**Keep up all your lovely reviews. They mean the world to me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


End file.
